Daughters
by kandiland
Summary: What happens when the daughters of two people in the WWE come around?
1. Default Chapter

(Mikhaila is at home, asleep in her bed, when she hears her mother call for her)  
  
Mom: Mikhaila! Come quickly!  
  
Mikhaila: (runs down the hall and sees her mother collapsed on the floor) Mom! (starts crying) Mom, what's wrong? Please, what's wrong?!  
  
Mom: (breathlessly) Mikhaila here.take this.and remember, I'll always love you. (dies)  
  
Mikhaila: Mom?! MOM!!! NO!!! (starts shaking her) Wake up! Please, wake up!!! You can't leave me here! No god dammit!!!!  
  
(Mikhaila calls 911, but her mother has passed by the time they get there. She takes the envelope that her mother gave her and hides it, not willing to open it yet. At the funeral, everyone says how sorry they are, but it is no consolation. The day after the funeral, she's lying down on her bed, crying, when she notices the envelope left on the bedside stand. She takes it and opens it, finding a key and a letter from her mom)  
  
(Letter) Mikhaila, If you are reading this I have died, and I want you to know that I love you and will always be with you. I had hoped to tell you this when you were alive, but unfortunately it is left for you to take care of.  
You have always wondered who your father was, and I have always wanted to tell you, but because of who he is I had to wait until you were old enough to understand. I feel, now, that you are. Your father's name is Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He is the owner of the WWE. We met while he was in Chicago, while he was separated from his wife. They had planned on divorcing, and he was looking for someone. I guess I was that someone. Oh, for those few months, we were the happiest people on earth.  
But then, he found out his wife was pregnant with his second child, Stephanie. We were sad when we found out, but he was dutiful to his children. I knew he couldn't leave them. It wouldn't be possible. As quickly as he came into my life, he left, and I let him go. When he would be in Chicago, we would meet up still. I never liked being the other woman, but I had no choice. A few years after Stephanie was born, I found I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do, so I never told him. I left where I was, cut off all contact. I didn't want to end his marriage. I was doing enough to it. I haven't seen or heard from or contacted him since.  
If you want to know anything else, you'll have to find him. But first, go to the bank and retrieve the envelope. It is something I wanted him to have for a long time. Please, find him, talk to him, and give it to him. He needs to know.  
Your mother  
  
(Mikhaila cried that night, and many nights after that. She finally resolved to find her father. She looked online and noticed a show coming to Chicago soon. She pulled a few strings and got a backstage pass. One of her mother's friends worked the All State Arena. It would be easiest to find him there. When the day finally arrived, she took a cab to the arena.)  
  
Mikhaila: (looking around) Could there possibly be more testosterone in this hellhole? (shakes head) I can't believe my father runs something like this.  
  
Adam: (noticing her walking around confused) Hello miss, can I help you?  
  
Mikhaila: Yeah. I'm looking for Vince McMahon. You know where he is?  
  
Adam: (looks at her closely) Yeah. You know, I'm sure you've heard this before, but you look kinda like him.  
  
Mikhaila: (laughing) You don't know the half of it.  
  
Adam: (confused) Ok then. Come on, I'll take you there.  
  
Mikhaila: (walking with him) Thanks for showing me where he is. I've been wandering around for the past half hour. It's ridiculous. I know this place, but still..  
  
Adam: Well, it can be confusing at times around here. Ah..you'll get to see him in action. He's got a match against Hogan tonight. Actually, it's coming up soon. I'll take you to the gorilla position. You can watch from there.  
  
(The two stand there watching the match. As expected, with the animosity, it's a bloody battle)  
  
Mikhaila: This is what my father's like? Good god he's a bastard.  
  
Adam: (wide eyed) Father?!  
  
Mikhaila: (horrified, she puts a hand over his mouth) Quiet dammit! Please! (looks worried) Oh god! Oh please, please, don't say anything! (groans) Oh shit! Nobody's supposed to know about this! At least not yet!  
  
Adam: (puts a hand over her mouth) If you want to keep it quiet, shut up already then!  
  
Mikhaila: Oh please don't tell anyone!  
  
Adam: Alright alright, just keep it shut or someone else will hear!  
  
(She nodded and turned back to the match, shaking slightly. Adam looked between her and the match, noticing the similarities between the two. After the match was over, she showed her to Vince's locker room for the night)  
  
Mikhaila: (knocks) Hello? Mr. McMahon?  
  
Vince: What?  
  
Mikhaila: Can I come in? It's very important that I speak to you.  
  
Vince: Fine. Come in.  
  
(Mikhaila walks in and comes face to face with Vince. The two stand there, staring at each other in shock)  
  
Vince: (wide eyed) Me.Mel.Melissa?  
  
Mikhaila: (shakes her head) No. No, I'm not Melissa. She was my mother.  
  
Vince: (squints his eyes, studying her) Oh god.are you?  
  
Mikhaila: (tearing and nods) Here. (hands him the packet from the safe deposit box) My mother wanted you to have this.  
  
Vince: (sits down) Oh god.when? How old are you?  
  
Mikhaila: I'm 24. My mother, Melissa, died of a heart attack a few months ago. (hears a knock)  
  
Vince: Who is it?  
  
Stephanie: It's me, dad. Can I come in?  
  
Mikhaila: Oh god.  
  
Vince: Yeah, come on in. (stands up and hugs her)  
  
Stephanie: Hi dad. Good going at the match. How are you feeling?  
  
Vince: Pretty good, considering. I've had a good run. How's Hogan?  
  
Stephanie: Good. (turns to see Shane walk in) Hey Shane! I didn't know you were here!!!  
  
Vince: Shane! (shakes his hand) Good to see you son.  
  
Shane: (noticing Mikhaila) Who are you?  
  
Stephanie: (looks at her) Do I know you from somewhere?  
  
Vince: (goes wide eyed) Ah no. You wouldn't know her. She's.an employee of the arena. She came in here to give me a message. It's alright, you can go now.  
  
Mikhaila: (glares) That'll be fine sir. I'll be going now. (turns on her heel and storms out, slamming the door behind her)  
  
Stephanie: Well that was rude.  
  
Shane: She still looked vaguely familiar.  
  
(Mikhaila storms out, thoroughly pissed off at Vince for ignoring her like that. She understood, but he dismissed her like it was nothing. She stops and leans against the wall and glares a hole in the wall in front of her. Adam comes by and sees her there, the look on her face telling all)  
  
Adam: Hey, what's up? Meeting not go so well?  
  
Mikhaila: Oh yeah, went great. Until his two real children came in. Guess being an illegitimate child makes me the scum of the earth. No matter. He's been my father for five minutes. I can forget about him.  
  
Adam: Oh yeah, it looks like you're gonna do that.  
  
Mikhaila: (glaring at him) Usually, I'd be laughing, but I'm too pissed off right now to even crack a smile. You have a phone I can use? I need to call a cab. I wanna go home.  
  
Adam: (backs off a bit) Well, I can tell you one thing. You've definitely got your father's temper. Now, you want a ride back to your house? I don't have a phone right now, and I'm sure trying to explain all this to anyone else is going to be more complicated than anything.  
  
Mikhaila: (eyeing him) You sure? I live downtown.  
  
Adam: (nods) Why not?  
  
Mikhaila: (shrugs) Suit yourself. But I'm telling you, you'll get lost on the way back to the hotel.  
  
Adam: Nah. I'll figure it out. Come on. I was heading out now anyway.  
  
(The two head off downtown, Mikhaila directing him to where she lived. When they got there, she thanked him for the ride and gave him her cell phone number, in case he got lost getting back to the hotel. Not two minute later, she got a call)  
  
Mikhaila: Hello? Where are you?  
  
Adam: Hell if I know. Somewhere around Oak Park and Belmont?  
  
Mikhaila: And you need to be where?  
  
Adam: Um...hold on a sec...The Regency downtown?  
  
Mikhaila: Alright, here's what you do. Do you know how to get back to where I am? I mean, do you remember how you got where you are from here?  
  
Adam: Yeah, why?  
  
Mikhaila: Head back to my place. I'll drive and you can follow.  
  
Adam: That'll work.  
  
(Adam heads back and meets her at her house. She drives to the hotel where he is, him following. The two say goodbye and she heads back to her house. She runs in the door as the phone rings.)  
  
Mikhaila: Hello?  
  
Vince: Is this Mikhaila?  
  
Mikhaila: No. It's the hired help.  
  
Vince: Come on Mikhaila. I didn't mean anything by it. You coming there put me in an awkward position, especially when those two walked in.  
  
Mikhaila: (sarcastically) Well I'm so sorry I made it awkward for you. Please, excuse me for intruding on your perfect life.  
  
Vince: God dammit Mikhaila! (sighs) Well, you've got the McMahon sarcasm and temper.  
  
Mikhaila: And apparently your looks. I had a lot of people staring at me.  
  
Vince: (scared) Does anyone know?  
  
Mikhaila: No, nobody but you and me. You know, I've been searching for my father for 24 years. And I find him and find out he's a selfish prick.  
  
Vince: Look, I know I deserve this, but come on, you've gotta see where I'm coming from too.  
  
Mikhaila: Yeah, I do, but still, it doesn't excuse it. I guess we'll have to meet again when you come back towards Chicago.  
  
Vince: Nope. You're coming out to our next event in Utah. I'm over nighting you tickets and I'll have someone meet you at the airport. Everything will be paid for. All you have to do is come, and really, I want to see you.  
  
Mikhaila: (thinks about it) Fine. I'll go, but this is your last chance. You blow me off like that again, and that's the last time you'll see me or hear from me.  
  
Vince: Agreed. I'll see you then. (hangs up)  
  
(A few days go by and sure enough, the tickets arrive in the mail. She flies out to Utah and is met at the airport by a limousine. When she arrives at the hotel, she is told that her father wants to meet her at the arena. She goes there to see him)  
  
(Kat got off her plane and headed to the baggage claims and got her luggage and proceeded outside to hail a taxi. It was hot and the thermometer on the bank across from the air port read 90 degrees even though it was only May. She pulled off two hair ties that she was wearing along with her many bracelets and pulled her long dark read hair back into two low pony tails. Finally a taxi stopped for her)  
  
Taxi driver: Where to miss?  
  
Kat: The Delta Center.  
  
Taxi driver: What's your business in Salt Lake?  
  
Kat: Oh it's kind of a surprise visit dropping in on some old friends.  
  
(They pulled in to the parking lot of the Delta Center and Kat got out paid the cab driver and walked down the tunnel where she knew the entrance for "performers" was. She told the security who she was and they let her pass but not before asking where the diva locker room was. She found it quickly and knocked on the door. She heard a familiar voice say.)  
  
Amy: Come in.  
  
Kat: Hey girl you got room for one more diva in her?  
  
Amy: Kat? Oh my god! (gets up and goes over to her and hugs her) Wow it's been forever!  
  
Kat: Yeah like 4 years.  
  
Amy: (She looked Kat up and down)You look good.  
  
Kat: Yeah well puberty will do that to a person. (the two laugh)  
  
Amy: Do Matt and Jeff know you're here?  
  
Kat: Nope just got here, and I found this first so.  
  
Amy: Well you better go say hi, they will definitely want to know you're here. I got a meeting with Vince in 5 minutes anyway. They're in the gym working out. It's down the hall to the left.  
  
(Kat walked down the hall and into the gym. Matt was running on the treadmill facing away from her watching himself in the mirror. Jeff was doing butterflies with his arms on the bench and he saw her and the causing him to loose his concentration allowing the weights to slam down, Matt finally noticed her lost his stride and almost fell of the back of the treadmill.)  
  
Kat: (in between her laughter) Hey guys.  
  
Jeff: Kat? (Kat nods) What are you doing here?  
  
Kat: I just finished my first year at Pepperdine and I needed something to do for the summer so I thought I'd travel with you guys for a while.  
  
Matt: That's awesome. I'll be nice to have a real diva around this place. (Matt looked at Kat, she really was beautiful he thought. She stood slightly over 6 foot tall she was relatively thin but not excessively so. She wore a camouflage tank top and a pair of guys baggy khaki shorts that went nicely with her tan down to a pair of doc martin sandals.)  
  
Jeff: So I see you finally grew into those long legs of yours.  
  
Kat: Well a lot of things change from when a person is 15.  
  
Matt: I guess so.  
  
Kat: Honestly I'm surprised you even remembered me you were always calling me kid and sending me away like you were way to mature to hang out with me.  
  
Jeff: Nah we could never forget you, you were one of like 5 people close to our age. Does Kevin know you are here?  
  
Kat: Oh yeah I probably should go see him huh? And where is the old man.  
  
Matt: I think he's practicing some in the ring stuff with Hunter for their up coming feud.  
  
Kat: Oh good, then I can kill two birds with one stone. Can you point me in the right direction?  
  
Matt: Just down the hall on the left is an entrance, you can't miss it.  
  
Kat: Thanks guys, I'll come see you in a bit. (walks out the door and turns to run into someone apologizes and thinks "I wonder who that was. Was that Stephanie? No, it's been 4 years but she couldn't have changed that much, but still she looked an awful lot like her." She continued in to the arena and looked around and a guy she assumed to be setting up the sound equipment and walked over to him and took the mike.) Kevin Nash (blasted through the sound system.)  
  
Kevin: (has Hunter in a head lock and looks up to see her and a look of shock comes over his face) Kathryn? (that second of a distraction was all Hunter needed to reverse and pull of a pedigree. Kat comes down to the ring laughing turns around and hops up and sits on the side of the ring.) I have repeatedly asked you to call me dad. 


	2. introductions

So I haven't gotten many reviews but the ones I have gotten like it so yeah on with the story. Again, not Vince don't sue me. And yes I know Trips name is really Paul but Maeve and I both like Hunter so much better and on the Shawn Michaels DVD he calls him Hunter so yeah. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Kat: Sorry Kevin. Hey Hunter.  
  
Hunter: Hey girly. How's Pepperdine going?  
  
Kat: Good actually that's why I'm here. I'm done for the summer and I thought I could go on tour with you for the summer. I need something to do and I thought I'd be fun to see everyone again.  
  
Kevin: But what about the house?  
  
Kat: Oh about that I sold it so no worries then.  
  
Kevin: What! You sold the house!  
  
Kat: Well it's not your house anyway. It's mine and has been since I was 14, mom left everything to me remember? I live in the dorms at school and every break I go to my grandparents house because you are always touring so as much as I didn't want to I saw no reason to keep it. (playfully) Oh and I found some old pictures of you and mom, you want them.  
  
Kevin: Hell no!  
  
Kat: Oh come on being with her wasn't that bad was it?  
  
Kevin: No I did get one good thing out of it. Come here and give me a hug.  
  
Kat: So what about it, can I hang around with you guys for the next 4 months.  
  
Kevin: Oh why not, I am never around it would be good to actually get to see you for a change.  
  
Kat: Cool.  
  
Kevin: (grabs her face and turns it to the side and notices a small stud in her nose) What am I gonna do with you?  
  
Kat: Dad, you've only really been in my life for like 5 years now, I thought we agreed even then no Fatherly lectures.  
  
Kevin: (runs his hand through the blond strips by her face) You're right I'm sorry.  
  
Hunter: Aren't you cute when you're trying to be fatherly? To bad your daughter smarter than you so she can easily put you in your place.  
  
Kat: Oh you're not going to take that from him are you? Kevin: Oh of course not. (grabbing Hunters leg and pulling it hard so he falls down flat on his back)  
  
Kat: Well I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go find some of the others.  
  
Kevin: One of them wouldn't happen to be a taller dark brown curly haired guy that's you followed around like a puppy last time you traveled with us would it?  
  
Kat: (Turns red) Come on Kevin that was 5 years ago. I'll meet you guys for dinner I'll find your locker room and meet you there in a couple of hours. (she turns around and leaves the arena)  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
(As she walks out of the airport, she sees Adam standing there, looking through the crowd. She walks up to him and taps him on the shoulder)  
  
Mikhaila: How'd you get roped into getting me?  
  
Adam: (turning) You? I'm picking you up? Well, I guess it's not that weird.  
  
Mikhaila: Gee, don't sound so happy about it. He didn't tell you who you were picking up?  
  
Adam: Nope. Just that someone was coming and would find me. He's the boss. I need the paycheck. I don't question.  
  
Mikhaila: (grabbing her bags and starting to walk off) You, my friend, are whipped.  
  
Adam: (catches up to her) Hey, that's not fair. I'm just in debt to the man who gives me a paycheck.  
  
Mikhaila: (chuckling) Right right. So where's your car?  
  
Adam: Car? (smirking) Who said anything about a car? (shows her to a waiting stretch limousine)  
  
Mikhaila: (wide eyed) Well, I guess he's attempting to win my forgiveness. Damn that's a big ass car.  
  
Adam: (chuckling as he opens the door for her) Come on. He's waiting for you at the arena.  
  
(The two talk in the car about everything. They find they have a similar taste in music and the time passes quickly. They get out, having the limousine wait for her so she can get back to the hotel)  
  
Mikhaila: (knocks on the door of Vince's makeshift office) Vince? You there?  
  
Vince: Come in! Come in Mikhaila! (opens the door for her) Thanks for getting her Adam. I appreciate it.  
  
Adam: No problem. (goes off)  
  
Mikhaila: (shuts the door and sits down) So, Vince, what's up?  
  
Vince: 24 years to make up for and she asks what's up. A penchant for understatement. That'd be your mother's side.  
  
Mikhaila: Yeah. I think I'm a lot like her. Of course, I'm a bit like you too.  
  
Vince: Does Adam know?  
  
Mikhaila: (nods) He's known since before you did. I kinda let it slip when I was watching your match last show. He kept it quiet for me though.  
  
Vince: Hm..well, thank god he did. So what've you done the past 24 years?  
  
Mikhaila: Are you sure the penchant for understatement is from my mom? (laughs) Well, I was always one of those kids that could find their way into trouble. You name it, I've probably done it. Cracked my head open, fallen off shit, the works. When I started driving, oh good god my mom was frightened. I went to college downtown so I could save money on the housing and all that, and ended up getting my degree in Sociology and Egyptology.  
  
Vince: (confused) And the point to majoring in the both of those was?  
  
Mikhaila: (shrugs) I was interested in both of em. I couldn't decide, so I did both.  
  
Vince: Wow. And they're related about this much. (squeezes fingers together)  
  
Mikhaila: Eh, I know. That's what mom said.  
  
Vince: (sighs) Melissa. God, when she dropped off the face of the earth I tried to follow her. I couldn't find where she went. I even hired private detectives. Nothing worked. She did a good job of hiding from me. Why, though? Why on earth would she want to hide away?  
  
Mikhaila: Maybe you need to read my letter too. Did you look through the things in that packet I gave you?  
  
Vince: Yeah. (laughs) Some of those pictures brought back some memories. We used to go out to the theater, Navy Pier, the museums. She always wanted to find out more about the cultures around her. Nobody in my family wants to do that. I guess that's why I was attracted to her so much. She was different from anyone I had ever known.  
  
Mikhaila: (leans back in the chair, staring at the ceiling) It sounds like you really loved her. You know, she disappeared because of me.  
  
Vince: (confused) What?  
  
Mikhaila: (sighs and stares at him) She found out she was pregnant with me a few years after you had Stephanie. She knew you would be torn between the two. She said in the letter that you were devoted to your kids. She didn't want you to be stuck in that position, so she made the decision for you. Maybe not the best idea at the time, but it worked out in the end. Here, read this. (hands him the letter from her mom)  
  
Vince: (reads through the letter) Oh god.if I would've known.  
  
Mikhaila: Don't. Don't finish that. It can't lead anywhere good. (gets worried) What are Stephanie and Shane going to say?  
  
Vince: (slumps in his chair, putting his head in his hands) I have no idea. How do you explain to your children that you have another child by another woman in another state?  
  
Mikhaila: (walks over to him, giving him a hug) Very carefully. We're both gonna be hated for a long ass time aren't we?  
  
Vince: Um.ya think?  
  
Mikhaila: (laughs and sits back down) Well, the sarcasm DEFINITELY comes from you.  
  
(The two continue talking idly when there's another knock at the door)  
  
Vince: Yes?  
  
Stephanie: It's me Dad. Shane's here too. Can we come in?  
  
Vince: (looks at Mikhaila) Well, here goes nothing. Come in guys.  
  
Stephanie: Hey Dad. We just needed to talk to you about the pay-per- views. (notices Mikhaila) Do I know you from somewhere?  
  
Mikhaila: Well, you saw me last week in your Dad's office.  
  
Shane: Are you another addition to the roster? Dad, how many times do we have to tell you, you need to discuss these things with us before you sign people!  
  
Vince: (running his hands nervously through his hair) No, no she's not a new addition to the roster.although she is an addition to something.  
  
Stephanie: (stares at Mikhaila) You look familiar.  
  
Shane: (looks at her) Yeah. You really look like someone I know. Shit, I've gotta have met you before.  
  
Vince: (chuckles) Not exactly. Guys, meet Mikhaila. Mikhaila, this is Stephanie and Shane.your brother and sister.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Oh what's this? A cliffhanger? But what will Shane and Stephanie say? Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. *laughs evilly* As always I love reviews so please tell me what you think. I will actually try to respond. 


	3. sorry it's 2 in the morning i can't thin...

So yeah now we get to see how Steph and Shane react plus much more.  
  
Stephanie and Shane: Oh hi Mik.WHAT?!?!  
  
Shane: What do you mean brother?!  
  
Stephanie: What do you mean sister?!  
  
Mikhaila: (breathes out) He's my father. Look, if it's any consolation, I only found out a week and a half ago.  
  
Stephanie: (glares) Shut up. (wheels on her father) Explain. NOW.  
  
Shane: (taps his foot and folds his arms, staring his father down) What the hell is going on.  
  
Vince: Well, for about six months before I found out Linda was pregnant with you, Stephanie, we separated. We were going through a rough patch and just needed time off to see if divorce would be a good idea or if there was something left. Well, I went to Chicago for a few months, and almost immediately, I met Melissa, Mikhaila's mom. We started talking, and soon it lead to more. I was happy for the first time in years. (sighs) But I found out your mother was pregnant with you, Stephanie. I knew I still loved her on some level, and I had a responsibility to the family and my work. I had to leave Melissa.  
  
Stephanie: (growls) So you left your whore after you found out your WIFE was pregnant?  
  
Mikhaila: Now listen, bitch, my mother was NOT a whore. She was a good woman, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't speak ill of the dead. It's not polite.  
  
Stephanie: Who gives a.  
  
Vince: STOP! LET ME CONTINUE! (everyone quiets down) Whenever I was in Chicago, though, I would still go see her. I missed her terribly. And, as you have probably figured out, we did a bit more than talk. I guess when Melissa found out she was pregnant, she knew how torn I would be, so she cut off contact with me. I haven't heard from her since. (smiles) Then last week in Chicago Mikhaila found me and told me about what happened. And I fucked it up because I was scared of what you two would say.  
  
Shane: One question: Do you even love Mom?  
  
Vince: Yes, I do, but I also loved Melissa. I know you don't think it's possible to love two women, but it is. I'm just sorry I didn't get to see her before she died. I would've at least liked to see how her life was going.  
  
Stephanie: (glaring at him) You sorry son of a bitch. You couldn't keep it in your pants for two fucking seconds could you?! You just ran away when things got rocky with mom and into the arms of some tart in Chicago! What were you thinking?! (wheels on Mikhaila) And you!!! What the hell are you doing? Do you even realize what your presence here is doing? What are you looking for? Money? A name? Why are you here?  
  
Mikhaila: (trying to control her temper) I'm here to find out who I am. I've been asking my mother my whole life who my father was, but she wouldn't tell me until she thought I was ready, I was mature enough to understand the mechanics of what happened. I'm not saying it was the most noble thing to do, but fate led them to each other.  
  
Shane: Fate's full of shit. I wondered where you were for those few months when I was little. If you were so concerned about your kids, why'd you leave me then?!  
  
Vince: Like she said, it wasn't the most noble thing to do, but at the time I either had to leave or had to divorce. The time apart did both of us good. We understood each other better when we got back together. It was probably the best thing to happen.  
  
Stephanie: How could you possibly think this is a good thing?! You've got a walking talking proof that you cheated on Mom!!! What the hell were you thinking!  
  
Mikhaila: ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! (everyone quiets and stares at her) Look, I didn't want to interrupt your fragile balance here. I haven't known for 24 fucking years who my father was, and I wanted to get to know him to see where I came from. You two are older than me. If my mother thought I could understand this and I'm younger, you two should have the good fucking sense to understand it as well, but apparently, you don't mature when you're spoiled for your entire childhood! Life isn't perfect and cheery. Get fucking used to it! You know where to find me. (turns and throws open the door, storming past someone she had seen earlier)  
  
(Kat is wandering around backstage and sees Amy again)  
  
Amy: Hey glad your still here. Come on I'll introduce you to all the divas, there are quite a few of us now.  
  
Kat: It's about damn time.  
  
Amy: Hey everyone this is Kat, Kat, this is Trish, Stacey, Gail, Nora and Torrie.  
  
Trish: Hey are you new working here?  
  
Kat: Me, no Amy didn't fully explain, I'm Kat Nash, I'm Kevin's daughter.  
  
Stacey: I never knew that Kevin had a fully grown kid.  
  
Kat: Yep.  
  
Nora: How old are you anyway.  
  
Kat: 19.  
  
Trish: I may sound really stupid saying this but damn you're tall.  
  
Kat: (raises her arms and eye brows) Hello, Kevin Nash's daughter.  
  
Stacey: Well (playfully) I was getting tired of being the only one not 5'8 or under. So how do you know Amy?  
  
Kat: Well, my mom died about 5 years ago and I traveled with my dad for a while and the Hardys were around then and Matt knew Amy so she would come around some times.  
  
Amy: Speaking of that why did you stop traveling around with us?  
  
Kat: Well I didn't know Kevin that well, it was weird being around him all the time all of a sudden. Neither one of us knew how to handle it. And I was 14, I was in 8th grade I missed my friends and my school, I missed the rest of my family. And my mom had just died it was hard seeing everyone getting hurt all the time.  
  
Amy: (puts her arm around her) Well, I'm glad your back. (knock at the door) Come in.  
  
Jeff: Hey ya'll  
  
Matt: Hey girls. Hey sweetie. (walks over and kisses Amy. Kats face fell but only for a second and she hoped no one had noticed.)  
  
Amy: Hey babe.  
  
Kat: So you to finally wised up.  
  
Amy: What are you talking about Chica?  
  
Kat: Hello, I was 14 and I saw the sparks between you guys.  
  
Matt: So, um, Kat are you seeing anyone?  
  
Kat: No, not at the moment. I'm in between ass holes. (locks eyes with Matt) Still looking for the right guy I guess.  
  
Matt: We'll any guy who would let you go is really stupid.  
  
Amy: Ahahem, (clearing her throat)  
  
Matt: Oh sorry Ames. So the 4 of us need to catch up on old times we should do something tomorrow.  
  
Amy: Um, Matt I'm headed back to Miami tomorrow because I have a few days off remember, I haven't been home in a few months.  
  
Jeff: And Beth is coming in tomorrow I haven't scene her in a week so yeah.  
  
Amy: You two go have fun though.  
  
Kat: Aright, I better get going, I need to ok traveling with you guys with Vince and I'm meeting my dad for dinner. Um, exactly where would Vince's office be?  
  
Matt: Oh, I guess I can show you.  
  
Kat: Thanks. (Kat walks to the door opens it and Matt puts his hand on her back to lead her out. They walk through the hall and a group of people come from the other direction and Matt grabs Kat's hand to lead her through them and they get to Vince's office.)  
  
Matt: Well here we are. (looks down and sees he is still holding Kats hand) Oh, I, I, I'm sorry about that.  
  
Kat: (blushing) It's ok. I'm just gonna go talk to Vince now.  
  
Matt: Wait, what about tomorrow.  
  
Kat: Yeah we could go do something that would be fun. I'm in room 512 of the same hotel you guys are staying in.  
  
Matt: Ok I'll come by at like noon or something.  
  
Kat: Cool see you then. (she goes to knock on the door and it is pulled open with full force in the other direction and the same girl that Kat almost ran into earlier pushed passed her and Matt looking incredibly angry)  
  
Matt: Who the hell is that?  
  
Kat: I don't know but I saw her walking around hear earlier and I almost ran into her then too.  
  
Shane: Shut the god damn door.  
  
Stephanie: (she gets up and walks to the door not turning her eyes from her father and goes to shut the door and turns and jumps when she sees Matt and Kat standing there.) Matt, um what are you doing here? And who is the chick?  
  
Kat: Um, Stephanie, I'm Kat Kevin's daughter, I don't know if you remember me or not.  
  
Stephanie: Of course, what do you want?  
  
Vince: For god sakes let her in. You haven't scene her in 4 years and that's how you treat her? I taught you better than that Steph.  
  
Stephanie: Don't Steph me dad.  
  
Vince: Kat come in please.  
  
Kat: Hi Mr. McMahon. I am off from college for the summer and I was just wondering if it was ok with you if I traveled with you guys so I can be with my dad but if this is a bad time I can come back.  
  
Shane and Stephanie: Yes!  
  
Vince: Don't be silly child, yeah I'll fill out the necessary paper work and make sure you have the necessary passes but you'll have to take care of your own housing. And I told you when you met me 5 years ago to call me Vince.  
  
Kat: Thank you uh, Vince. I appreciate this very much. Um, who was that girl that left here just now, I know I haven't been around in a while but she looked familiar, now I think I figured out why. She's a McMahon isn't she? (Looks around to see that Stephanie and Shane are glaring at her) What? What did I say?  
  
Vince: Nothing, you may just be a little too perceptive for your own good.  
  
Kat: I'm sorry I didn't mean to.  
  
Vince: It's ok Kat she is a McMahon.  
  
Shane: She is not dad!  
  
Kat: I'm just gonna go.  
  
Vince: Kat there is just one more thing, we have a photo shoot in two days, under current circumstances we have some family issues to deal with and so I don't think Stephanie being gone for a couple of days is a very good idea at this point so we'll need some one to take her place. You can do it. Go shopping tomorrow and pick out some bathing suits and meet up at (writes on a piece of paper) this address at 9.  
  
Kat: Vince I don't know anything about modeling! And I am not even a WWE diva why would you want me to take Stephanie's place.  
  
Vince: I've already paid for 12 spots and I would be wasting a lot of money if I didn't have 12 girls there. And who knows your Nash's daughter maybe we can use you while you're here.  
  
Kat: But I don't know anything about wrestling really.  
  
Vince: Would you stop arguing with me! You will do this and I don't want any more discussion about it.  
  
Kat: Yes sir, sorry sir. (gets up and leaves she is walking through the halls and happens to find Matt there. He sees the troubled look on her face.)  
  
Matt: What? Did he say you couldn't come with us, that cold hearted.  
  
Kat: No, no he didn't say I couldn't come with you guys. Apparently I am needed in a photo shoot for a couple of days starting in two days. I feel bad but were gonna need to do some shopping tomorrow Matt.  
  
Matt: Oh I don't care, I go with Amy for these things all the time. What kind of a shoot is it.  
  
Kat: Well, it's bathing suits.  
  
Matt: (swallows the lump in his throat) Oh, ok.  
  
Kat: I didn't really want to but Vince insisted. Bathing suits for my first shoot god how degrading. I guess it could be worse it could be lingerie.  
  
Matt: Now that would be where I would have drawn the line with shopping.  
  
Kat: Yeah we probably would have had a hard time explaining that one to Amy huh?  
  
Matt: Weren't you supposed to meet Kevin?  
  
Kat: Oh yeah, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Matt: Bye.  
  
Chapter something  
  
(Mikhaila storms down the hallway, watching as people part for her. She finds a small offshoot hallway with a door and leans up against the wall, grumbling under her breath. She's about to pound the wall when someone walks up and grabs her arm)  
  
Adam: Hey killer, what's going on?  
  
Mikhaila: (turns and glares at him) What do you want?  
  
Adam: (backs off) Whoa whoa whoa. I'm not here to judge or criticize. I'm just wondering what's up with you. You look beyond pissed.  
  
Mikhaila: You could say that. (sighs and slides down the wall) What am I gonna do? I've probably just ruined the lives of, oh, 4 or 5 people. And all because I just wanted to find my father.  
  
Adam: (sits down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders) You didn't ruin their lives. You just shook them up a bit. You can't blame anything they're doing on yourself.  
  
Mikhaila: (turns to him) How can I not? Before I came they were fine. Nobody cheated on anyone, no illegitimate children. Life was perfect. But I waltz on in and suddenly it's out that he cheated and I'm his daughter. How can this NOT be my fault?!  
  
Adam: (sighs) Mikhaila, first, calm down. Letting all this get to you isn't going to help the problem. Second, please, stop blaming yourself. Vince wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He cares enough to have you come all the way out here. And third, Stephanie and Shane have always been a bit off about things. They've been spoiled, and they think the world's perfect. When shit happens to shake it, they're not exactly what I'd call polite or, you know, sane.  
  
Mikhaila: Right. So my brother and sister hate me now because I interrupted their lives. Wonderful way to introduce me to the family. 'Hey guys, guess what? I'm your illegitimate sister! Group hug!'  
  
Adam: (laughing) At least you've still got a sense of humor about it.  
  
Mikhaila: (chuckling) It's better than being depressed or bitchy.  
  
Adam: (nods) True true. Dear god, I've seen Stephanie on bad days. If you're anything like her, warn me beforehand not to move wrong.  
  
Mikhaila: (laughs) Thanks for the mental note. So what're you doing down this hallway anyway? It's not like it's out where a lot of people would be.  
  
Adam: (shrugs) I was walking by the office when you stormed out and I followed you here.  
  
Mikhaila: Well thanks for following me. It's good to have a friend around here.  
  
Adam: You're welcome. No how about you go introduce yourself to the rest of the divas?  
  
Mikhaila: (smirks) Adam, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this bit of a turn up in the family. Seriously though, I don't want to tell this story a million times. I'd rather just get it out once and let it be. And I sure as HELL am not doing this alone.  
  
Adam: Agreed. Probably not the easiest thing to explain. (stands up)  
  
Mikhaila: (stands up with him) You'll be there right?  
  
Adam: Of course. Why wouldn't I? (puts his hands on her shoulders and smiles) You'll need to see one friendly face won't you? (grabs her and messes with her hair) Besides, I need someone to mess with!  
  
Mikhaila: (laughs and pushes back off him) Great. Now I'm a victim! If you're not careful I'll tell my dad! (giggles)  
  
Adam: (scared) Um, let's not, please? I enjoy my job! Please!  
  
Mikhaila: Oh dear god Adam, you're the only friend I have here. I wouldn't do something like that to you.  
  
Adam: (grins) It must be because I'm so damn irresistible!  
  
Mikhaila: (blushes and laughs nervously) Right.  
  
Kat: (walks down toward where her fathers locker room is and sees that same girl again talking to Adam Copland. He was always really nice she remembered him from when she toured with the WWE before. She walked up to the two and threw her arms around Adam) Adam hi! It's been so long.  
  
Adam: (shocked at the girl hugging him, he pushes away from her a little then realizes who it is) Kat! Oh my god what are you doing here?  
  
Kat: Well I'm off for the summer and I thought I would take the time to travel with Kevin, I don't ever get to see him.  
  
Adam: Sorry I didn't recognize you at first, last time I saw you, you had braces and acne and wore pony tails. (notices her pony tails and grabs one and tugs at it) I see some things don't change much.  
  
Kat: (Now turning her attention to the girl standing next to Adam.) Hi, we keep running into each other around here. I'm Kat.  
  
Mikhaila: Hi I'm Mikhalia. You know Adam?  
  
Kat: Yeah, Kevin Nash is my father and I traveled with him for a while after my mom died a few years ago. It was fun but I missed my regular life and my dad and I didn't know each other very well so yeah it was more than a little weird.  
  
Mikhaila: How ironic.  
  
Kat: Oh yeah well I'm sure that you know all about how that can be having Vince as a father and all.  
  
Mikhaila: (a look between shock and anger came over the young woman's face) How did you.  
  
Kat: It's the eyes, you have Vince's eyes. And you actually do bear a striking resemblance to Stephanine. What? God that's the same look I got in Vince's office earlier today.  
  
Mikhaila: Adam, I need to talk to her I'll see you later ok. (grabbing Kat's arm and pulling her to the nearest exit and sitting her quite forcefully down on the step) Where do you get off huh? Don't you know when to keep your mouth shut?  
  
Kat: I should have known better than to mention that by the way Vince and Shane and Stephanie were acting, gods knows I know by now I don't want to piss of a McMahon.  
  
Mikhaila: (dips her head down and lifts it running her hands through her hair) I am NOT a McMahon!  
  
Kat: Well you sure sound like one.  
  
Mikhalia: (sighs) Can I ask you something?  
  
Kat: Sure.  
  
Mikhalia: When your mom died, how did you get over it?  
  
Kat: Well quite honestly I don't know if I am over it even know, I mean it's easier now of course but.why?  
  
Mikhalia: Well, my mom died just not long ago and it seems like it turned my whole world upside down.  
  
Kat: And let me guess, you finding out that Viney Mac is your dad is part of that.  
  
Mikhalia: Yeah. He's fine but Shane and Stephanie, they didn't take it so well.  
  
Kat: Well that's understandable.  
  
Mikhalia: I don't know, as much as I'm glad I found him I have this feeling it's gonna be more trouble than it's worth.  
  
Kat: Just give it some time, you did a pretty good job of turning their world upside down too. It's like it was with my dad. My mom left him when I was 5 because it was too hard on her to have him away all the time and he was hurt so bad he didn't want anything to do with her. I came to see him a few times but he would just cry and drink a lot, eventually I realized it was because of me so I stopped asking to see him and never bothered to call us because of mom so imagine his surprise when I show up at a show 9 years later and say hey dad mom died can I stay with you? Oh god it was a disaster. He was trying to make up for 14 years of parenting and went way overboard, at 15 you don't really need a father that's that part of you life where you transition into being friends and that's really hard to do when you don't know each other at all. After a year I went back and lived in my mothers house and he would come home when ever he could. And we get along pretty well now.  
  
Mikhaila: You lived there by yourself?  
  
Kat: Yeah for usually about 5 days a week. But my grandparents and a aunt and uncle lived in the same town so they kept an eye on me.  
  
Mikhaila: Wow.  
  
Kat: Yeah I got into a lot of shit that I probably shouldn't have, they don't call me the queen of mischief for nothing.  
  
Mikhaila: I can only imagine. Our stories are remarkably similar.  
  
Kat: It's pretty weird huh?  
  
Mikhaila: It's getting kind of late so I'm gonna go, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. And no one else knows about me and Vince so please keep it quite.  
  
Kat: Oh totally. Us motherless children have to stick together dude. (The two walk back inside and down the hall and Kat finally found her dads locker room. She knocks and opens it) Dad are you ready to.(walks in to find Kevin and Trish laying on the couch making out) I'll just be waiting for you in the parking lot.  
  
Kevin: Kathryn it's not what it looks like.  
  
Kat: (raises eye brow) So you weren't just making out with her?  
  
Kevin: Ok, maybe it is what it looks like.  
  
Kat: (now notices her dad has no shirt on and Trish's shirt is partially unbuttoned) Yeah I didn't mean to interrupt anything, dad if you wanna go out to dinner some other time I'll understand.  
  
Kevin: No don't be silly.  
  
Kat: Trish you are welcome to join us if you want.  
  
Trish: I think we've had enough awkward moments for one day thanks. Another time ok.  
  
Kat: Sure, Kevin I'll wait outside. (she leaves)  
  
Kevin: Oh my god, that was probably the most embarrassing thing ever. (Puts his hand over his face)  
  
Trish: You're not ashamed that you're with me are you.  
  
Kevin: Oh honey of course not, that's just not something you want your kid to see ever.  
  
Trish: (helps him put back on his shirt) You better go.  
  
Kevin: I'll see you later ok. (kisses her softly on the lips) (Kevin leaves and finds Kat in the parking lot)  
  
Kat: Sorry about that.  
  
Kevin: No, I'm the sorry one.  
  
Kat: So there's a restaurant right across the street do you want to go there?  
  
Kevin: Sure. (They walk across the street and enter a restaurant with a very fancy Hawaiian décor) This is pretty cool.  
  
Kat: Yep. (The hostess seats them after a while) So how have you been lately I haven't talked to you for a while?  
  
Kevin: After what you just saw that's the only thing you can think of to ask me?  
  
Kat: Kevin, dad, you don't owe me any explanation; I don't expect to have to answer to you for anything I do.  
  
Kevin: But I want to.  
  
Kat: I think it's a little late for the birds and bees talk dad.  
  
Kevin: I wasn't going to talk about that.wait it is? No don't answer that. I was going to explain about Trish and I.  
  
Kat: Don't, you are finally able to date again and I'm happy for you. Besides Trish seems like a nice person.  
  
Kevin: (sighs) She's incredible. I don't know what I did with out her in my life.  
  
Kat: Aaaawww dad that's so sweet. You sound like you really love her.  
  
Kevin: I really do, which is why I think, I, may, ask her to marry me.  
  
Kat: Wow. Well this presents a little bit of a problem.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
*ears evil music* Oh another cliffhanger, aren't I the evil one. Consider this payback for all you other people who write clifehangers. Sorry Cat Lea Takersdarkone, I just had to do it because we have a lot more of the story written and I won't be doing it again for a while. Shout out also to xtremediva and youllneverknowme for reviewing. *hugs* I love you guys. 


	4. shopping drinking and other antics

So I don't know what happened with the last chapter I posted, I hope people didn't stop reading it because of that, it was like it was right one second then it wasn't and it was a part of my other story. But I made a really long one this time to make up for it.  
  
Anyway on we go.  
  
Kevin: What? I thought you just said you liked her and you wanted me to be happy and she makes me happy, really happy and  
  
Kat: I was referring to living arrangements.because I am obviously not staying with you two, considering what I just witnessed. You two are staying in the same hotel room aren't you?  
  
Kevin: (blushes) Yeah.  
  
Kat: Don't worry about it I think I can find a place to crash at least for tonight. Then I can get my own room.  
  
Kevin: Who are you gonna stay with? The only people I know that would have extra space in their rooms are guys and you are so not staying with a guy.  
  
Kat: Why not you're staying with a girl.  
  
Kevin: Ok, ok I know no fatherly lectures. But it would help me sleep at night.  
  
Kat: (grabs his hand) Nah, it's nice to know that you care. But you room with Trish and actually manage to sleep?  
  
Kevin: Kathryn!  
  
Kat: What?! All I'm saying if I were you and I had a girl like Trish I wouldn't be doing much sleeping.  
  
Kevin: I am not having this conversation with my daughter.  
  
Kat: Oh come on can you honestly say that there are any secrets between us anymore? If it makes you feel any better I could tell you that I was 15 when.  
  
Kevin: No! (Covering his ears) La la la la la. I would rather not think about your sex life or even the fact that you actually have one so can we please change the subject.  
  
Kat: Ok. And I'm not staying with any guys so you can feel better. I'll stay with Mikhaila.  
  
Kevin: Who is she.  
  
Kat: My girlfriend.  
  
Kevin: WHAT! Oh no I know you're just trying to freak me out. Who is she seriously?  
  
Kat: Oh, she's um, Adam's friend yeah, from Canada.  
  
Kevin: Oh ok, no can we please finish dinner now?  
  
(They finish dinner and Kat calls Mikhaila's room from the lobby)  
  
Mikhaila: Hello?  
  
Kat: Mikhaila? Is that you? This is Kat.  
  
Mikhaila: Oh hey Kat. What's up?  
  
Kat: Um, I know that we've known each other, what, 5 minutes? Can I stay with you tonight?  
  
Mikhaila: Is there a problem with you and Kevin?  
  
Kat: No, no problem. It's a good thing. See, my dad has a girlfriend.  
  
Mikhaila: Oh! Makes sense now. Sure! It'll be nice having company. Just bring your stuff to my room. I'm in 1253.  
  
Kat: Sweet! I'll be there in a few. (hangs up and goes with Kevin to his room, collects her things, and goes to Mikhaila's room. Knocks) Mikhaila? Yo, open up!  
  
Mikhaila: (opening the door) A little insistent are you? Come on in!  
  
Kat: (looks around the room) Hell, when you're the boss's daughter.  
  
Mikhaila: I know! Jesus, you could fit half the city in here it seems like!  
  
Kat: So what should we do first?  
  
Mikhaila: Clubbing. I need to get out. You up for it?  
  
Kat: Oh hell yeah! Anyone else going?  
  
Mikhaila: Considering you're the only other person I know here, no.  
  
(The two get dressed to go out. Mikhaila is wearing a short leather skirt with knee high leather boots and a red halter top. Kat is wearing black bellbottom pants and a black tanktop with a star on it and a spiked choker. They find a club and when they get there they notice some people they'd seen around backstage. Kat takes her over and introduces her)  
  
Kat: Guys, this is Mikhaila. Mikhaila, this is Jeff, Matt, Amy, Jay, Stacy, Drew, and of course you already know Adam.  
  
Stacy: Hey Mikhaila. You know, you look kind of familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?  
  
Kat: (quickly) Oh no! She's.Adam's friend. From Canada. (gives him a pointed look)  
  
Adam: (catches on) Yeah! She's my friend from back home.  
  
Jay: But I never.(feels Adam kick him under the table, giving him an I'll tell you later look).got a chance to say hi before. What's up? Haven't seen you in a while.  
  
Mikhaila: I'm great. (looks at Adam confused) I haven't seen.Jay in a while either. It's nice to see him again.  
  
Adam: (nods his head to the side) Come on. There's other people I want you to meet. (takes her aside) Look, Jay's my best friend from back home in Canada. He's gotta know what's going on if you're using me as a cover.  
  
Mikhaila: Well it wasn't really my idea! Kat just pops up with this idea and I'm stuck going along with it. (sighs) Do you mind? Vince knows that you know, so it's not like he'll kill you.  
  
Adam: (shrugs) Do I have a choice?  
  
Mikhaila: (shakes her head) Not really. Thanks for the help. Why don't you come back to my room with Kat and Jay later and all four of us can at least talk about this, considering the four of us are kind of involved.  
  
Adam: (nods) That'll work. Come on. If we don't get back soon they'll begin to wonder what I've done with you.  
  
Mikhaila: (closes her eyes and puts her hands on his shoulders) Take me to your leader.  
  
Adam: Funny, but you've already met him. Let's go. (heads back with her to the table)  
  
Jay: (moving next to Adam) What the hell is going on? What'd you two get me into?  
  
Adam: (whispering) I'll explain later. Public is a bad place to do this, and ESPECIALLY with everyone we're around.  
  
Jay: But why.  
  
Adam: Please, Jay, I'll explain later. (grabs his drink) Oh I'm gonna need this. (downs it)  
  
Jay: Um, Adam, you remember what happened the last time you drank?  
  
Adam: Jumping out a window into the snow, I get it.  
  
Jay: Are you sure.  
  
Mikhaila: (turns laughing) Are you telling me you got drunk and jumped out a window?  
  
Adam: (nods) Not a good idea for me to drink wine. Bad bad idea.  
  
Mikhaila: (laughing herself to tears) You lightweight.  
  
Adam: (raises eyebrow) Is that a challenge?  
  
Mikhaila: If you say so. Pick your poison.  
  
Adam: (thinks) Sex on the Beach.  
  
Mikhaila: Tempting offer Adam, but drinkwise that's a girly drink. Whiskey. Straight up whiskey. I'll get the glasses and the bottle.  
  
Jay: (shakes head) This is gonna be a disaster.  
  
Mikhaila: (gets back with the bottle and two shot glasses, fills them) Drink. (The two end up finishing the bottle. Mikhaila isn't feeling much, but Adam is piss drunk) You don't drink much do you?  
  
Adam: (shakes his head) Nnnooope. Tha las time I drunk I fell ow a winow.  
  
Mikhaila: Jay, a little assistance? I think Adam needs to go home.  
  
Adam: (nods) Yessss. I nee ta go seep. (falls over onto her) Take me ome peas?  
  
Mikhaila: (shakes her head) Oh my god. Why did he even agree to drink with me?  
  
Jay: He's a stubborn jackass that's gonna have the hangover from hell in the morning.  
  
Mikhaila: (nods) Oh god yeah. Come on. Kat, you coming? I've gotta get Adam back to the hotel. He's bombed.  
  
Kat: Sure. (waves to the others) I'll see you guys later.  
  
(The four of them grab a cab back to the hotel and help Adam out of the car.)  
  
Adam: (leaning on Mikhaila and Jay) I like you guys. You fffunny people.  
  
Mikhaila: (groans) What have I done?  
  
Jay: Mikhaila, meet the Drunken Master. Drunken Master, Mikhaila. By the way, you're not allowed near any windows. Let's just be glad Chris wasn't with us tonight, otherwise we'd have Drunkacho to deal with too.  
  
Adam: (waves his head around) Wwhere? Wwhere's Drunkacho?  
  
Mikhaila: He's not here Adam. We're going to your room now.  
  
Adam: (confused) You stayin wif us?  
  
Mikhaila: No, I have my own room.  
  
Adam: (hand on his head, confused look still) Lil fas isn it?  
  
Mikhaila: (wide eyed and chuckling) Oh good god Adam. Kat, you wanna head back to the room? I've got an extra key with me.  
  
Kat: (looks at Adam) Probably a good idea. I'll see ya later. (heads off)  
  
Mikhaila: Alright Adam, into the elevator. Jay, where's your room?  
  
Adam: (standing in the elevator, his balance is knocked when the elevator starts moving and he tips sideways. Mikhaila and Jay catch him from falling. His head lolls to the side) Mik, you've got a nice ass.  
  
Jay: Adam.(busts out laughing)  
  
Mikhaila: (laughing) Adam, for your sake, I hope you don't remember this.  
  
Adam: (confused) Remember what?  
  
Mikhaila: Good Adam. (pats his head) You may be drunk, but you learn quick. (they get off the elevator and get him to his room with Jay. They get him on the bed, where he promptly passes out. Jay lays on his bed while Mikhaila lays on the couch) Alright, so you probably want to know who I am right?  
  
Jay: (nods) Would be nice, considering I've just admitted to half a dozen of my closest friends that I've known you for years.  
  
Mikhaila: Alright. Here it goes. And yes, I'm telling the truth, and no, you're not drunk nor have you had too much to drink.  
  
Jay: Alright. (confused)  
  
Mikhaila: My father is Vince McMahon.  
  
Jay: (laughs) Right. And I'm the Queen Mum.  
  
Mikhaila: (smirks) Nice to meet you your majesty.  
  
Jay: (raises eyebrow) You're shitting me, right?  
  
Mikhaila: You know, I've never quite gotten that expression, but no, I'm not shitting you.  
  
Jay: (wide eyed) But how.who.what?  
  
Mikhaila: (sighs) Alright. Vince was thinking about divorcing Linda a long ass time ago, so they separated. He came to Chicago, where he met my mom. He was gonna stay with my mom but found out Linda was pregnant, so my mom sent him away to her, knowing he wanted to be with his kids. So time goes on and they keep meeting when he's in Chicago. She gets pregnant one of those time, but instead of telling him, runs away, cutting off contact. Blink ahead 24 years. Mom dies, hands me an envelope as she dies, and tells me that the answer's in the envelope. And here I am.  
  
Jay: You're shitting me right?  
  
Mikhaila: Nope. And here's the best part: Stephanie and Shane know, and they'll probably take my head off next time they see me. (sighs) You know that expression when it rains it pours?  
  
Jay: Yeah.  
  
Mikhaila: Well there's a flood warning in my area right now due to constant monsoon rains.  
  
Jay: (nods) Oh yeah.  
  
Mikhaila: You know, every pun intended, but stand back, there's a Hurricane a comin.  
  
Jay: (laughs) You've got a weird sense of humor. Your mom's side?  
  
Mikhaila: (nods) But apparently I get some of my looks and my sarcasm and temper from my dad.  
  
Jay: (looks at her) Yeah, I can see the looks thing.  
  
Mikhaila: (yawns) Well, night.  
  
Jay: (confused) What the hell are you doing?  
  
Mikhaila: (throws a blanket over herself) Going to sleep.  
  
Jay: In here?  
  
Mikhaila: (nods) I wanna be here in the morning when Sleeping Beauty wakes up. I got him drunk. It's my responsibility to take care of him. (closes her eyes)  
  
Jay: Whatever. (goes to sleep)  
  
Adam: (wakes up in the morning with a severe headache and a need to puke. Runs to the bathroom, crashing into the wall and waking Mikhaila up) Oh god. Not feeling good.  
  
Mikhaila: (opening one eye) What the hell.oh, I'm in their room. Adam, what'd you do? (hears him fall down in the bathroom) Shit! (runs and holds his head over the toilet and holds his hair back) Adam, you're an idiot.  
  
Adam: (grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste, turning red) Thanks, but what are you doing here?  
  
Mikhaila: I told Jay everything last night after we got you up here and I figured I'd just crash on your couch. You've got a nice couch by the way.  
  
Adam: (closes his eyes) Turn off the lights. Please, no lights.  
  
Mikhaila: You don't have anything to do for work today do you?  
  
Adam: (shakes his head) Well, now that you mention it, I've gotta go to a signing this afternoon. Good thing my character wears sunglasses.  
  
Mikhaila: Then we'd better get you sobered up real quick. (searches through his bag) You've gotta have some form of aspirin in here. (looks around)  
  
Adam: Actually, I'm allergic to the stuff.  
  
Mikhaila: Well, grab what you need for later. You're coming to my room. I've got damn near everything in there.  
  
Adam: (shrugs) Whatever. Just so long as I can be out in public by..well, seven hours from now.  
  
Mikhaila: (looks at him as they walk out the door) Why in god's name did you agree to drink with me last night?  
  
Adam: (walking down the hall with her) I have no damn idea. And why aren't you as miserable as I am.  
  
Mikhaila: I went to college. I learned real quick to hold my liquor.  
  
Adam: Ah. (nods then holds his head) Not good idea to nod. Let's just lay down now. Not wanting to move.  
  
Mikhaila: Well, one elevator trip left. (gets in the elevator and on the way up remembers what he said last night and laughs)  
  
Adam: What?  
  
Mikhaila: Do you even remember what you said last night?  
  
Adam: (thinks) At what point?  
  
Mikhaila: The elevator.  
  
Adam: (thinks back and goes wide eyed, looking at her) Uh oh.  
  
Mikhaila: (nods) Yeah.  
  
Adam: (turns red) Oh man. I've made a complete ass of myself. Shit!  
  
Mikhaila: It's fine. I've done this before, unfortunately. In college, you learn a lot of shit, including how to cure a hangover in time for an exam. Or, in your case, a public appearance. (opens her door) Come on. Lay down on the couch. I'll find some sort painkillers. Aleve work?  
  
Adam: (nods and lays down) Oh god, what's that noise?  
  
Mikhaila: Sounds like Kat's playing a guitar.  
  
Adam: (closes his eyes and puts pillows over his ears) Make it stop! Please make it stop!!  
  
Mikhaila: (shouts) Hey Kat, can you cut the guitar for a while?  
  
Adam: MIK! STOP SHOUTING!  
  
Mikhaila: Sorry! (hears the guitar stop) Well, it worked. (walks over with water and Aleve) Here's the Aleve. I'll have room service send some food up.  
  
Adam: I don't want to see anything resembling food. I just saw it in the toilet thank you very much.  
  
Mikhaila: (chuckling) Lots of bread. It'll soak up the alcohol. That way you'll sober up faster. I think.  
  
Adam: (groans) Whatever you say. Just please make sure I can be in public today, or your dad'll fire me.  
  
Mikhaila: No he won't. (hears a knock at the door)  
  
Adam: Aw man! My head's pounding so bad I can hear it!  
  
Mikhaila: No dear, that's the door. Someone's knocking.  
  
Adam: Why does everyone insist on torturing me now?  
  
Mikhaila: (walking to answer the door) Cause you're so damn entertaining when you're hung over. (opens the door) Hey Matt. Come on in! (shouts) Hey Kat! It's Matt!! Get your ass out here!  
  
Adam: MIK! THE SHOUTING!  
  
Mikhaila: Sorry again! I'm gonna call for that food.  
  
Matt: (looking at Adam on the couch) Do I even need to ask?  
  
Adam: Add whiskey to the list of things I'll never drink again.  
  
Matt: You look like hell.  
  
Adam: You don't look so bad yourself.  
  
Matt: (shakes his head) Good god man. And you've got a signing tonight don't you?  
  
Adam: Yeah. So right now I've got.oh.7 hours to sober up enough to be in public.  
  
Matt: And you ended up here how?  
  
Adam: Another long story.  
  
Matt: Right. And on that note.I have plans with Kat so I'll see you later.  
  
Adam: (raises eye brow) Plans with Kat huh?  
  
Matt: Dude it's not like that. I'm with Amy and I have been for a long time you know that, besides Kat's just a kid.  
  
Adam: I don't know man, she doesn't look very kid like to me anymore.  
  
Matt: We're just two old friends hanging out for the day that's all.  
  
Adam: Well bro, she's in there.  
  
Matt: Thanks. (walks over to the door and knocks) Kat?  
  
Kat: Come in.  
  
Matt: (walks in and finds her sitting cross legged on the bed with papers scattered around guitar in hand) Hey woman.  
  
Kat: Oh my god Matt! It's noon already? (starts to franticly run her fingers through her hair trying to fix it)  
  
Matt: Yep (looks at her in a pair of grey skater pants and a black wife beater) Don't worry you look fine.  
  
Kat: (blushes) Sorry, I start to play and I just loose track of time sometimes.  
  
Matt: Sounds like Jeff (sounding almost disappointed) I'll never understand it.  
  
Kat: Come here (pats the bed by her) Let me show you.  
  
Matt: Ok (sits on the bed and Kat puts the guitar in Matt's hands gets off the bed and kneels in front of him and moves his fingers to a position to play a cord and puts the pick in his hand and motions for him to strum and he does and it comes out sort of muffled and she moves his fingers to another cord position and Matt strums the guitar again Matt looks from at the end of the guitar to down at Kat and stops at her eyes and she goes to move his fingers again and when she moves his hand their fingers interlock they both look at their hands and quickly let go and Matt almost shoves the guitar back to Kat.) I think I'll just leave the guitar playing to you and Jeff.  
  
Kat: (gets up) Yeah, um we better get going lot's of shopping to do, come on.  
  
Matt: Yeah.  
  
Kat: (walks out to the other room) Wow Adam.  
  
Adam: Yeah I know, I know I look like hell.  
  
Kat: Well we'll see you later.  
  
Adam: Ok have fun you too.  
  
Matt: Let it go.  
  
Adam: Ok ok!  
  
Kat: (they leave) What was that all about?  
  
Matt: No clue. So um, where would you like to go shopping?  
  
Kat: Um, I guess Pac Sun.  
  
Matt: Ok I like that store. (they head to the mall and they find the store)  
  
Kat: Oh my god I could get in so much trouble in here.  
  
Matt: See a lot of stuff you like?  
  
Kat: Yeah pretty much the entire store.  
  
Matt: So grab some stuff and try it on.  
  
Kat: No, I am looking for bathing suits I don't need to spend money on clothes right now.  
  
Matt: (reaches in his pocket and pulls out his wallet and pulls out his American Express Card and hands it to her) Here get whatever you want.  
  
Kat: Matt, I'm not spending your money.  
  
Matt: No, it's ok really.  
  
Kat: Wow. I, I don't know what to say.  
  
Matt: Consider it a welcome back present.  
  
Kat: That's some present, are you sure?  
  
Matt: I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't.  
  
Kat: Oh my god (Hugs him) this is about the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me.  
  
Matt: (Matt goes ridged and then takes his arm slowly and puts them around her) Um, your welcome.  
  
Kat: (she walks through the store to where the bathing suits are and grabs some and goes in to the dressing room) Um I think I've found one but I don't know is this diva worthy? (she walks out in a light blue and white Hawaiian print string bikini)  
  
Matt: (Matt's jaw drops and his eyes go wide and he inadvertently holds his breath) Wow.I.um.  
  
Kat: Oh, is it that bad?  
  
Matt: (blushes) No, it's...it's um that good.  
  
Kat: (blushes) Thanks.I'm gonna go find another one now.  
  
Trish: (she can't see Kat because she is standing in the dressing room.) Hey Matt hey Ames.Kat, what are you doing here? With him?  
  
Kat: Well I'm doing the photo shoot with you guys tomorrow and Matt and I had plans to hang out to catch up on old times and I needed stuff to wear for tomorrow and so I had to drag him with me.  
  
Trish: Hey Kevin over here!  
  
Kevin: Hey Matt. Kathryn! What the hell are you doing in that?  
  
Kat: Hi Kevin, err dad, I guess I forgot to tell you that Vince asked me to do the photo shoot tomorrow and he may want to use me as a diva.  
  
Kevin: You aren't doing any photo shoot especially in that.  
  
Kat: Dad!  
  
Kevin: Mathew what do you think?  
  
Matt: (he and Kat are now blushing profusely because of what had happened a few minutes earlier) I, I think it's up to her, I mean, she's the one who had to wear it.  
  
Trish: And babe that's just like the one you made me buy for the last shoot.  
  
Matt and Kat: Kevin!  
  
Kevin: On second thought you look really pretty honey and have fun, I need to go now.  
  
Trish: See you later guys. (looks at Matt) Behave!  
  
Kat: (finds another two bathing suits and quite a few outfits and runs up quite a big tab on Matt's credit card) Thanks so much for this Matt.  
  
Matt: It's not a problem. I'm sure you'll find some way to repay me (Kat blushes) I mean.wow that came out so wrong.  
  
Kat: It's ok. 


	5. riding it

Here we go again..  
  
Adam: (walking around the room) And this is doing what exactly?  
  
Mikhaila: Making you move. If you just sit there you'll feel like shit all day. (sits down) How are you feeling now anyway?  
  
Adam: (shrugs) As good as can be expected. Almost over the hangover. Listen, you can obviously tell I'm in no state to be in public alone. Do you think I could get a ride to where I'm going?  
  
Mikhaila: Sure. Not like I have anything but avoiding the terrible two to do.  
  
Adam: That, my dear, was a mouthful. And yeah. Do they know where you're staying?  
  
Mikhaila: I'm assuming so. We're all probably on the same floor. I'm just glad they're avoiding me and not hounding me. (sighs) You know, I always imagined this wonderful meeting with my dad and if he had any kids we'd get along great and everything. Guess it was just wishful thinking.  
  
Adam: (sits down next to her on the couch) Hey, it may not be great, but at least you know who your dad is now, and he knows that you're out there and that your mom really did love him.  
  
Mikhaila: (lays on her half of the couch) Yeah, well, still doesn't settle my mind any. I'd really like to talk to them, but at this point, no so much.  
  
Adam: (rests a hand on her side) Well, it'll pass. They may be stubborn assholes, but they're bound to come around. They're family. You know, speaking of, you gonna use McMahon as your last name?  
  
Mikhaila: At this point? Yeah fucking right! (shrugs) I don't feel that I'm a part of this family. But if I ever do, I'd consider it. Besides, I highly doubt that anything about me is going to get out anytime soon.  
  
Adam: (laughs) Although it IS kinda nice to see Stephanie and Shane's world thrown upside down. They are a bit spoiled.  
  
Mikhaila: I'm glad to amuse you so. (chuckles) Well, Adam, I think you're about ready to greet the public, don't you?  
  
Adam: (shrugs) I'll give it a shot, but I still have a headache and that whole photosensitivity thing.  
  
Mikhaila: Be glad that's all you have. Come on. Let's go somewhere. I've gotta shower and change first though. (goes into her bedroom, shutting the door)  
  
Adam: (sits down on the couch with his head in his hands) What the hell am I doing? (uses the phone to call his room) Jay?  
  
Jay: Yeah? Adam?! What in god's name happened to the two of you.  
  
Adam: We came up to her room this morning after I paid my tribute to the porcelain gods.  
  
Jay: (shakes his head) Dude, you just don't belong drinking. Do you remember anything from last night?  
  
Adam: Yeah. Just what part are you referring to?  
  
Jay: The elevator.  
  
Adam: (groans) Yes. I really made an ass of myself didn't I?  
  
Jay: Yes, yes you did. Well Drunken Master, are you properly taken care of? (chuckling)  
  
Adam: Jay, this isn't funny! She's gonna hate me after this!  
  
Jay: Adam, she took you to her room, and didn't kick you out. She doesn't hate you.  
  
Adam: (growls) Great. And now I've gotta sit through the signing tonight. Normally, I love signings, but with a partial hangover, it's gonna be interesting. She's giving me a ride there, though. There's no way I'm driving.  
  
Jay: (sarcastically) Oh yeah. She hates you Adam. Just despises you. Seriously man, what's going on?  
  
Adam: Hey, I had a hangover, she knew how to cure it. That's all.  
  
Jay: (trying not to laugh) Knew how to cure it huh?  
  
Adam: Oh that is not funny Jay! Jesus. Now I know how Matt felt.  
  
Jay: Right. You just keep telling yourself that. This is going to be interesting. I mean, didn't you learn from Hunter not to get involved with the boss's daughter?  
  
Adam: I am NOT involved with the boss's daughter!  
  
Jay: You just spent most of the day in her room. Define not involved.  
  
Adam: Just knock it off already dammit. This is weird enough. (chuckling) So how's Gail doing?  
  
Jay: Touche, my friend. Touche. Gail is doing great. And she's just a FRIEND.  
  
Adam: Right. I believe this is my turn to poke fun, don't you?  
  
Jay: Alright. I get it. I'll cut it out. So anyway, see you tonight at the signing.  
  
Adam: Sure. See ya then. (hangs up)  
  
Mikhaila: (walks out in a pair of hip hugger flares and an army print tank top) You ready?  
  
Adam: (looks her up and down before turning away) Yeah. Let's go.  
  
Mikhaila: (shakes her head and follows him out) So what do you want to do?  
  
Adam: Well, (checks his watch) considering we have about three hours until I need to be there, so what do you think?  
  
Mikhaila: I know! We ARE in Utah. Let's go for a trail ride!  
  
Adam: A what?!  
  
Mikhaila: Trail ride. You know, sit down on a horse, they move, you move with them.  
  
Adam: (shakes head) Great. Let's go.  
  
Mikhaila: (heads downstairs, finds out where the trail rides are, and gets out there. They rent two horses for a couple hours. Mikhaila is relaxed and enjoying herself, while Adam is looking particularly nervous)(laughing) Adam, you've got to relax. The horse isn't going to kill you.  
  
Adam: (looks at the horse, who turns his head to see him) Easy for you to say. He's 1200 pounds and has a mind of his own, and I'm 6 feet off the ground.  
  
Mikhaila: Adam Copeland, are you admitting you're afraid of horses?  
  
Adam: Mikhaila McMahon, yes, yes I am. This isn't my idea of fun, persay, but hey, I'm trying aren't I?  
  
Mikhaila: Then I suppose you've never really ridden before.  
  
Adam: (smirks) Whatever gave you that idea?  
  
Mikhaila: (laughing) You have no idea how fun it can be though! (takes off at a run)  
  
Adam: (not paying attention to the horse, his horse takes off after Mikhaila's)(screaming) STOP! STOP DAMMIT!!! I'm gonna die!  
  
Mikhaila: (jumping a log, she slows down to a walk, letting Adam catch up) So, how was the run?  
  
Adam: You need to die. Right now. You know this damn horse jumped over that damn log back there?  
  
Mikhaila: (laughs and shakes her head) It's a rush isn't it?!  
  
Adam: I reiterate, you need to die. But yes, it was a rush. I can see why you like it, but let's not make this a habit. And by the way, if this was a twisted way of finishing off that hangover, it worked. (checks his watch) We've gotta get going.  
  
Mikhaila: (groans) Alright. We can go, but you're stuck coming with me again, whether you want to or not.  
  
Adam: (raises an eyebrow) And why is that?  
  
Mikhaila: Because I'm a McMahon.  
  
(The two laugh as they head back, returning the horses.)  
  
Adam: (gets off and goes by Mikhaila) Ground! Ground is nice! Come on you. Get off that horse.  
  
Mikhaila: (smirks) And if I don't want to?  
  
Adam: (grabs her by the waist and pulls her off) Now you've got no choice.  
  
(The two stand there, Adam holding Mikhaila by the waist and Mikhaila bracing herself with her hands on his chest. Finally, they break the contact at the same time)  
  
Mikhaila: Let's get to that signing. (turns away, hoping he didn't notice her blush)  
  
Adam: Yeah. The signing. Gotta get to that.  
  
(The two head back to the signing, talking in the car about anything except what just happened. When they get there, they see Jay and head over to sit by him)  
  
Jay: You two look like you've had an interesting afternoon. (smirks)  
  
Adam: She tried to kill me if that's what you mean.  
  
Mikhaila: Oh don't start that. I made him go horseback riding with me.  
  
Adam: And you took off like it was the damned Derby!  
  
Mikhaila: I told you you had to pay attention when you ride. Your horse took advantage of the opportunity.  
  
Adam: Yeah, and cleared a 10 foot log with me on his back!! I could've died!!  
  
Mikhaila: (laughs) Don't let him fool you. The log was like, 2 feet, 3 feet high max.  
  
Jay: (stares at Adam wide eyed) You.got on.a horse?!  
  
Adam: (glares at him) Yes, Jay, I did.  
  
Jay: But you said after.  
  
Adam: (through gritted teeth) Not now Jay.  
  
Mikhaila: (confused) After what?  
  
Adam: (sighs) Not now, please Mikhaila. I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Mikhaila: (raises and eyebrow at Jay from behind Adam) Alright then.  
  
Jay: (shakes his head) Yeah. So anyone seen Matt? (notices him run in the door, Kat behind him) I'm guessing he's a bit late.  
  
Adam: (turns to see the two out of breath) Yeah. You know, Jeff's rubbing off on him.  
  
Jay: He's been getting better though. Jeff, I mean. And anyway, what's Kat doing with him?  
  
Adam: (shrugs) Who knows. They knew each other from back when she was here with Kevin for a while. Maybe they were catching up on things.  
  
Jay: Right.  
  
Mikhaila: I'm gonna go talk to Kat for a minute. I'll be back in a few. (walks off)  
  
Jay: What the hell?! You actually got back on a horse?! Did you even mention.  
  
Adam: (shakes his head) No! And I'm not going to, although now, thanks to you, she'll probably ask me about it. Dude, you've got no idea. I was freaking out up there. Seriously. I thought I was gonna die, but she just took off like it was nothing, and my horse, that fucker, just decided to go on with her, ignoring me.  
  
Jay: (shocked) Wow. I never thought you'd even attempt it again. Shit, she's got you wrapped around her finger already.  
  
Adam: (indignant) She does not!  
  
Jay: Right. Whatever you say Adam. She got you to do something you've sworn off for how long? I'd say there's something.  
  
Adam: Jay, knock it off. I've had the shit scared out of me today. I'm not exactly happy about it.  
  
Jay: Fine, fine. Come on. They're gonna start soon.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mikhaila: Hey Kat! (waves at her as she approaches)  
  
Kat: Hey! What's up? You've got this stupid happy look.  
  
Mikhaila: Yeah! I just got back from horseback riding! It was great! We ran and jumped and rode and everything!  
  
Kat: (confused) We? Who's we?  
  
Mikhaila: Adam and I. I dragged him along.  
  
Kat: (stares) WHAT?! (quiets down) You got Adam on a horse?  
  
Mikhaila: (confused) Yeah.  
  
Kat: Are we talking about the same Adam? As in Adam Copeland? As in Edge?  
  
Mikhaila: YES! What the hell is the big deal? We went out riding for Chrissake! You know, Jay made a big deal too.  
  
Kat: (thinks "So she doesn't know") That's something you're gonna have to talk to Adam about.  
  
Mikhaila: What? Did something happen? What the hell won't people tell me?  
  
Kat: Just.talk to Adam. It's not my place to tell. Wanna see the new bathing suit I got for the shoot tomorrow?  
  
Mikhaila: (notices four bags on the floor) Shit! That's a bit more than a bathing suit, yes?  
  
Kat: (nods) Hey, it's not on my plastic. I went with Matt, and he volunteered to pay.  
  
Mikhaila: (smirks) Oh really.  
  
Kat: (blushes and glares) Yes really, and don't go there.  
  
Mikhaila: Right right right. (shakes her head)  
  
(The two talk through the signing. Mikhaila keeps sneaking glances at Adam, wondering what the hell everyone knew that she didn't. Kat kept stealing glances at Matt, still confused as to what he had meant by everything today. At the end, Mikhaila waves at Kat and heads back to Adam)  
  
Mikhaila: Hey! How'd the signing go?  
  
Adam: Great! I love doing signings. The fans are just awesome to be around!  
  
Mikhaila: Well, at least you're happy about it.  
  
Adam: (nods) It's fun. (whines) Can I get a ride back?  
  
Mikhaila: Right. I'm gonna leave you here without a ride back. Of course! Come on. I dragged you out riding, the least I could do is play chauffeur for the night.  
  
Adam: (looks worried) Right. Thanks for the ride. Let's go! (heads out, hoping she didn't notice is nervousness)  
  
Mikhaila: Hey Adam, I'm not exactly tall. Can you slow up a bit?  
  
Adam: Sorry about that. (slows down)  
  
Mikhaila: (puts a hand on his arm, stopping him and turning him to her) Look, I'm not gonna press you about it, but something obviously happened between you and a horse once. I'm sorry if I freaked you out by making you go out riding. (gives him a hug)  
  
Adam: (sighs) Well, yeah, I was scared out of my damned mind, but I went anyway. I needed too get back on sometime.  
  
Mikhaila: (getting in the car) Adam, if you were that scared, why didn't you say anything?  
  
Adam: (shrugs) I was going to, but you had this look, like you were so excited. I couldn't tell you no.  
  
Mikhaila: For future reference, you don't have to go along with everything I say.  
  
Adam: (sighs) Do you really wanna know what happened? 


	6. explinations under the stars

Mikhaila: Why don't we wait til we get back to the hotel? I have a feeling this isn't gonna be easy to tell.  
  
Adam: No. Not really.  
  
(The two ride back in silence to the hotel and head back to Mikhaila's room, Mikhaila laying down on the couch as Adam drapes himself across the other one)  
  
Adam: Well, when I was a kid, I used to have this friend, Mike. God, we used to do everything together. He lived on this farm outside the city in Toronto, and my mom used to get home late from work, so I'd stay by him until she could come get me. We would play in the woods and go out riding all the time.  
  
Mikhaila: So you have ridden before. I figured since you didn't fall off over the jump. Anyway, continue.  
  
Adam: Right. So anyway, we couldn't do much once I started training with the wrestling and all, but we always stayed in contact. One weekend, when I was home, we decided to go for a ride through his dad's fields and on the trails through the woods. It was in the Spring I think. Anyway, we were on this trail that ran along the edge of the protected forest when my horse reared up and his froze. Right in front of us was one very pissed off looking moose, and neither horse wanted any part of it. We turned and ran full out. Well, during the storm that had happened a few nights earlier, a tree must've fallen, cause when we rounded the bend, we had about 5 seconds to ready for the jump. My horse cleared, but slipped and we went down. The last thing I remember his him rolling over me.  
  
Mikhaila: (realization is dawning on her, she goes over to the couch he's on, sitting next to him, letting him lean his head on her shoulder) What.what happened to Mike?  
  
Adam: (takes a deep breath) He.his horse.they caught a branch on the way over. He went flying off the horse, head first into a tree. (breathes deeply) He never had a chance. When I finally woke up a few days later, my mom was there. She told me that when they found him, he had died instantly. (sighs) I never went back to that house or those woods again. And I swore up and down that I'd never get back on a horse. (lets tears fall) God, I was terrified being back on a horse.  
  
Mikhaila: (strokes his hair comfortingly, hugging him, letting him cry on her shoulder) God, I didn't know. I never would've asked you to go if I'd have known. Can you please promise me that next time you don't want to do something, you'll tell me?  
  
Adam: Yeah. Only if you promise you won't tell anyone you saw me cry?  
  
Mikhaila: You guys and your macho bullshit. But I promise I won't. Now, if you want something to eat, and judging by the sound of your stomach, you're hungry, we should go out and find food.  
  
Adam: Sure. I want to change first though. How about I go shower and change and meet you back here?  
  
Mikhaila: Sounds like a plan. Go on. I'm gonna change too.  
  
(Mikhaila changes into a nice dress and Adam comes back in a pair of khakis and a nice dress shirt. They decide to eat in the hotel restaurant. Once they're seated, they start talking, avoiding the whole subject of what'd happened before.)  
  
Vince: So, we finalized that from the last show. On to new bus.  
  
Stephanie: (glances around, noticing Adam and Mikhaila walking in a sitting down at a table near them) Oh great. Dad, you're an asshole, you know that?  
  
Vince: (confused) What in the hell are you talking about?  
  
Shane: (noticing Stephanie's glance) What's she doing here? Did you set this up? You did, didn't you?  
  
Vince: What in god's name are you two babbling about? We're talking business dammit.  
  
Stephanie: Whatever. Consider this meeting closed until she leaves.  
  
Vince: What? Who?! (follows their glares and notices Mikhaila and Adam) Oh. Look, this wasn't planned, but if you two are gonna be brats about everything, I'm gonna go say hi! (walks over to them) Hey you two.  
  
Mikhaila: Dad?! What're you doing here?!  
  
Adam: (nervous as hell) Uh.um.hello sir.  
  
Vince: (beaming like an idiot) Mikhaila, how are you! I hope you don't mind if I sit down for a few minutes?  
  
Mikhaila: (looks to Adam and both shrug) Sure, why not? I'm good. How's your day been?  
  
Vince: Pretty good. Had a few meetings, relaxed for a while. I was in the middle of a meeting but.tensions ran high, shall we say? (nodding his head toward Stephanie and Shane)  
  
Mikhaila: (looked over there and waves) Right. I get it. Sorry about that.  
  
Vince: It's not your fault. They need to learn to deal. So how's your day been?  
  
Mikhaila: Well, I spent the morning.well, taking care of a few issues, then Adam and I went out horseback riding for a while before the signing.  
  
Vince: (wide eyed to Adam) You went riding?!  
  
Adam: (nods) Yeah. I'm not saying it was the most enjoyable of experiences, but hell, it wasn't too bad either.  
  
Vince: Damn. So Mikhaila, got any other tricks up those sleeves of yours?  
  
Mikhaila: (shakes her head) Nope. That's it. I'm out. So about this whole traveling thing.  
  
Vince: (looks surprised) You want to travel? With us?  
  
Mikhaila: I think it'd be fun. I could at least learn more about what my dad does for a living, and possibly break down that iron wall those two have up and get to know my family.  
  
Vince: Wow. Well, you'll have to meet Linda soon. She'll be wanting to meet you.  
  
Mikhaila: Who's Linda?  
  
Vince: She's my wife. She'll be wanting to.  
  
Mikhaila: (terrified) Your what?! She knows?!  
  
Vince: (nods) She knows. I told her about everything when I got back from Chicago. I didn't want to hide it from her. Hiding something like that just isn't right. She understood. So when do you want to meet her?  
  
Mikhaila: Um.well.just.huh? (shakes her head) How about when she's around next?  
  
Vince: She'll be at the next show. Wow. Guess you'll be traveling with us for a while. You sure you wanna do this?  
  
Mikhaila: Dammit Dad, just yes! I just graduated, my mom just died, and I don't have a job. I think traveling around here wouldn't be too bad of an idea. And like I said, I want to get to know you better.  
  
Vince: Well then, it's settled. We'll just make sure to add you to the list for rooms.  
  
Mikhaila: About that. Can you put Kat in my room from now on?  
  
Vince: Sure, but why?  
  
Mikhaila: (quickly) Oh, we're just getting along so well and it's weird trying to hang out with Kevin and all.  
  
Vince: (shrugs) Sure. I'm gonna go dear. See you tomorrow at the airport. We'll be in LA next. (leaves)  
  
Adam: That was a bit close. Do you realize you just called him Dad through that whole conversation?  
  
Mikhaila: Wow. I did. Weird huh?  
  
Adam: Not so weird. Now can we please order? (pouts out his lip) Please?  
  
Mikhaila: (laughing) Dammit. I hate when people use that look on me.  
  
Adam: I'll have to remember that.  
  
Mikhaila: (raises eyebrow) And that's supposed to mean?  
  
Adam: Well, when I need something, I'm just gonna pout.  
  
Mikhaila: (shakes her head) Mr. Copeland, don't try that on me again. I'll let it by this time. (chuckles)  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Kat: So how did it go?  
  
Matt: Oh fine, I signed a lot of Jeff and my book. God I'm such an idiot I can't believe I almost forgot I had a signing.  
  
Kat: Well I'm not surprised about you signing a lot of your book, it's really good.  
  
Matt: You read it.  
  
Kat: Of course I did it was really sweet how you talked about Amy. And when you talked about your mom it almost made me cry.  
  
Matt: Come on I wanna show you something.  
  
Kat: I hope it involves food I'm pretty hungry.  
  
Matt: We can do that. (takes out his cell phone calls information for Dominos) Yes I'll have a large pizza with pepperoni, bacon and ham. Ok Thanks.  
  
Kat: Pizza?  
  
Matt: Don't worry it will be worth it trust me, come on. (They pick up the pizza and Matt drives to the outskirts of the city and up into the mountains Matt pulls off into a turn out and parks the car and grabs the pizza and gets out motioning for Kat to come with him and he sits on the hood of the rental car. Kat gets out and sits next to him. She looks to see mountains on three sides of her and The Great Salt Lake in the distance with the lights of the city in the valley bellow.)  
  
Kat: Oh Matt, It's beautiful.  
  
Matt: I found this place the first time we traveled to Salt Lake and I've come back each time. It's so peaceful.  
  
Kat: Amy must love this.  
  
Matt: Actually I've never brought her hear. She's not really into stuff like this. It's kind of become my own little personal spot.  
  
Kat: Then why did you bring me here?  
  
Matt: I don't know. Here have some pizza.  
  
Kat: I can't believe you remembered what I like on pizza.  
  
Matt: Oh yeah I guess I did. (They finish the pizza and Matt lays back on the hood of the car and Kat does the same) Wow look at the stars. They are so amazing. Look there's the big dipper and there's Casiopia. (Kat laughs) What?  
  
Kat: You have the cutest look on your face, it must be an I'm really into something look, it's the same look you have when you wrestle.  
  
Matt: I've always liked astronomy. To look up there and think god made all that and still managed to make a little speck like me, it's kind of flattering really.  
  
Kat: (slides closer to Matt) And I thought Jeff was the poetic one.  
  
Matt: (laughs) I can't take credit for that one it's from the movie Tombstone. Come on, you've got an early morning tomorrow we better get you back. (they get back in the car and head back to the hotel. Matt walks Kat to her room) Have fun with your shoot. I'll see you in a few days kido.  
  
Kat: Ok, bye. (she walks in the door and makes a disappointed face) Kido? (sighs)  
  
Matt: (walks a few steps down the hall and leans up against the wall.) God damn it! What are you doing you stupid idiot, you're with Amy, Amy. (sighs and continues down the hall)  
  
Kat: (walks in and notices the TV on) Good lord can't she turn off the TV at least? (bends over to turn it off) Honestly, I can't sleep.(turns her head as she hears breathing and notices Adam and Mikhaila sleeping on the couch together) Hm.to wake or not to wake.Nah. (goes to her room to sleep 


	7. how the hell'd we wind up like this?

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took this long for an update. I was at home for break and the story was on Mave's computer. I hope this is worth the wait. I will post another chapter tomorrow. I know that I always say stuff like that and I don't do it but I'll be at Maves to watch wrestling so I will.  
  
Meanwhile...after dinner  
  
Adam: Well, that was a little weird.  
  
Mikhaila: (opening the door) Well, yeah. Having dinner with my dad, even those few moments he was there, was a little strange.  
  
Adam: (holds the door open for her) Well, strange for you considering you just met him. Awkward for me considering he's my boss and I was having dinner with his daughter.  
  
Mikhaila: Hey, you wanna watch a movie? I'm sure there's something on.  
  
Adam: Sure. (closes the door and heads to the couch, sitting next to her) So what are you interested in watching anyway?  
  
Mikhaila: (picks up the remote and starts flipping through the channels) No.no.no.no.no.Wait a sec.no.no.  
  
Adam: (grabs the remote) Dammit, you're worse than I am. Gimme that!  
  
Mikhaila: (grabs for remote) Hey, my room, my pick! (leans over him trying to get the remote) Damn you sneaky Canadians!  
  
Adam: (laughing) Yep. Damn the Canadians. This damn Canadian is picking a movie though.  
  
Mikhaila: Well great Canadian, I'm changing out of this dress. I want to be comfortable. (goes to change and comes back to find him half laying on the couch, his shirt off and laying on the floor) Um, do you plan on letting me have room on that couch?  
  
Adam: (raises eyebrow) I left you room. Come on, sit down.  
  
Mikhaila: (shakes her head) You asked for it. (lays down on the couch, leaning her head against the pillow and grabbing the remote from him) My choice. (turns to the pay-per-view and clicks through the movies) Well, what do you think?  
  
Adam: (feeling a little awkward at the moment) Ok then. Um.well, whatever you think. You think I could have my arm back?  
  
Mikhaila: (moves so he can move his arm) Hm..Tomb Raider works. (selects it and settles in)  
  
Adam: (nervous as hell) Um.do you want me to go on the other couch? I could you know.  
  
Mikhaila: (shrugs) It's up to you, but I'm perfectly comfortable here.  
  
Adam: (thinks "I am too, a little too comfortable") If you don't mind then, I'll just stay here. (drapes his arm around her middle)  
  
Mikhaila: (looks down at his arm and tenses a little, then relaxes, settling herself closer next to him, and lacing her fingers with his)  
  
(The two lay there comfortably, watching the movie. Soon, though, the two fall asleep, Mikhaila inching closer to Adam and resting her head against his chest. They spend the night there.)  
  
Mikhaila: (groaning and opening an eye) What the hell.(looks around).I'm on the couch. (looks down) With an extra set of arms. (turns her head to see Adam sleeping soundly there. She decides to lay back down and not disturb him)  
  
Adam: (feels movement and opens his eyes, noticing Mikhaila still there) What the hell happened?  
  
Mikhaila: (feels him moving and wakes up again, looking up to see him looking at her) Um.good morning?  
  
Adam: Did we fall asleep on the couch last night?  
  
Mikhaila: (looking around) Gee, what do you think?  
  
Adam: Aw man. Jay's gonna ride my ass for this one, pardon the pun.  
  
Mikhaila: Not as bad as Kat's gonna be on mine, seeing as how she probably saw us like this. The TV is off, and I sure as hell didn't turn it off.  
  
Adam: (sighs and leans back) Oh boy. Just.oh boy.  
  
Mikhaila: My sentiments exactly. Well, how's breakfast sounding?  
  
Adam: You're hungry?!  
  
Mikhaila: First thing I do when I wake up is eat. Otherwise, Mik is not a happy lady. And you've probably seen my dad pissed, so you can imagine what I'm capable of.  
  
Adam: Yeah. Probably should get food then.  
  
Mikhaila: (looks down, unlacing her fingers and moving her arm) Would you mind letting go of me then so I can put on something to go eat in.  
  
Adam: (blushing and letting go) Sorry about that.  
  
Mikhaila: I wasn't complaining. (goes to her room and throws on a pair of cargo pants and a tank top) Well, you think we should ask Kat if she wants to go?  
  
Adam: Probably a good idea. And then we need to go to my room so I can put on something else that looks a little less.slept in?  
  
Mikhaila: (chuckles as she walks to Kat's door with him) Probably a good idea. (knocks) Hey Kat, you in? (opens the door to find Kat already packed and sitting on the bed smiling)  
  
Kat: Morning Sleeping Beauties.  
  
Adam and Mikhaila: Not a word. To anyone.  
  
Kat: My lips are sealed. But I'm guessing yours aren't.  
  
Adam: (blushing) Not funny.  
  
Mikhaila: (glaring) Not funny at all.  
  
Kat: (laughing) You two are hilarious. I won't mention this, but believe me, you won't hear the end of it.  
  
Mikhaila: We know, we know. Anyway, you hungry? And speaking of, it wasn't early when we fell asleep. Where were you?  
  
Kat: You want my lips to remain sealed?  
  
Mikhaila: So yeah, sounds like you had a great time last night.  
  
Kat: Yeah, I did. (sighs) God I'm in trouble.  
  
Adam: Trouble? How?  
  
Kat: (shakes her head) Nope. Not saying anything. I'll see you two downstairs in a few.  
  
Mikhaila: (nods) Yep. (goes out with Adam to his room. He opens the door to find Jay throwing his things in his suitcase)  
  
Adam: (whispering under his breath) Shit.  
  
Jay: (looks up at the clicking of the door opening) Adam?! Where in the blue fuck were you last night?  
  
Adam: (nervously) Um.I stayed with a friend.  
  
Jay: (looks around him to see Mikhaila yawning) Ah. That friend.  
  
Adam: Jay, NOT A WORD.  
  
Jay: (puts his hand over his heart) I wouldn't dream of it.  
  
Mikhaila: Seriously Jay, please? Remember, you're my friend from all the way in Canada.  
  
Jay: (groans) Oh yeah. That's been easy. You know how many people have been asking who the hell you were?  
  
Mikhaila: What'd you tell them?  
  
Jay: (shrugs) You were a good friend in high school and that you and Adam had a thing going on in high school.  
  
Adam and Mikhaila: WHAT?!  
  
Jay: (laughing) Relax, I'm kidding. Nobody's really asked, although a few have been looking your way.  
  
Mikhaila: (breathes out) Thanks, although you do realize I'm gonna have to kick your ass at some point for getting the both of us.  
  
Adam: Well, you two chat, I need to grab something to wear other than this. (pulls out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from out of his suitcase and goes in the bathroom to change)  
  
Jay: Alright, I want details.  
  
Mikhaila: We fell asleep on the couch watching a movie. That's about it.  
  
Jay: (narrows his eyes) Same couch or different couches?  
  
Mikhaila: Oh god, what do you think?  
  
Jay: (laughs) Thought so.  
  
Mikhaila: (smirks) Alright Jay, how's Gail?  
  
Jay: (face falls) What? How the hell did you.  
  
Mikhaila: I saw the looks you two were giving each other during the signing. And hey, I don't bother you, you don't bother me.  
  
Jay: Agreed.  
  
Adam: (comes out and walks over by the two) You two ready to go?  
  
Jay: I'm not really all that hungry. I'm gonna eat on the plane. You two go ahead, you lovebirds you.  
  
Adam: (glares and growls) Jay.  
  
Mikhaila: (growls) Jayson.  
  
Jay: (chuckling) Alright, alright. I get the point. And I'll stop. For god's sake, you're a McMahon. I'll be screwed if I piss you off.  
  
Mikhaila: (nods) Yep. One of the better things about being related to Vince. (the two of them leave)  
  
(They head downstairs and the three have breakfast in the lobby together. Afterwards Kat and Mikhaila head to their room while Adam goes to his to pack. They come out a few minutes later and are in the lobby of the hotel waiting for a taxi to airport when they see Matt, Jeff and Beth also waiting in the lobby.)  
  
Matt: Hey.  
  
Kat: Hey. (nervously)  
  
Matt: Guys going to the airport?  
  
Kat: Yep.  
  
Matt: Can I get a ride with you the love birds over here are driving me nuts.  
  
Jeff: Now, now don't get your pants all in a bunch.  
  
Mikhaila: Well we called on a cab a while ago so why don't you just ride with us.  
  
Matt: Ok, thanks a lot. My stomach and my gag reflexes thank you.  
  
Jeff: Ha ha very funny bro. (The 4 walk outside) Gee I wonder why he wanted to go with them.  
  
Beth: What are you talking about?  
  
Jeff: I don't know he's just been very close to Kat since she's come back that's all.  
  
Beth: But he's with Amy, he wouldn't do anything like your suggesting Jeffery.  
  
Mikhaila: This is so exciting! I had never even left Chicago, now Salt Lake and LA and tons of other places now that I am going to be traveling with Vince for a while.  
  
Kat: You're going to stay with the WWE permanently?  
  
Mikhaila: At least for a little with anyway  
  
Kat: Oh that is so cool! Now I have a roomie! (Through chattering teeth. Matt notices and sees her shivering and walks over to her and wraps his arms around hers.)  
  
Mikahaila: Yeah it's gonna be so.(notices what Matt just did and raises and eye brow)  
  
Kat: What? (Looks down and sees Matt's around her and blushes)  
  
Matt: Oh, I'm.uh.(Kat turns toward him slightly and he is blushing too) here. (He pulls off his sweatshirt and slides the sleeves over her hands and she pulls it over her head and Matt straightens the bottom never unlocking eyes.)  
  
Adam: Guys? (whistles) Hey guys?  
  
Kat: (her and Matt back away from each other slowly) Um, thanks.  
  
Matt: Yeah, uh no problem. (The taxi pulls up) Oh look it's the taxi. (Matt walks fast over to the taxi and opens the trunk and throws his bags in and hops in the front seat. Kat then hurries over and puts her stuff in and climbs in the back).  
  
Mikhaila: Things may get real interesting around here. (Mikhaila and Adam get into the cab and head to the airport)  
  
Kat: Well, this is where I leave you two. Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do. (winks)  
  
Mikhaila: (whining) Kat! (smirks) And that leaves out what?  
  
Kat: Exactly. By the way, you're a bitch.  
  
Mikhaila: Slut.  
  
Kat: See ya in a few days?  
  
Mikhaila: Yep. Have fun. (hugs her and walks off with Adam)  
  
Kat: Well I guess this is it.  
  
Matt: You ok?  
  
Kat: Just a little nervous I guess.  
  
Matt: You'll do great. Come on you're gonna miss your flight. (Matt picks up her bag and carries it to her gate walking with her. They walk up to see Kevin holding Trish)  
  
Kevin: Have fun baby.  
  
Trish: I will. (rests her head on his chest) I'll miss you.  
  
Kevin: Yeah me too. (runs his hand down her hair to her chin and tilts her head up a little and kisses her.)  
  
Kat: They are so cute aren't they?  
  
Matt: Yeah they kind of are.  
  
Kat: Hi guys.  
  
Kevin: Hey kiddo. Hey Matt.  
  
Trish: Hi guys.  
  
Kevin: Well I gotta go meet Shawn and Hunter and Rick to talk about our match. (Hugs Trish then Kat) I'll see you guys in a couple of days.  
  
Trish: Bye. (looks at Kat then Matt then Kat again) I'll see you on the plane Kat.  
  
Kat: Ok.  
  
Matt: (hands Kat her bag) Well, (runs his hand down her arm) have fun ok.  
  
Kat: Yeah I'll try. (smiles weakly)  
  
Matt: See you in a few days.  
  
Kat: Ok, bye Matt. (Kat turns and walks down the ramp and Matt stays their watching her leave. Kat gets on the plane and takes her seat next to Trish.)  
  
Trish: Is it pathetic that I miss Kevin already?  
  
Kat: (laughs) Yeah.  
  
Trish: I guess that's what love will do to you. But you know all about that don't you?  
  
Kat: What are you talking about?  
  
Trish: Oh come on. I saw the way you and Matt were looking at each other just a few minutes ago. You guys have both got it bad.  
  
Kat: No we don't we're just friends. And besides I'm just a kid to him anyways.  
  
Trish: I don't know man, I saw how he looked at you in that bathing suit yesterday You don't look at a kid that way.  
  
Kat: He's with Amy!  
  
Trish: Which is why you better watch yourself girl. You don't want to end up with a broken heart.  
  
Kat: I don't like him in the way you think I do so there is no chance of that.  
  
Trish: Ok whatever you say. 


	8. random acts of mindlessness

God first let me say that I am really sorry for not posting this sooner. I haven't been at Maves all week. As they say in the song Sin Wagon Oh lord please forgive me!  
  
Kandiland: (cringes and runs away) HELP ME! I think Mave just tried to seduce me! (and I don't know why because neither of us is gay)  
  
Mave: I did not!  
  
Kandiland: Then why did you just ask if I wanted you to inspire me?  
  
Mave: I was merely trying to be your muse honey.  
  
Kandilandi: Ok you can stop with this anytime now.  
  
Mave: Oh come on you can't be that wierded out your other story is about gay men.  
  
Kandiland: Oh great dude throw that in my face why don't you  
  
Mave: Well yeah. Of course so is mine so it does make one wonder,  
  
Kandiland: CONVERSATION OVER!  
  
(Trish and Kat continue chatting and are soon in Florida. They get off the plane with the rest of the divas and get out to the terminal to find Amy waiting for them.)  
  
Amy: Hey chicas! Viney Mac made me promise I would come get you guys and take you to the shoot if I had the time off to come down here. (Hugging each one of them) Kat! What are you doing here girl?  
  
Kat: Vince asked me to come and be in the shoot.  
  
Amy: That's so cool. (looks down at what she's wearing and looks at her curiously) Why are you wearing Matt's sweatshirt?  
  
Kat: (blushing a little, thinking about how she got the sweatshirt hoping that Amy won't notice) Well, um, we ran into him on the way to the airport and it was pretty cold and he gave me his sweatshirt.  
  
Amy: Oh. (obviously still unsure) Well uh let's go guys.  
  
(They make the trip to coco beach where the photo shoot is going to be and Kat and Amy are both quite during the entire trip)  
  
Stacey: So are you excited about doing your first shoot?  
  
Kat: Yeah, I am a little nervous though.  
  
Torrie: Oh don't be. This is nothing.  
  
Kat: Easy for you to say when you have posed for play boy.  
  
Torrie: Well even then, there just pictures, they are really nice and understanding and they're not going to make you do anything you're not comfortable with. And you picked out your own outfit so you're obviously not that uncomfortable about it.  
  
Kat: Yeah I guess not, thanks.  
  
Torrie: Not a problem sweetie. (They get to the beach and see where the cameras are set up and head over. The director tells them all to get into their suits and they will get their hair and makeup done)  
  
Kat: (while a guy named Ramon is doing her hair) This is really weird I haven't had someone do my hair in a long time.  
  
Ramon: Oh honey then you don't know what you're missing. You mean you've never been pampered like this before.  
  
Kat: No, but I must admit I could get use to this. (Stacey, Torrie, Amy and Trish walk up)  
  
Ramon: You look great honey. And I must say that suit is too cute.  
  
Kat: Thanks, I can't totally take credit for it though Matt helped me pick it out. (realizes what she just said and winces)  
  
Ramon: Oh is that the your man? Come on dish girl. (Amy walks off)  
  
Kat: No, um, he's just a friend, he's actually (points to Amy) her boyfriend. Excuse me. (Walk over to Amy) Look um, I know how that must have sounded, but Vince told me I had to do this shoot and I already made plans with Matt and I sort of dragged him with me and.  
  
Amy: Kat, save it. I'm not mad at you. It's just, not easy to hear someone ask if your boyfriend is someone else's boyfriend.  
  
Kat: God Amy I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it the way I did, I gave him the wrong idea.  
  
Amy: No, it's ok, normally I would just brush him off like the idiot that he is, if it wasn't for the fact that lately.(someone yells to Amy that it's her turn and she walks away with out finishing that sentence)  
  
Kat: Lately what? (almost hopefully)  
  
Trish: Ok what the hell is going on?  
  
Kat: Trish, nothing is going on.  
  
Trish: He gave you his sweatshirt? So that's why you were clinging to it on the plane.  
  
Kat: I was not. It was cold he was just being nice, it's just like I told Amy. There is nothing going on.  
  
Trish: Then what are you so worried about? (the shoot continues and soon it is Kats turn and they have her be a surfer girl and Torrie was right she did have a lot of fun. They finish and head back to their hotel and Trish and Kat share a room) I think we should all go out tonight. We're all with out our men, even you.(which gets a glare from Kat) which calls for a girls night out.  
  
Kat: Sure. (picks up the phone and calls Torrie and Stacey and Amy and plan to meet in the lobby in an hour. As they are about to leave the phone rings and Trish walks over to get it.) Oh just leave it.  
  
Trish: Naw it'll just take a second. (picks up the phone) Hello?  
  
Matt: Hi, is Kat there?  
  
Trish: Just a second.Kat it's a certain Hardy that you claim there's nothing going on with.so I'm sure you don't want to talk to him since we're leaving.so I'll just tell him you'll see him when you get back...  
  
Kat: No! I mean he probably just wants to know how the shoot went and it'll just take a minute I'll meet you down there.  
  
Trish: Ok  
  
Kat: Hey.  
  
Matt: Hi, so how did everything go today?  
  
Kat: It was really fun. Everyone was so nice and I got my hair and makeup done. It was way cool  
  
Matt: See I told you that you had nothing to be scared of.  
  
Kat: I know I'm actually looking forward to doing it again. They had me do this whole surfer motif. I wore board shorts and held a surf board and sat in the waves.  
  
Matt: Sounds like fun I can't wait to see the pictures.  
  
Kat: I hope they turn out ok.  
  
Matt: I wouldn't worry about that their pictures of you they couldn't possibly be bad.  
  
Kat: Thanks. You don't have to say that just to make me feel better though.  
  
Matt: No, I, um.oh come on you know you're beautiful.  
  
Kat: You think I'm beautiful?  
  
Matt: Um, sure.  
  
Kat: So what have you been doing today? (The two continue to talk and suddenly Trish comes in the door and sees Kat is still on the phone.)  
  
Trish: So that's what you've been doing all this time.  
  
Kat: Trish I told you that I'd be down in a few minutes. (looks at the clock which reads 3 am) Oh my god, Matt we've been talking for like 4 hours.  
  
Matt: No, it's only.oh my god.  
  
Kat: Exactly.  
  
Matt: Well I better let you go.  
  
Kat: Yeah it's time to go to bed. Too bad I got all dressed up and didn't even go out with the girls.  
  
Matt: Oh I'm sorry, why didn't you say something.  
  
Kat: I don't know. Guess the same reason we didn't even realize all that time had passed  
  
Matt: It was good to talk to you too.  
  
Kat: Yeah, I'm glad you called.  
  
Matt: Well I guess I'll see you when you get here tomorrow.  
  
Kat: Yeah (yawns).  
  
Matt: Well I better let you get some sleep. Bye babe.  
  
Kat: Bye, see ya tomorrow sweetie. (hangs up)  
  
Trish: Oh my god.  
  
Kat: Not a word! (gets up and runs in the bathroom with her pajamas)  
  
Trish: (shakes her head) Nothing going on my ass. (The next day the divas get up and head to the air port to board a plane to L.A Kat is questioned a lot about what she was doing the night before and she said that she lost track of time on the phone with a friend. She avoids everyone for the rest of the trip so she won't have to endure anymore questions. She grabs her bag and rushes off the plane right into Jay, Kevin, Billy Gunn, and Matt. Unfortunately Kat doesn't see any of them but Matt)  
  
Kat: Matt, hi! What are you doing here? (they hug and Matt let's his arms slide down to her lower back)  
  
Matt: Oh just making sure you had a proper escort from the air port.  
  
Kat: You are so sweet. (Hugging him again.)  
  
Matt: So did you have a good time?  
  
Kat: Yeah I did.  
  
Matt: I, um, I missed you  
  
Kat: I missed you too. (Now realizes that the others are standing there and they are looking at her with shocked and worried looks on there faces. And she looks over Matt's shoulder and sees the rest of the divas including Amy looking at them then realizes that Matt's arms are still around her.) Matt? (nods toward Amy)  
  
Matt: What? (Kat nods again and he lets her go and turns around to see Amy) Amy! Hi! I.(Amy takes off down the terminal) Amy! Amy wait.(Matt takes off after her)  
  
Kevin: Now may be a good time to run after them. (Kat takes off after Amy and Matt)  
  
Matt: (finally catches up to Amy and grabs her arm) Amy please wait.  
  
Amy: (rips her arm from his hands) Don't fucking touch me Matt! Why don't you just go back to her!  
  
Matt: What? (Kat comes running up and hears from around the corner) Amy I don't want her she's just a kid!  
  
Kandiland: Should we be evil and leave them here?  
  
Mave: Yes be evil be very evil. But knowing you, you won't remember to update for a long time again so maybe not.  
  
Kandiland: Oh shut up. Dude you are coming over tomorrow to watch Royal Rumble. And we will watch Raw on Monday so yeah I can do it then.  
  
Mave: That's what you said last time.  
  
Kandiland: Yeah but this time I mean it.  
  
Mave: And last time you didn't?  
  
Kandiland: Yeah well I got dragged shopping last Monday and haven't been here all week.  
  
Mave: Yeah but you got skirts out of it.  
  
Kandiland: True, true, and fishnets. Any way until next time that's my story and I'm sticking to it.  
  
Mave: (smacks her head) 


	9. i have fallen i have sunk so low

Kandiland: You know you could help me out instead of yelling at your TV.  
  
Mave: WELL THE FUCKING LEVEL WON'T LET ME BEAT IT. I did tell you that you wouldn't post when you said you were going to. No it's a water elemental, fuck! Die demon scum!  
  
Kandiland: See what I have to work with here people. And by the way who's fault was that that I didn't post I wonder?  
  
Mave: That'd be me cause I'm a dumb ass.  
  
Kandiland: Yeah she hung up on me in the middle of me reminding her to bring over her computer when she came over to watch raw last night. It was like hey don't for get to bring...click.hello?  
  
Mave: I said I was sorry.  
  
Kandiland: Don't apologize to me apologize to the people waiting to read the story. Speaking of which, You always ask me to update XD, keep me in line by any means necessary you say, where are your updates HUH? Maybe I need to send Mave after you.  
  
Mave: Excuse me, sitting right here.  
  
Kandiland: Oh don't even pretend that you wouldn't drive to Cali.  
  
Mave: That's so beside the point.  
  
Kandiland: Let's just get on with the story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
(Kat storms back to the others refusing to let herself cry)  
  
Amy: See that's exactly my point. I didn't even say who her was Matt!  
  
Matt: Well you really didn't need to after what just happened.  
  
Amy: Exactly. Look Matt, I will not be with someone who doesn't want to be with me.  
  
Matt: (Taken aback by this he flops down in a nearby chair and puts his head in his hands. Amy walks over and sits next to him) God Amy I don't know what's what anymore. I thought we would be together forever.  
  
Amy: Well quite frankly so did I. But at this point it doesn't look like that's in the cards for us.  
  
Matt: (looks up at her) Amy I'm so sorry.  
  
Amy: You need some time to figure out what it is you want, and if it's me then I'll be here.  
  
Matt: I'm glad you don't hate me for this.  
  
Amy: Hey, there was life before Matt Hardy there will be life after him.  
  
Meanwhile Kat storms back to the others.  
  
Kevin: What happened?  
  
Kat: I don't want to talk about it, I just want to go to my room. (they rode back to the hotel and Kat sat in silence. She stormed into her room with Mikhaila who was sitting on the couch reading)  
  
Mikhaila: Hey, how was the shoot?  
  
Kat: Great, just fucking great.  
  
Mikhaila: What happened?  
  
Kat: The version 1 bastard other wise known as Matt Hardy.  
  
Mikhaila: Huh?  
  
Kat: God he called me a kid and said he would never want to be with me.  
  
Mikhaila: But I thought you didn't like him in more than just a friendly way.  
  
Kat: I don't.  
  
Mikhaila: Then what are you so upset about? (Kat sits there for a minute)  
  
Kat: So what did you do when I was gone?  
  
Mikhaila: (laughs) I jumped out of a plane, well technically Adam through me out.  
  
Kat: What?  
  
Mikhaila: Yeah.  
  
(flash back to the day before with Adam and Mikhaila)  
  
Adam: (dragging his luggage) You know, I'll never understand women.  
  
Mikhaila: What do you mean?  
  
Adam: You just called her a slut, she called you a bitch, and you're both still just buddy buddy. Shit, guys would've brawled in the middle of the airport.  
  
Mikhaila: (laughing) Ah the mysteries of the female psyche. Something no male will ever understand. Come on. I've gotta get my tickets.  
  
Vince: (walking up to her giving her a hug) Mikhaila! Nice to see you this morning. Adam, how are you?  
  
Adam: (wide eyed) Um.great! (hoping he hasn't noticed the amount of time he's been spending with his daughter)  
  
Vince: (shrugs) Anyway, Mikhaila, I've got our private jet ready for us. Adam, I'm assuming you already have your tickets.  
  
Adam: (nods) Yep. Got them last night.  
  
Vince: Well then, Mikhaila, we leave from Gate 3B in Terminal C in about half an hour. See you on the plane. (walks off)  
  
Mikhaila: (turns to Adam) Please, please come on the plane with me!!!  
  
Adam: (shocked) Huh?!  
  
Mikhaila: I don't want to go on there alone. My dad's great, but I'm afraid of what Stephanie and Shane might pull. And besides, I need a friendly face. (pouts out her lip) Please?  
  
Adam: (chuckling) Fine, fine, I'll endure the McMahons, but you MAJORLY owe me. I don't like being around them all that much. Vince is good, but. And remember, I rode a horse for you too, so this is gonna be huge.  
  
Mikhaila: (throws her arms around his neck) Thank you! God thank you! And yes, I realize I owe you, so you can figure out w what we can do in LA when we get a chance.  
  
Adam: (freezes then hugs her back) Alright alright. Let's go. (groans) This is gonna be weird.  
  
Mikhaila: Come on you big baby. Let's go. (they head off and get on the plane)  
  
Vince: (curious) Adam? What on earth are you doing here?  
  
Mikhaila: I asked him to come. I needed a friendly face in case.  
  
Stephanie: What the hell is SHE doing here?!  
  
Mikhaila: (cringes) That. Hello Stephanie. How are you?  
  
Stephanie: What are you still doing here? We don't want you around.  
  
Adam: (puts his arm around her shoulders) Well she's asked me to show her around, and that includes flying. So Mikhaila, meet your sister again, Stephanie. Stephanie, meet your sister, Mikhaila.  
  
Vince: (raises and eyebrow and smirks) So anyway, Adam, throw your bags over here. The people will take care of it. I'll show you two to the seating. We'll be taking off in a few minutes. (walks to the back with Mikhaila and Adam following) Guys, meet Mikhaila. Mikhaila, meet the rest of the crew.  
  
Mikhaila: (nervously) Hi? (She shakes hands with a lot of people before settling down on a couch with Adam) Ok, that was terrifying.  
  
Adam: (shrugs) Not really. You'll get used to it. I'm sure they already know that you're his daughter.  
  
Mikhaila: I owe you again, you know. Thanks for saving me from Stephanie.  
  
Adam: You're welcome. She needed her ego knocked down a bit more.  
  
Mikhaila: (laughs as she playfully nudges him) You're evil you know?  
  
Adam: (nods) I can be when I feel like it. (leans back) Well, this is definitely an improvement over the usual fare on the plane.  
  
Mikhaila: (lays down) Well, I'm going back to sleep. Night.  
  
Adam: (looks down at her) You're still tired? How?  
  
Mikhaila: It's something about planes. I always fall asleep. It's weird. (yawns) Night.  
  
Adam: (shakes his head) Nuts. Absolutely nuts.  
  
Shane: (walks by and sees Adam) Hey Adam. What on earth are you doing here? (notices Mikhaila sleeping on the couch next to him with her head in his lap) What's she doing here?  
  
Adam: Vince asked her to come on the plane. She asked me to come. Seems to think she might need a friendly face. (glares at him) Wouldn't know why she'd need that.  
  
Shane: Adam, you don't want to get involved in this. It's not good.  
  
Adam: Unfortunately, I'm already involved. So deal with it. And besides, she's your sister man, half or otherwise. Why are you guys being like this to her?  
  
Shane: She's proof that dad cheated on mom. And now Stephanie's got it in her head that she's the only reason they stayed together. She's pissed because she thinks she's not wanted when she's around.  
  
Adam: (shakes his head) You guys should really just sit down and all talk.  
  
Shane: Nope. I won't do it. Don't know why she bothered to start in with all this. She could've just left it at knowing his name. (walks away)  
  
Adam: (looks down at her) Shane, could you have done that? (leans his head back, propping his feet up, and drifts off to sleep)  
  
Vince: (walks down the aisles to make sure everyone's ready for landing when he notices Adam and Mikhaila sleeping, Mikhaila's head in Adam's lap as his arm is draped across her back. He cautiously taps Adam on the shoulder) Adam? Adam?  
  
Adam: (slowly opens his eyes to come face to face with Vince) Vince!!! (freezes up and his eyes go wide as he realizes Mikhaila's sleeping in his lap) Um.Uh.oh shit.  
  
Vince: I was just going to tell you that we're landing. Otherwise, not asking and going up front. (walks away)  
  
Adam: (watches him go and looks down at her) Aw hell.  
  
Mikhaila: (moves and opens her eyes) What the hell? (sits up rubbing her eyes) Adam, how did my head get in your lap?  
  
Adam: Hell if I know. All I remember is sitting here before take off. I must've fallen asleep.  
  
Mikhaila: (shrugs) Oh well. We landing or something?  
  
Adam: (nods and cringes) Yeah. Vince just came by.  
  
Mikhaila: Vince.(realizes what he means).oh shit.  
  
Adam: That's about what I said.  
  
Mikhaila: (shrugs) Well, if he doesn't care, excuse me as I use your lap as a pillow again. (lays her head back down and falls back asleep)  
  
Adam: (shakes his head) I'll never get it. How does she do that?  
  
(The plane touches down and Mikhaila gets up, heading with Adam out to the terminal. They get into the limousine Vince had reserved for her and head to the hotel.)  
  
Adam: You know, I don't know how anyone couldn't get used to this.  
  
Mikhaila: (nods) I could definitely get used to this.  
  
Adam: (smirks) So, you owe me.  
  
Mikhaila: (looks at him apprehensively) So what do you want?  
  
Adam: I want what every guy wants.to go skydiving.  
  
Mikhaila: (wide eyed) Um, excuse me?  
  
Adam: Skydiving!! It's a lot of fun!  
  
Mikhaila: (shakes) Skydiving? Are you sure? Couldn't we do something else?  
  
Adam: Nope. My choice. You owe me.  
  
Mikhaila: (pales and gulps) Alright. I guess I can do that.  
  
Adam: Trust me, you'll have fun.  
  
(When they get to the hotel, Adam finds a phone book and sets up the skydiving trip. As luck would have it, they had an opening that afternoon. He goes to get Mikhaila and they grab a cab to the airstrip where it leaves out of.)  
  
Mikhaila: (nervously zipping up the suit they gave her) Um.Adam, are you sure about this?  
  
Adam: (turns to her smiling like an idiot) Yep! This is great! You'll have so much fun! It's such a rush!  
  
Mikhaila: (forces a smile) Yeah. It'll be fun. We'd better get going.  
  
(They get on the plane and soon are in the air. The instructor goes over what they're supposed to do and asks if they've ever done this before. Adam says he has and shows his certification. Mikhaila has never done it before, and so has to go tandem. She turns terrified to Adam)  
  
Mikhaila: Tandem? What in the hell is that?!  
  
Adam: It just means that you're strapped to someone who's certified to be able to do it.  
  
Mikhaila: You mean I don't have a chute?! Jesus Christ Adam, you SO OWE ME after this. (shaking) Alright, who am I getting strapped to?  
  
Instructor: Well, if you'd feel safer about it, you could be strapped to him. He is certified.  
  
Mikhaila: (nods) Please! No offense, but I just don't know you.  
  
(Soon the two are standing at the door looking down. Mikhaila balks and starts to back up)  
  
Adam: (grabs her) Mikhaila, we're both gonna fall if you don't stand still.  
  
Mikhaila: (ignoring him) I can do this.I can do this.I can do this.Heights are fine.I'm gonna die.  
  
Adam: (hugs her) Come on. We'll be fine. Trust me.  
  
Mikhaila: It's for that reason alone that you have me up here. I'm gonna kill you when we get to the ground.  
  
Adam: Agreed, but trust me, you'll like this. Now can we at least stand at the door?  
  
Mikhaila: (nods cautiously and walks over with him, staring out) Um, you've gotta be kidding me right? We're a million feet in the air! I can't even see the cars.  
  
Adam: (sighs) Mikhaila, I hope you don't hate me for this. (grabs her and throws himself out of the plane)  
  
(Mikhaila screams like hell for half of the fall before watching the ground rush by. She resigns herself to shaking as she feels the parachute open and she's jerked upward. By now tears are running down her face, half from the falling and half from her terror. A few minutes later, they touch down and Adam immediately unharnasses her)  
  
Mikhaila: (shaking) Oh god.I just jumped out of a plane.I just fell a long way.I just fell out of a plane.  
  
Adam: (looks at her) You okay?  
  
Mikhaila: (glares at him) Does it LOOK like I'm okay?! That was terrifying.  
  
Adam: (reaches over and pulls her into a hug) I'm sorry. I didn't know you were that scared of it. I wouldn't have made you do it.  
  
Mikhaila: (grabs onto him, squeezing tight) I'll be fine. I'm just not a big fan of heights.  
  
Adam: (absentmindedly strokes her hair) You forgive me?  
  
Mikhaila: (looks up at him through tear stained eyes) Yeah. Although if you ever throw me out of a plane again I'm going to castrate you.  
  
Adam: (chuckles a bit wiping away her tears) Alright alright. But did you enjoy any of that?  
  
Mikhaila: (chuckling) Well, it WAS kinda fun after I got over the paralyzing fear of being thrown from the plane. The whole parachute thing wasn't that awful. At least you were there.  
  
Adam: (puts his arm around her shoulder) Come on. We've gotta head back. Vince'll be wondering where I've gotten you to. (leads her over to the recovery car)  
  
(The two strip out of their suits and get into the car to head back to the airstrip. Mikhaila sits there quietly, staring out of the window. Adam keeps glancing her way, trying to figure out what she's thinking. He wrings his hands nervously. Suddenly she turns to him.)  
  
Mikhaila: We should do that again.  
  
Adam: (eyes wide and shocked) What?!  
  
Mikhaila: Let's do that again. You know, thinking about it, it was kinda fun. Wanna do it tomorrow?  
  
Adam: (still weirded out) You want to do that again?  
  
Mikhaila: Yeah. It was kinda fun. You'll come right? You wanna do this again?  
  
Adam: Well sure, but are you sure? I thought you were going to scream yourself hoarse. I felt terrible for making you do that.  
  
Mikhaila: (shrugs) I don't like heights. I never have. It's time I got over it.  
  
Adam: (nods) Sure. We can set it up when we get back.  
  
(The two make sure the time is set for tomorrow before heading back to the hotel. A message from Vince is waiting at the front desk for her. She heads back to her room, Adam back to his, and she calls Vince back)  
  
Mikhaila: Hey Dad. What's going on?  
  
Vince: Mikhaila! I must've just missed you. Well, I've been trying to get a hold of you all afternoon really. What've you been up to?  
  
Mikhaila: (apprehensively) I just.went skydiving with a friend?  
  
Vince: Skydiving?! What the hell were you thinking?! You could've been killed!  
  
Mikhaila: That's what I thought, but it really is kinda fun once you get down to it. I'm going again tomorrow.  
  
Vince: (shakes his head) Given that Kat isn't here right now, I'm not even gonna ask who threw my daughter out of a plane. Listen, Linda is going to be here tonight and I kinda want you to come and meet her.  
  
Mikhaila: (nervous) Are you sure? I mean, she's your wife, I'm kind of.well.your kid on the side?  
  
Vince: You're my daughter, plain and simple.  
  
Mikhaila: (sighs) I'll get dressed. Where do I meet you?  
  
Vince: How about in the lobby in an hour? You'll have time to change and all that then won't you?  
  
Mikhaila: Sure. That's plenty of time. Are you sure though? I mean, isn't Linda going to be at least a little mad? (groans) This is going to be uncomfortable isn't it.  
  
Vince: Probably, but there's not much I can do. I want you to know everyone. Bring your friend along if you want if it makes you feel better.  
  
Mikhaila: I'll see. I'll meet you down there in an hour. (hangs up and flops on the couch) This is gonna suck. (picks up the phone and dials Adam's room) Adam? You there?  
  
Jay: No, this is Jay, but yes, Adam's here. Hold on a sec. (shouts) Adam! Phone!  
  
Adam: (picks up the phone) Hello?  
  
Mikhaila: You know that payback I was talking about?  
  
Adam: (hesitantly) Yeah? What do I have to do?  
  
Mikhaila: Dinner. Tonight. I need a friendly face again.  
  
Adam: (groans) Oh man! Who all's gonna be there?  
  
Mikhaila: The usual suspects.and Linda.  
  
Adam: LINDA?! Is Vince suicidal?!  
  
Mikhaila: Apparently she knows about my mom. I don't get it either. Listen, meet me in the lobby in an hour. Thanks again for this. (hangs up and goes to get ready)  
  
Adam: (flops back on the bed after hanging up) She's just hell bent on making me as uncomfortable as possible isn't she?  
  
Jay: (raises an eyebrow and smirks) What's Mikhaila gotten you in this time?  
  
Adam: (turns his head to face him) I kinda owed her after I threw her out of a plane today so she's pulling it on me. I'm going to dinner tonight with the McMahon clan. Stephanie, Shane, Vince.and Linda.  
  
Jay: (wide eyed) LINDA?! Is Vince suicidal?!  
  
Adam: (nods) Yep. That's what I think. Well, time to get ready. (shakes his head as he walks towards the bathroom) How'd I get myself into this?  
  
Jay: (chuckles at his back) She's got you already. I just hope you know what you're doing.  
  
(Adam is pacing in the lobby when he feels someone tap him on the shoulder)  
  
Mikhaila: You been waiting here long?  
  
Adam: (turns around) No I.wow. (looks her up and down) You look beautiful.  
  
Mikhaila: (blushes) Thanks. I'm trying to make a good first impression. I hope she likes me.  
  
Adam: You'll be fine. Trust me.  
  
Mikhaila: (hugs him quickly) Thanks for this. You really didn't have to if you didn't want to you know.  
  
Adam: I don't mind. A little weird, yes, to be having dinner with my boss's family, but hey, it's an experience.  
  
Mikhaila: (laughs) Oh yeah. One that I'm sure neither of us will ever forget. Come on, there's Vince. (grabs his hand and walks over to him)  
  
(The three sit in the limousine on the way to the restaurant, pretty silent for most of the way. There's the nervous small talk, but other than that, silence reigns. When they arrive, Vince walks right in. Mikhaila, however, balks again)  
  
Adam: What's wrong?  
  
Mikhaila: (shaking) What if she hates me? What if she's like Stephanie and Shane are and hates me and thinks I'm ruining her life? What am I going to do?  
  
Adam: (pulls her close to him and hugs her) Look, she'll be fine with it, and if she isn't, Vince is still there, and so am I. Now come on. We've got to do this. (grabs her hand and pulls her inside after him)  
  
Mikhaila: (glances around and sees Vince standing and talking to another woman) Is that her?  
  
Adam: (nods) Yep. That's Linda.  
  
Mikhaila: She's really pretty. (swallows hard) Well, here goes nothing. (walks into the room, Adam in her wake)  
  
Linda: (turning to look at the girl approaching with Adam) My god.is that her?  
  
Vince: (turns and nods) Yes. Come on. Let's meet her.  
  
Mikhaila: (stops in front of Linda and Vince) Hi.dad. (turns nervously to Linda) Hello Mrs. McMahon. I'm Mikhaila.  
  
Linda: (reaches out and hugs her) I know dear, I know.  
  
Mikhaila: (grabs her in the hug and tears a bit) You mean you're not mad at me?  
  
Linda: (shakes her head) No. I got over what happened with your father and your mother a long time ago. It's in the past. Now come on, let's sit down at the table.  
  
Mikhaila: (notices the glares she's getting from Stephanie and Shane) Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, I don't exactly think I'm wanted there right now. (backs up into Adam) What are you doing?  
  
Adam: (looks down at her) You will not run from those two. They're your family, whether they like it or not.  
  
Linda: Adam! What on earth are you doing here?  
  
Adam: (smiles nervously) Well, Mikhaila asked me to come for moral support.  
  
Linda: Glad you could come. Now how about the lot of us have dinner already?  
  
(The four of them go and join Stephanie and Shane at the table. The two don't talk while the other four chat away like old friends. Finally, Stephanie opens her mouth)  
  
Stephanie: (growls and slams her fist into the table) How can you POSSIBLY be okay with HER? She's proof that dad cheated on you dammit! Don't you even care?!  
  
Linda: (sighs) Stephanie, that was a long time ago, and you of all people should know how hard it is to keep a marriage alive in this business. We took a break and he found someone. I'm okay with it, and we have another member to add to the family.  
  
Stephanie: This is ridiculous! How can you accept her? You're being irrational!  
  
Vince: Stephanie, please.  
  
Mikhaila: (stands up and pounds the table) Alright! Enough! (everyone turns to stare at her as she lets tears fall) I didn't mean to mess up your perfect fucking life alright?! I just wanted to know more about my father and where I came from, but I guess that's asking too much! I just want to get to know my family, considering the four of you are all I have left! I don't have anywhere else to go, but I sure as hell am not sitting through this right now! (storms out)  
  
Adam: Excuse me for this Vince, but Stephanie, you're being a bitch. (goes after her)  
  
Stephanie: (shocked) Well I.  
  
Vince: No, Stephanie, you deserve that.  
  
Shane: (watches the two go out) Look Stephanie, if Mom's okay with it, I don't see why we can't at least try to be nice to her. (gets up and heads in the direction Adam and Mikhaila went)  
  
Adam: (heading outside) Mikhaila? Mikhaila?! (looks up and down the street and notices her walking down the street. He runs up behind her and grabs her) Mikhaila stop!  
  
Mikhaila: (turning to him with tear stained cheeks) Why should I? They'll never accept me! That was the most awful thing I've had to endure! What's so wrong with me that they can't just deal with it! (leans against him) What's wrong with me?  
  
Adam: (sighs and hugs her, rubbing her back) Nothing dear. There's nothing wrong with you. It's them. They can't open their minds. You've got Linda and Vince and me around though, so you'll be fine. If they can't see what a wonderful person you are, then they don't deserve to know you.  
  
Mikhaila: (looks up at him) Do you mean that? Are you just saying that?  
  
Adam: No. I mean every word.  
  
Mikhaila: (staring up at him) Thank you. (sighs and leans against him) What would I do without you right now?  
  
Adam: (suddenly a bit nervous) Um.I don't know.  
  
Shane: (running up) Adam! Mikhaila wait!  
  
Mikhaila: (turns her head, still in Adam's arms) What do you want?  
  
Shane: (sighs) Look, I know I've been an ass, but if Linda can accept you, I can at least try to get to know you.  
  
Mikhaila: (wiping her tears) You've been an ass you know that?  
  
Shane: (nods) Yeah. But can't we at least try?  
  
Adam: (smirks) Well, we're going skydiving tomorrow.  
  
Mikhaila: (gets excited) That's a perfect idea! Shane, why don't you come with us?! It'd be fun!  
  
Shane: (looks nervous) Skydiving? As in falling out of a plane?  
  
Mikhaila: (nods smiling) Yeah! It'll be fun!  
  
Shane: (swallows his heart which is now in his throat) Alright. When?  
  
Mikhaila: Tomorrow morning. Meet us in the lobby at 7 am.  
  
(The three head back to the restaurant to find that Stephanie has left. They enjoy the rest of the evening together. When they get back to the hotel, Adam walks Mikhaila back to her room)  
  
Adam: Well, I guess this is goodnight.  
  
Mikhaila: Yeah. (opens her door) You sure you don't want to come in and chill out some more?  
  
Adam: (raises eyebrow) And endure Jay again?  
  
Mikhaila: (laughing) Point taken. (reaches up and throws her arms around his neck, hugging him) I owe you again. Thank you for coming after me. At least I know someone cares.  
  
Adam: (hugs her close) They all care, Mikhaila. Just give them time.  
  
Mikhaila: I suppose. Well, we'd better get some sleep. (kisses his cheek) Goodnight. (goes in her room and closes the door quickly, leaning against it and slumping to the floor) What did I just do?  
  
Adam: (stands in the hallway staring at the door, his hand on his cheek) She kissed me.. (walks away, a goofy smile on his face. He walks starry eyed into his room and flops on his bed, not noticing Jay following him with his eyes)  
  
Jay: What's with you man? Was dinner THAT good?  
  
Adam: (turns his head to face Jay) Dinner was.fine.  
  
Jay: (looks confused and surprised) What on earth is with you?  
  
Adam: Nothing. I'm great.  
  
Jay: (whistles low) Dude, dinner must've been amazing, or you two did something that I don't want to know about.  
  
Adam: (turns glaring at him) We didn't DO anything. We had a fucked up dinner, and she stormed out. I went out there and we had a good talk. It was nice. And Shane actually broke down and now he's going with us skydiving tomorrow. Then, I walked her back to her room and she kissed my cheek before she went inside.  
  
Jay: (laughs) You look like a lovesick puppy. You've got it bad.  
  
Adam: (groans) Shut up Jay. I know enough not to get involved with a McMahon. Look at what went down with Hunter and Stephanie.  
  
Jay: Yeah, that's true. You two are wrapped around each other's fingers already. It's hilarious.  
  
Adam: Look Jay, I'm gonna say this one more time. I am NOT getting involved with a McMahon. (grabs his pajama pants and heads to the bathroom)  
  
Jay: (rolls over and shuts off the lights) Too late. (falls asleep)  
  
Adam: (groans as he hears someone at the door. He rolls over and sees the clock. It says 5:30 am.) What in the fuck? (gets out of bed and stumbles to the door) Hello?  
  
Mikhaila: (yawning and hands him a cup of coffee) Out of bed Adam. We've gotta eat before we go.  
  
Adam: (squints his eyes and puts his hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes) You are pure evil.  
  
Mikhaila: (nods) I know. Come on, get dressed. (walks in and heads over to his bed, laying down)  
  
Adam: (looks over at her) What the hell are you doing? You got me out of bed. Get your ass up.  
  
Mikhaila: Hey, I get to take a bit of a nap while you get dressed. (curls up on the bed)  
  
Adam: (groans and grabs some clothes, heading into the bathroom to shower and change. When he comes out, she's sleeping) Dammit anyway. (pokes her) Wake up. Come on. Food time.  
  
Mikhaila: (groans) Remind me again why we signed up for 7 am. You're evil.  
  
Adam: It's my turn to be evil. Come on, up.  
  
Mikhaila: (curls up in a tighter ball and closes her eyes) No. Wanna sleep.  
  
Adam: (smirks) Alright. Either you get out of that bed or I'm taking you down there with me like that.  
  
Mikhaila: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Adam: (picks her up and carries her out of the room, heading down to the lobby. She falls asleep in the elevator and he plops her down in a chair) Told you.  
  
Mikhaila: I hate you.  
  
Adam: (kisses her forehead) No you don't. (get up to get food)  
  
Mikhaila: (drinks her coffee and stops mid drink and thinks "Did he just kiss me?") Adam, grab me something.  
  
(The two of them eat breakfast and meet Shane in the lobby to go to the airstrip. Mikhaila jumps tandem with Adam again and Shane gets strapped to the instructor.)  
  
Adam: (smiling, unstrapping her) That was awesome! (throws his arm around her shoulders) Better than yesterday?  
  
Mikhaila: (shaking a little, but has an excited glow on her face) Yeah! That was awesome! Still not thrilled about the heights, but it's getting better. Shane!  
  
Shane: (pale faced) I'm never doing that again. That was terrifying.  
  
Mikhaila: (running up and hugging him) Aw you big baby! It was fun! Maybe I'll take you out riding some time.  
  
Shane: Is it closer to the ground?  
  
Mikhaila: (laughs as she gets out of the jumping suit) Yeah. Considerably.  
  
Shane: Then sure, why not?  
  
Adam: (shakes his head) Dude, you have no idea what you just agreed to. She's insane.  
  
Shane: Oh I believe it. She jumped out of a damned plane. I'm sure she's insane at some level.  
  
Mikhaila: Well it runs in the family then, cause so did you.  
  
Shane: Oh, like we really need to be any crazier than we are.  
  
(The three ride back, talking about the business. Shane appears to relax and his color is coming back by the time they get back to the hotel. Adam heads back to his room and Shane and Mikhaila go for lunch.)  
  
Mikhaila: So what's going on with you?  
  
Shane: Well, let's see. Recently, I found my dad had an extramarital affair and I have a half sister by a woman I never met. Before that, I managed a show and wrestled.  
  
Mikhaila: (sighs) Look Shane, I know it's not something easy to deal with. I never wanted to disrupt anyone's life, but I had to know where I was from. I mean, put yourself in my position. Would you have just left it at a name?  
  
Shane: (looks at her) I don't honestly know, but again, this isn't easy for me to accept.  
  
Mikhaila: I don't expect you to accept it right away. Hell, I wouldn't if it were me. But please, can we at least be civil?  
  
Shane: Sure. So what's going on with you and Adam?  
  
Mikhaila: (confused) Going on? What do you mean?  
  
Shane: Oh please. You're not thick.  
  
Mikhaila: Nothing is going on. He's about the best friend I've got, or have ever had really.  
  
Shane: (nods) Uh huh. Right.  
  
Mikhaila: (raises an eyebrow) Do you wish to press this further?  
  
Shane: (laughs) I know that look. That'd be the look Stephanie gets when she's not wanting to talk.  
  
Mikhaila: Well, at least we have something in common.  
  
Shane: She'll come around.eventually.  
  
(The two finish up lunch and Mikhaila heads back to the hotel and decides to spend the afternoon reading on the couch.)  
  
Mikhaila: (She is woken up by the phone, groans) God dammit. I was sleeping. (picks it up) Hello?  
  
Adam: Mikhaila? Were you sleeping?  
  
Mikhaila: Whatever gave you that idea?  
  
Adam: Sorry about that. I can go if you want.  
  
Mikhaila: (yawns) Nah. You woke me up. Why'd you call?  
  
Adam: I'm hungry.  
  
Mikhaila: So go find food.  
  
Adam: I don't wanna eat alone, and Jay's off with Gail.  
  
Mikhaila: (laughs) Those two are so cute when they're being secretive.  
  
Adam: Yeah. They ought to just come out with it, don't you think?  
  
Mikhaila: I know. It's so obvious to everyone but them apparently.  
  
Adam: Ah well. So anyway, you hungry?  
  
Mikhaila: Come to my room. I don't feel like going out anymore. We can order something.  
  
(A few minutes later Adam knocks on the door.)  
  
Mikhaila: (yawns again) Come on in. We'd better find something to eat soon, before my stomach wakes up.  
  
Adam: Pizza's good. Where's the phone book? (sits down on the couch)  
  
Mikhaila: Adam, it's almost midnight. You seriously want pizza this late?  
  
Adam: (whines and pouts) But I'm hungry!  
  
Mikhaila: Oh you 're nuts. But fine, cause I'm getting hungry too.  
  
(The pizza arrives an hour later and they sit down to eat. After a while they settle in on the couch to watch a movie. Mikhaila falls asleep quickly, but Adam stays up to watch the whole movie. When it's over, he reaches over her and grabs the remote, turning off the TV. He tries to move but she groans and turns over, snuggling in closer to him. Sighing, he gives up, throwing a blanket over them and falling asleep)  
  
Mikhaila: (opens her eyes to find herself staring at someone's chest) What the fuck? What's going on? (looks up to see it's Adam) Not again.  
  
Adam: (waking up) Not again.  
  
Mikhaila: (looking up at him) You know, we've really gotta stop doing this.  
  
Adam: (nods) Yep. Come on though. Breakfast time.  
  
Mikhaila: (gets up and heads to her room. She pokes her head around the corner) Why don't you go to your room and shower and get dressed? I don't think explaining why you're in yesterday's clothes is too good an idea.  
  
Adam: (nods) Yep.  
  
(The two eat breakfast and decide to spend the day with their other friends.)  
  
(back to present time)  
  
Kat: Wow I can't believe that you got through to Shane.  
  
Mikhaila: Yeah, I'm so glad. He's a really nice guy, it's good to have a brother.  
  
Kat: So you and Adam are like a thing now then?  
  
Mikhaila: What? No.  
  
Kat: But um.you and he, and you both.and the couch.  
  
Mikhaila: And your point is?  
  
Kat: I guess I don't have one. (the phone rings and Kat answers it) Hello?  
  
Matt: Kat? Hi.  
  
Kat: What the hell do you want?  
  
Matt: I, um noticed how quite you were on the trip home and I was just wondering if everything was ok.  
  
Kat: Nothing you need to worry about just KID stuff.  
  
Matt: What? (Kat slams down the phone. Matt thinks back to his conversation with Amy in the air port) Oh shit! She must have heard that!  
  
Jeff: What are you talking about?  
  
Matt: Kat heard me say she was just a kid.  
  
Jeff: Why would that matter?  
  
Matt: (flops back on the bed) I don't know.  
  
Jeff: I think I have a pretty good idea.  
  
Matt: Don't start that shit. I don't need this now.  
  
Jeff: Ok, but you have to admit it's rather interesting that you broke up with Amy today your girlfriend of 3 years and it's Kat that you're upset about. Think about it bro.  
  
(back with Kat and Mikhaila)  
  
Kat: Ahhhh, that stupid jerk. He actually called to find if everything was ok. He doesn't even realize what he said.  
  
Mikhaila: Well, on the upside the WWEs own personal superhero called for you.  
  
Kat: He did, did he? I may just have to give Shane a call. (Kat calls Shane and the two make plans for that night.) Well if you'll excuse me I have myself a date. (Heads to the bathroom to get ready)  
  
Kandiland: (plays evil music here) well there you go 18 typed pages later. 19 if you count our ramblings. I probably won't get a chance to post more until Thursday or Friday. It'll more than likely be late Thursday cause I'll need to thaw out from walking home from work and Mave's place is about the half way point. Hasta! And more updates of my other story Merry-go- round are coming soon too. Possibly tonight. Possibly 2 chapters if not a really fucking long chapter. 


	10. And I won't tell no one your name

Maeve: Well, on with another chapter! *sounds the trumpets*  
  
Kandiland: *shakes head* You're absolutely fucking nuts.  
  
Maeve: Me? Nuts? Whatever would have given you that idea?  
  
Kandiland: Have you read our past conversations?  
  
Maeve: *goes back and reads* Point taken. I'm not fucking nuts though. I'm a puzzling enigma.  
  
Kandiland: However you spell it, you're still fucking nuts.  
  
Maeve: *blows a raspberry*  
  
Kandiland: Oh, very mature. VERY mature.  
  
Maeve: Always here to impress.  
  
Kandiland: Can we get on with the chapter please?  
  
Maeve: *sighs* Stifling my creativity again. I see how it is. *goes out*  
  
Kandiland: Anyway, on with the chapter.  
  
(Mikhaila goes out to eat with Shane and Vince, and they talk to her about how the business works and how they got into it and where it was all from. Later that night Adam calls Mikhaila)  
  
Adam: Mikhaila! I missed you today!  
  
Mikhaila: (chuckling) Well I missed you too. What'd you do all day?  
  
Adam: Just hung around with the guys, worked out. I had to, considering I'm wrestling tomorrow night. Oy. They've got me in a ladder match with Eddie.  
  
Mikhaila: (confused) Ladder match?  
  
Adam: Let's just say it's not the most pleasant of matches, but it's fun. It should work out fine.  
  
Mikhaila: (shudders) If you say so. You get yourself killed though, and I'm dying and coming after you.  
  
Adam: (laughs) Agreed. So what'd you do today?  
  
Mikhaila: Learned about the family business. I had dinner with Vince and Shane. You know, one of these days this whole story's gonna have to leak out somehow.  
  
Adam: Yeah. Cause if you're gonna be around backstage in any amount, people are gonna notice you and start to notice the similarities.  
  
Mikhaila: (sighs) I know. The only real reason we're not doing it right now is because Stephanie's still so resistant. I know she'll come around, but until then, I'm walking on eggshells.  
  
Adam: Hey, now, don't get down over it. She'll come around, and if not, Vince'll make her. He wants everyone to know you're his daughter, and so does Linda and even Shane. They don't want to hide this anymore. (whistles) That'll be an interesting show. You in the middle of the ring with the McMahons announcing you're one of them.  
  
Mikhaila: (squeaks) Me? In the middle of the ring? Shit.  
  
Adam: You're not nervous are you?  
  
Mikhaila: Um, just a tad. I just don't like the feeling of tens of thousands of people judging me at once. I'll get over it. (looks at the clock) Adam, it's almost one am. I think we should turn in, don't you?  
  
Adam: (sighs) I guess. Are you really tired?  
  
Mikhaila: Yes, I really am. You woke me up, remember?  
  
Adam: (cringes) Sorry about that one. Goodnight babe.  
  
Mikhaila: Night hon. (hangs up and falls back asleep on the couch, smiling)  
  
(The next morning they see each other at breakfast and sit down together, talking about their days yesterday. Adam shakes his head at the whole situation with Matt and Kat.)  
  
Adam: You know, something's going to have to bring those two together.  
  
Mikhaila: Eventually they will. Maybe soon, maybe not so much. All I know is that if they don't they're going to drive everyone around them nuts.  
  
Adam: (shakes his head) Sometimes people can be so oblivious. (turns his head to notice Kat and Shane walking in together) Oh this can't be good.  
  
Mikhaila: (follows his eyes to where the two are. They wave and she waves back) Not in the least. And I thought I had problems.  
  
Kat: (sits down with Shane after getting stuff to eat) Hey guys! How are you this morning?  
  
Mikhaila: Great. How was the date last night?  
  
Shane: We had fun. Kat's an amazing girl.  
  
Kat: Yeah. We went out for dinner and a movie, then went back to his room and talked all night. It was great.  
  
Adam: (raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything) Sounds like you two connected. That's sweet you guys!  
  
Mikhaila: Yeah! Sounds like you've got one Kat! (laughs)  
  
Kat: (laughs and smacks her on the back of the head) You moron!  
  
Mikhaila: Bitch! (grabs a fingerful of whip cream off her waffle and flicks it at her)  
  
Kat: Oh it's on slut! (whips whip cream at her, getting it on her nose)  
  
(Adam and Shane watch the two girls, wondering what the hell they're doing)  
  
Shane: Guys, guys! What the hell are you doing? (Mikhaila and Kat turn to him, smiling evilly and they both hit him with the whip cream at the same time) Oh women or not, you're gonna get it! (grabs the can of whip cream and sprays them both)  
  
Adam: Oh man, not you too Shane! (gets hit by all three of them) Alright, that's it! (sprays whip cream in his hand and smears it all over Mikhaila's face) That's for getting me before!  
  
Mikhaila: (turns to Adam, wiping whip cream out of her eyes) Oh really. (grabs the can and sprays him all over his hair) There!  
  
Adam: Oh no you did NOT just do that. (glares playfully and sprays her)  
  
(The four of them erupt into a massive whip cream war. Eventually they all run out of whip cream and sit back down in their chairs, laughing and trying to remove as much of it as possible)  
  
Adam: (laughing wiping his face off) God that was fun!  
  
Kat: I know! I haven't had that much fun in a while!  
  
Shane: (still laughing) Not exactly the breakfast I'd pictured. You guys are all weird!  
  
Mikhaila: (raises an eyebrow) In a good way I hope?  
  
Shane: Of course.  
  
Mikhaila: Adam, you've got whip cream all in your hair. (shakes her head) You're a mess.  
  
Adam: (smiling and laughing) You look like a mess too you know! (takes his napikan and wipes off her face) God, you really are covered in this aren't you?  
  
Mikhaila: Thanks. (wipes off his face) You are too. You know, if Vince were to walk in seeing all of us like this, he'd be none to pleased. Then again, I don't care. That was fun.  
  
Kat: Yeah, it was. Shane, you've still got some on your face. (goes to reach over and wipe it off and kisses him)  
  
(Adam and Mikhaila both turn and watch them, surprise registering on their faces)  
  
Mikhaila: I.um.  
  
Adam: Uh.oh.  
  
(They stop kissing and leave their foreheads together, smiling and not realizing that Adam and Mikhaila are still there)  
  
Mikhaila: (whispers in Adam's ear) I think we'd better go.  
  
Adam: (nods) Yeah. Good idea. (gets up with Mikhaila and heads to the elevators)  
  
Mikhaila: (leans against the railing in the elevator) This is going to get complicated.  
  
Adam: Yeah. Just.very complicated.  
  
Mikhaila: You up for doing anything today? Oh that's right!! You have to go to the arena. You've got that match tonight.  
  
Adam: (nods) Yeah, but why don't you come to my room and we can hang out before we have to go?  
  
Mikhaila: Yeah, but I've gotta shower first. You've got me covered in whip cream. I feel all sticky. (makes a face)  
  
Adam: (laughs and messes with her hair) Oh god, you look frightening like that!  
  
Mikhaila: Oh yeah? (jumps on his back and messes with his hair)  
  
(Jay is waiting for the elevator to go down when he hears a door open. He goes over there and sees Adam laughing and he's trying to pull a laughing Mikhaila off his back. She's got her hands tangled in his hair. The two look up as the doors open and see Jay watching them)  
  
Jay: I don't even want to know.  
  
Mikhaila: Fine, you may win this one Adam, but I'll win next time! (gets off his back) Go on, we both need to shower.  
  
Adam: (nods) Yeah. Shower. (grabs her in a headlock and messes up her hair again) Had to get in the last hit didn't I? See you in a few. (the doors close)  
  
Jay: (turns to say something)  
  
Adam: I've gotta shower. Mikhaila's gonna be coming down soon. (walks off towards their room, hearing Jay's laughter echoing down the hall)  
  
Mikhaila: (walks into her room and heads for the showers. When she gets out, Kat's waiting outside the door of the bathroom) What the hell are you doing?!  
  
Kat: (confused) Waiting for the shower?  
  
Mikhaila: Not that! I mean what are you doing with Shane?  
  
Kat: Something commonly called dating. Now if you'll get out of the bathroom, I've got another date with him before the show tonight.  
  
Mikhaila: What about Matt?  
  
Kat: (glares) What about Matt? I'm just a kid to him, remember? (walks into the bathroom, shutting the door. She finishes her shower and puts on a pair of cargo shorts and a tank top and ties a bandana around her hair. When there is a knock at the door. She goes over to the door expecting it to be Shane.) Coming. (opens the door and goes wide eyed) Matt. What are you doing here?  
  
Matt: Well I've been thinking a lot about everything and I think we need to talk.  
  
Kat: You wanna talk? Now?  
  
Matt: I just figured that.  
  
Kat: Well can you make it quick I've got a date with Shane H  
  
Matt: You've got a what?  
  
Kat: You know two ADULTS that like each other going to do something fun. (Shane walks up)  
  
Shane: Hey Kat. (Hugging her and kissing her on the cheek)  
  
Kat: Hey. So what are we doing?  
  
Shane: I thought we'd go skateboarding on the pier and walk on the beach and stuff.  
  
Kat: Cool. (Walks out the door with Shane following her) See you later at the arena Matt.  
  
Matt: (almost inaudibly) Right. (as he watches Kat and Shane walk away from him hand in hand. Matt stands there for a few minutes and walk to the elevator hanging his head)  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Mikhaila: Oh good lord. (goes to her room, throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top and some sandals. She looks at herself in a mirror) Aw hell, why not? (messes up her hair a bit and goes to see Adam)  
  
Adam: (hangs up the phone and lays back on the bed. Suddenly he hears a knock at the door and answers it) Shit! That was fast!  
  
Mikhaila: That was half an hour ago. (looks at his hair) You haven't showered yet have you?  
  
Adam: No. My mom called and I ended up talking to her. I just got off the phone when you knocked.  
  
Mikhaila: Well would you prefer me to sit in the hallway waiting or come in? Besides, I need to use your hair dryer. Kat got to the bathroom before I could dry my hair, as you can probably tell.  
  
Adam: (shrugs) Sure, come in. (goes into the bathroom, Mikhaila following) Um, what are you doing?  
  
Mikhaila: I'm gonna dry my hair. The hair dryer's in here.  
  
Adam: But I'm needing to take my shower.  
  
Mikhaila: So take one. We can share the bathroom. Oh, can I borrow your brush?  
  
Adam: (shrugs shaking his head) Sure, why not? (gets into the shower, undressing in there and throwing his clothes over the top of the shower, splattering whip cream everywhere)  
  
Mikhaila: God dammit Adam! Stop throwing your clothes at me! I'm gonna get covered in whip cream again! (yanks his pants off her head) Dude, just put them out the door of the shower in your hand for Chrissake!  
  
Adam: (turns on the shower) I don't have any more clothes to throw. So what do you want to do today?  
  
Mikhaila: (turns on the dryer, using his brush) Well, I really want to go to this museum downtown. One of my professors in college told me that there was an awesome exhibit there. I really want to see it.  
  
Adam: Sounds like fun. And our feet get to stay planted on the ground. Aw shit. Hey, can you hand me the shampoo on the counter.  
  
Mikhaila: Sure. (grabs the shampoo and opens the shower door, handing him the bottle, and closes it before heading back to the counter)  
  
Adam: What the hell?  
  
Mikhaila: What? Is it the wrong bottle?  
  
Adam: No, actually you just opened the shower door.  
  
Mikhaila: Well how the hell else did you expect me to give you the shampoo?  
  
Adam: I'm naked in here! It's a little weird!  
  
Mikhaila: Well, generally you ARE naked when you're in the shower. And it's not that big a deal. (turns on the dryer again) So what else do you want to do today? (thinks "He was naked in the shower. Jesus, I just saw him in the shower. That is a little weird.")  
  
Adam: Well, I think the museum's gonna be about it. After that I've gotta get to the arena and get warmed up and dressed and all.  
  
Mikhaila: Sounds good. (shuts off the dryer) Well, I'm gonna wait for you out in the bedroom.  
  
Adam: Can you hand me my towel first? And DON"T OPEN THE DOOR!  
  
Mikhaila: (shakes her head) Honestly, it's not like I haven't seen it before.  
  
Adam: Ok, that's not helping right now. (sticks his hand out the door grabbing the towel from her) Now out. I need to get dressed.  
  
(Mikhaila goes out and sits on one of the beds, leaning up against the headboard, and turns on the TV. Soon she hears the door open and sees Adam walking around in his towel)  
  
Mikhaila: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Adam: Getting clothes?  
  
Mikhaila: Yeah, that does make sense, considering the ones you had were covered in whip cream. Hurry up, I wanna get there when it opens!  
  
Adam: (salutes) Yes ma'am! (ducks as she throws something at him, laughing as he closes the door)  
  
(Soon he's dressed and the two head out)  
  
Adam: Well, if you really want to go, we're going we're going! (sees Matt moping) Hey Matt.  
  
Matt: (turns to him) Hey guys. What's up?  
  
Mikhaila: You don't sound so good.  
  
Matt: I don't feel so good.  
  
Adam: What's wrong dude?  
  
Matt: Everything. Yesterday I hugged Kat before Amy and now we're broke up and.  
  
Mikhaila: (shocked) You and Amy broke up?!  
  
Matt: Yeah, and Kat's got Shane now and everyone's all happy and I'm just an ass.  
  
Adam: Dude, moping around isn't helping you any. Why don't you go talk to Kat?  
  
Matt: Because she's pissed at me. I already tried that one. She doesn't want to see me.  
  
Mikhaila: I wouldn't be so sure. Just go and talk to her Matt. She's probably still in our room.  
  
Matt: (sighs) No she's not. She's out with Shane. I'm gonna go back to my room guys. See you at the arena tonight. (heads off to the elevator)  
  
Adam: (watches him) I feel sorry for him, but he's kinda walked into it.  
  
Mikhaila: And I know for a fact that Kat really like Matt. Apparently, though, he said something stupid and she's still pissed at him. Come on, let's go.  
  
(They grab a cab to the museum. She grabs his hand and eagerly heads towards the Egyptian exhibit)  
  
Mikhaila: (in Egyptian) Rameses II, son of Osiris and Isis, protector of the lands and seas, descendent of the gods and the voice of Ra on earth. He who enters this tomb shall witness that which should not be seen. (continues on)  
  
Adam: (looking between her and the tablet, then back to her) What in the hell are you doing?  
  
Mikhaila: (scanning the tablet) Reading. My professor was right. This is awesome!  
  
Adam: Yes, I can see you're reading, but reading what? Where is it?  
  
Mikhaila: (points at the tablet not moving her gaze) Right there.  
  
Adam: That's pictures.  
  
Mikhaila: It's hieroglyphs. Ancient Egyptian alphabet.  
  
Adam: And you can read it? Why the hell do you know that?!  
  
Mikhaila: (turns to him and shrugs) I majored in it in college. You can't get a degree in Egyptology without actually learning to read and write this stuff. (turns back, scanning through the tablet before moving on) Damn. They didn't mess around.  
  
Adam: You never cease to amaze me Mikhaila. So what does this say? (points to another tablet)  
  
Mikhaila: (quickly scans the tablet) Something along the lines of enter here and die, only more elaborate.  
  
Adam: (backs away slowly) Maybe we shouldn't be reading this.  
  
Mikhaila: Adam, it's 3000 years old. No harm can come from reading a tablet.  
  
Adam: (pulls her back) That's what everyone says, and next thing you know it's the end of the world. I saw the Mummy. I know what happens when you read this stuff. No more reading.  
  
Mikhaila: Yeah, so did I. It was all wrong too. See.  
  
Adam: (covers her mouth with his hand) No more cryptic stuff.  
  
Mikhaila: (smiles at him) Aren't you cute when you're being superstitious. Now come on, there's a helluva lot more to see before I want to leave. (grabs him by the hand and pulls him towards the next one)  
  
(They spend the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon walking around there, Mikhaila acting as tour guide, pointing out what things are and what they say and mean. They head back to the arena afterwards, talking the whole way about the museum)  
  
Adam: (walking in stride with her) All I'm saying is that you're disturbing the dead. It ain't right.  
  
Mikhaila: (looks around) Do you see any dead people come to life around here? Honestly Adam, it's in the pursuit of knowledge. Yes, there may be some truth to those threats, but many of them are booby traps that were tripped by early grave robbers.  
  
Adam: Right right. I'll have to admit, it was all beautiful. (walks into the locker room)  
  
Jay: (hears the two arguing) Trouble in paradise you two?  
  
Adam: (glares at him) We are merely discussing whether or not stuff should be taken from people's tombs for public viewing.  
  
Mikhaila: Yes, you should. Otherwise, the world would have to travel there to see it, and the lands and temples are too old to handle a volume of people like that. This way, people get a taste of the culture without all the travel expenses.  
  
Adam: I still think it's wrong. Ok, let me rephrase. You reading about curses is wrong.  
  
Jay: (raises an eyebrow) Curses? What the hell were you two doing?!  
  
Mikhaila: I have a degree in Egyptology. I was reading the tablets they had in there.  
  
Vince: (walks into the room) Mikhaila! I thought I'd find you here! I've been meaning to talk to you about a few things.  
  
Mikhaila: (shocked) Dad?! What are you doing here? (All conversations stop and everyone turns their heads to face the trio. Vince and Mikhaila go wide eyed) Oops.  
  
Vince: (cringes) Well, they had to find out sometime. Everybody, meet Mikhaila, my daughter. 


	11. so scream you out from behind this bitte...

Kandiland: I meant to post Monday but  
  
Mave: You were too hyperactive to work a key board?  
  
Kandiland: Yep pretty much. It was a good day yesterday. I was so excited when Chris was all yelling at Christian I was like hell yeah. Christian has been such a bastard lately.  
  
Mave: That and you saw your man yesterday.  
  
Kandiland: He is not my man.  
  
Mave: Ah but he would be if you would just admit it to the boy he would be.  
  
Kandiland: Ok moving on.  
  
Mave: Now you're avoiding the subject  
  
Kandiland: Shut up.  
  
Mave: So now  
  
Kandiland: Shut up.  
  
Mave: But  
  
Kandiland: Shut up.  
  
Mave: I was just going to say let's get on with the chapter now huh?  
  
Kandiland: Oh right. That is what we're here for after all. How did we get on this tangent into my personal life anyway?  
  
Mave: I don't know you started it.  
  
Kandiland: I did not!  
  
Mave: Yes you did, you start everything.  
  
Kandiland: I do not.  
  
Mave: Oh here we go again ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Mikhaila: (waves apprehensively) Hi? (backs up into Adam and mouths to him) Uh oh. I'm in trouble.  
  
Adam: Well, guess we'll be going now.  
  
Cena: Wait a damn minute. How are you his daughter?  
  
Mikhaila: Do I really need to explain the mechanics of it to you? (everyone laughs) Ok. Here's the story, short version. Long time ago, he separated from Linda, met my mom, shit happened, and here I am.  
  
Cena: You cheated on your old lady?  
  
Vince: Knock it off Cena. Mikhaila, I'll talk to you later on. (walks out)  
  
Adam: (lays a hand on her shoulder) Well that went well.  
  
Mikhaila: (looking up at him) Oh yeah, great. Cena, that ignorant fuck. (sits down on the bench by his locker)  
  
Adam: (nods) Everybody knows this. (starts getting dressed)  
  
Mikhaila: (sees Kevin talking to Shawn, Hunter, and Rick) I'm gonna go talk to Kevin for a bit. Come find me when you're heading out. (pats him on the back and walks over there)  
  
Jay: (to Adam) What is going on with you two?  
  
Adam: (turning his head to see Jay) Nothing dammit! Jesus, would you let it go?  
  
Jay: Then what did I see this morning in the elevator?  
  
Adam: The tail end of a massive whip cream fight. (thinks "At least you weren't in the room when she was in the bathroom while I was in the shower." A blush creeps up on his cheeks)  
  
Jay: Uh huh. I totally believe you now. Especially you and that blush.  
  
Adam: Jay, nothing's going on. I won't let it. (looks at the match list for the night) Shit. I've gotta wrestle Cena tonight. (growls and he heads to find Mikhaila) That ignorant, stupid, selfish son of a.  
  
Jay: (watches him go over to Mikhaila, collecting her before heading out) Oh yeah. Nothing's going on. I'll admit it when you will. (finishes getting ready)  
  
Adam and Mikhaila walk out to the gorilla position followed by Kevin, Hunter, Rick and Shawn and soon Kat and Shane walk over to them also.  
  
Kat: Hey dad.  
  
Kevin: Hey sweetheart.  
  
Shane: Hello sir.  
  
Kevin: Sir? Am I to assume that this act of formality is trying to tell me that you are seeing my daughter?  
  
Kat: DAD.  
  
Kevin: I guess that means I'm right. (Shane looks a little scared) Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you. Unless you hurt her.  
  
Shane: (taking Kats hand) I won't. (Trish walks up walking into Kevin's arms)  
  
Kevin: Hey babe. You ready for the match.  
  
Trish: Yeah it will be fun.  
  
Hunter: Yeah because you guys get to win.  
  
Kat: Oh is uncle Hunter a little bitter?  
  
Hunter: Shut up kid.  
  
Shawn: I think she's right Hunter your being a sore looser before you even actually loose.  
  
Kat: Uncle Shawn's right you know.  
  
Hunter: But I'm the game!  
  
Kat, Shawn and Kevin: We know, we know and you're that damn good.  
  
Kat: Now there's your music now get out there and loose (watches Hunter walk out grumbling. Then hugs Shawn then Kevin) Have fun guys.  
  
(The match goes as planned and Hunter and Rick loose when Trish interferes. Hunter and Rick roll out of the ring and walk back up the ramp.)  
  
Hunter: (mumbling in a mocking tone) Uncle Hunter now go out there and loose who the hell does she think she is?  
  
Kat: Someone who learned to play the game a long time ago. Cerebral assassin my ass.  
  
Hunter: Man if I didn't know you weren't gonna want to miss this.  
  
Kat: What are you talking about? (Hunter points to the fact that Shawn, Kevin and Trish are still in the ring.)  
  
Trish: (after she interferes and Shawn and Kevin get the three count she climbs back into the ring and hugs Kevin and hold his arm up then Kevin begins to pace nervously around the ring) Kevin what are you doing shouldn't we be leaving now?  
  
Kevin: Not exactly.(asks someone to toss him a mic and they do.) I don't normally do this but I wanted to talk to all of you about something. As you all know I've been seeing Trish for awhile now. (the crowd cheers) But what you may not know is that I love her a lot and I think that it would be great if she would marry me.(takes a box out of his pocket)  
  
Trish: (eyes go wide) Oh my god.  
  
Kevin: (gets down on one knee and opens the box to reveal a ring) So how about it Trish will you marry me?  
  
Trish: You crazy ass hole! YES! Yes I'll marry you. (Kevin stand up and hugs her spinning her around and stopping putting her down and kissing her as the crowd cheers. They walk out of the ring Kevin holding down the ropes for Trish and head back stage)  
  
Kat: Oh my god that was so cool. (Hugging her dad) I am so happy for you.  
  
Kevin: Thanks honey I'm just glad it's over I was so nervous.  
  
Trish: Come on did you really think I wouldn't say yes?  
  
Kat: (hugs Trish) Congratulations MOM. (everyone starts laughing)  
  
Trish: Mom? Oh great she has a problem calling him dad but with this she's fine. Mom, I'm what, 8, 9 years older than you?  
  
Kat: Let's not dwell on that shall we.  
  
Trish: Fair enough.  
  
Shane: Congratulations guys. (hugging Trish and shaking hands with Kevin)  
  
Kevin: Thanks man.  
  
Trish: You know your going to be my maid of honor right Kat?  
  
Kat: Really? This is gonna be so great I'm so excited for you two. (backing up against Shane and he puts his arms around her waist and she grabs his hands. Matt had been in the locker room watching and when he saw what had just occurred he went to find Kevin and Trish to say congratulations and he walks up to see the end of this little scene. He then hung his head for a second and turned and walked shoulders slumped back into his dressing room.)  
  
Matt: (Matt walks into the dressing room and sits on the bench and puts his head in his hands sits there for a while and gets up and leans with one hand on the lockers and slams his free hand into the locker) DAMN IT! (lowering his head to the lockers)  
  
Jeff: You break it you bought it dude. (walking in, in his ring gear)  
  
Matt: Not now Jeff.  
  
Jeff: Oh come on, I know something's wrong I heard that down the hallway.  
  
Matt: Fine, Kat, she's with Shane.  
  
Jeff: Yeah so I heard. (smirking) But why do you care so much?  
  
Matt: I am not in the mood ok? (flops down on the couch)  
  
Jeff: Look, um, not to add anything to that obviously heavy load you're carrying but.I saw Shane earlier and he looked really happy and I asked him why and he said had been having a great time with Kat and she had stayed in his room last night.  
  
Matt: (his face falls then turns into a scowl) She stayed in his room?  
  
Jeff: You know as well as I do that that doesn't mean they did anything.  
  
Matt: Yeah right.  
  
(After the proposal, everyone congratulates them. Soon, people settle down. Adam and Mikhaila are standing in the gorilla position, waiting for him to go out)  
  
Mikhaila: This is so awesome! It's completely different seeing it from back here than out there. It's so exciting!  
  
Adam: (eyes sparkling) I know! It's a rush like you've never felt before. It's just.  
  
Mikhaila: (looking at him) I can see.  
  
Cena: (walking up behind her and grabbing her ass) Hey sweetcheeks. Why don't you ditch this bitch and go out with a real man.  
  
Mikhaila: (grabs Adam's arm) And to whom are you referring when you say a real man?  
  
Cena: Me sweet thang.  
  
Mikhaila: (laughs hysterically) You.a real man.(leans against Adam for support).oh that's hysterical! Please, please continue.  
  
Adam: (trying not to laugh) Mikhaila, you're an imp.  
  
Mikhaila: (looks up at him) But Adam, this boy said he's a real man.  
  
Cena: (hears his music) Bitch, you'll pay for that. (walks out)  
  
Mikhaila: Do me a favor Adam?  
  
Adam: (looks worried) Yeah?  
  
Mikhaila: (smirks evilly) Show him what a real man is.  
  
Adam: (shakes his head laughing as he hears his music) Yes ma'am. You're the boss. (goes out)  
  
(When Adam gets out there, Mikhaila can see them trash talking like they're supposed to. Cena says something to Adam, however, that gets him to snap and he beats the shit out of Cena before he can tell what's going on. After getting the three count, he rolls out of the ring and heads back to the locker room)  
  
Mikhaila: (stands up when she sees him come in) Hey.  
  
Adam: (smiles) Hey.  
  
Mikhaila: You know, I didn't think you'd snap like that. Shit, you beat his ass bad dude.  
  
Adam: (frowns) Yeah, well, the fucker deserved it. (grumbles under his breath as he walks to his locker, throwing it open)  
  
Mikhaila: (a bit frightened) Adam?  
  
Adam: (turns to her) Yes Mikhaila?  
  
Mikhaila: (glares) Look, I don't give a shit if he insulted everyone from here to Toronto, I will NOT tolerate you taking out your attitude on me!  
  
Adam: (sighs and sits down, leaning against the wall) You're right, you're right. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry.  
  
Mikhaila: (sits down next to him) Adam, what did he say?  
  
Adam: (shakes his head) I'll never snap at you again, but I'm not repeating that. To anyone.  
  
Mikhaila: (sighs and throws her hands in the air) Fine! (crosses her arms in front of her and leans against the wall)  
  
Adam: (turns his head to see her looking a bit hurt and reaches an arm over, pulling her to him and giving her a hug) It's something that I wouldn't repeat for all the money in the world. Trust me, Mik, you don't want me to repeat it.  
  
Mikhaila: Alright, alright. I'll take your word on it.  
  
Cena: (walks in seeing them in a hug) You bastard. And that little.  
  
Mikhaila: (glaring dangerously at Cena as she stands up, stalking over to him) I'd be re-thinking whatever you're going to say Cena, less you forget who I am.  
  
Cena: So? I'm John Cena, and you ain't nothing but another ho to notch in my belt.  
  
Mikhaila: (growls, pulls back her hand and punches him hard in the jaw) I am NOT anything you say I am. I have more intelligence and talent in one finger than you do in that whole childlike body. (stalks out of the room, slamming the door)  
  
Cena: (goes to go after her) That little.  
  
Adam: (approaches, standing in front of the door) I wouldn't try to go after her. Leave her alone, or you'll have to deal with me and a helluva lot of other people you don't want to see the bad side of. (grabs his stuff and heads out, looking for Mikhaila) Mikhaila? Mikhaila where did you go? (heads outside the arena looking around) Dammit Mikhaila where'd you go?  
  
Mikhaila: (walking up to him) Hey Adam. (wipes her eyes) What'd he say after I left?  
  
Adam: (looks at her) You okay?  
  
Mikhaila: (shakes her head) No. (closes the distance and rests her head on his chest) I just need a hug.  
  
Adam: (pulls her closer, rubbing her back) Mik, you can't let him get to you like that.  
  
Mikhaila: That's just it, he CAN get to me. My whole time growing up everyone called my mom a slut or a ho or something like that because I didn't have a dad. And before you say it, I know, I know, plenty of people don't know who one of their parents are, but my mom worked her ass off so I could go to a private school, and everyone there had this warped vision of family. (starts sobbing) I was always the outcast. I didn't know my dad, I didn't own a damned Porsche. Uppity rich fucks.  
  
Adam: Dear god. What'd you do in high school then?  
  
Mikhaila: I worked at the tracks. I did Hawthorne in the winter, Arlington in the summer. I'd follow a trainer around, working for them in the mornings before I'd go to school. I pretended that I didn't care that nobody wanted to be my friend, but it wasn't easy. (sighs) Please, can we just go back? I just wanna go to sleep. We've got a flight to Winnipeg tomorrow. (pulls away from him and heads toward the waiting limo)  
  
Adam: (runs to catch up to her) Mikhaila wait! (grabs her arm and turns her around) I will NOT let any friend of mine think the way you are right now. I'm gonna cheer you up if it takes all night. Now get in the car. (gets in the car after her)  
  
Mikhaila: (leaning against him) Why do you care Adam?  
  
Adam: Huh?  
  
Mikhaila: I mean, why do you care if I'm happy or sad or scared or angry? Why do you care?  
  
Adam: Because you're my friend, Mikhaila. You're my best friend next to Jay. I don't like it when people screw around with my friends like Cena just did. Don't you dare let that bastard get you down like this. You're too good to be affected by him.  
  
Mikhaila: (looks up at him) You really think so?  
  
Adam: (nods)  
  
Mikhaila: Thanks Adam. You really are a good friend. (lays her head down in his lap and falls asleep)  
  
(They get back to the hotel and Adam follows Mikhaila into her room. She shows him some of the things she brought with her from home, pictures of her mom and her around Chicago, her with some of her friends, around school, places she had been. Adam just sat there and let her talk about everything, letting her get past what Cena had said.)  
  
Mikhaila: (yawns) Well, I'm gonna go to bed. We've gotta fly to Canada tomorrow. (walks him to the door) I'll see ya in the morning. (hugs him and kisses his forehead) Thanks for listening. (turns to close the door and feels Adam grab her arm) Adam?  
  
Adam: (turns her around, looking into her eyes) Mikhaila, are you sure you're alright now?  
  
Mikhaila: (nods, wiping her eyes) Yeah. I just needed to vent.  
  
Adam: (sighs and walks back in) I told you I wouldn't leave a friend feeling like you are. Your eyes betray you.  
  
Mikhaila: (looks after him confused) Adam, what the hell are you doing?  
  
Adam: (lays down on the couch, patting the space next to him) Come here. (Mikhaila lays down next to him, instinctively curling into him) Mikhaila, I don't want you to have to deal with Cena if he's going to get to you like this. You should go in the divas locker room or stay in the hallway or something. I don't like seeing you like this. (sighs, laying his head down, his chin resting against the top of her head, his arms around her) It's not right.  
  
Mikhaila: (yawning, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over them) Thanks Adam. Not many people have ever seen through that. (grabs his hand in hers and laces her fingers with his before falling asleep)  
  
Kat: (walks in, sees Adam and Mikhaila on the couch and smirks) Those two are ridiculous already. (goes into Mikhaila's room and gets her comforter, then comes out, throwing it over the two of them. The two of them press closer together, grabbing the edges of the blanket and wrapping it around them. Kat laughs) Oh tomorrow morning's going to be fun. (goes into her room, staring at the phone, before deciding to call Matt tomorrow morning)  
  
Mikhaila: (yawning and rolling over, feeling Adam shifting around behind her) Adam, wake up hon. We slept on the couch again.  
  
Adam: (groaning and opening his eyes slightly before closing them) Go back to sleep Mikhaila. (pulls her closer and covers her with more of the blankets) Wanna sleep.  
  
Mikhaila: (sighs) You win. (rests her forehead in the crook of his neck before falling back asleep, one hand playing with his hair subconsciously)  
  
Kat: (waking up, goes out to find this scene) Oh for god's sake.(calls room service, ordering breakfast for three to be brought up in half an hour, then goes over to the other couch, leaning over and belts out) WAKE UP!!!  
  
Mikhaila: (groaning) Not talking. Sleeping. Tired.  
  
Kat: I just ordered breakfast for all of us, so get your asses up.  
  
Adam: (opening his eyes to look at Kat) Kat, what time is it?  
  
Kat: Almost 10 am. You need to get up and get dressed you two, and pack your shit. We don't leave for the airport for a bit, but come on, we need moving at least.  
  
Mikhaila: (rolling over, still in Adam's arms) So what's so damn important about this.oh shit! We missed the party for Kevin and Trish! How'd it go?  
  
Kat: It was a lot of fun. How come you weren't there?  
  
Mikhaila: (shakes her head) I had a bad night. I just wanted to get back here and relax, so Adam and I came back.  
  
Kat: Cena said something didn't he?  
  
Mikhaila: (nods) A lot of things that I didn't want to deal with. He's an asshole. But I let it get me down, so Adam followed me back here and we just sat and talked. Well, I talked, he listened. It felt good to just get it all out.  
  
Kat: Sat and talked huh?  
  
Mikhaila: Yeah, sat and talked. What's so wrong with that?  
  
Kat: Nothing. I just know what I was doing when I say I was sitting and talking.  
  
Mikhaila: (laughs) Oh really? But didn't you say you sat and talked all night with Shane?  
  
Kat: (smirking) Yes, I did.  
  
Mikhaila: (laughs harder) Aw man. That's the too much information thing right there. Prime example.  
  
Kat: Oh we didn't do THAT.  
  
Mikhaila: Glad to know you until at least the second date. (ducks a couch pillow that Kat throws)  
  
Kat: Not funny.  
  
Mikhaila: Um, quick question: would you have called him if you had known that Matt and Amy broke up?  
  
Kat: Matt and Amy broke up?! When?!  
  
Mikhaila: At the airport a couple days ago. During that little conversation they had after your scene. Well, would you have called Shane?  
  
Kat: (jaw dropped) I.I..Uh.  
  
Mikhaila: I thought so. Kat, why don't you call him? You two haven't talked since that day.  
  
Kat: (sets her jaw) I don't want to. If he cared he would call. And besides, he tried to call once and was an ass.  
  
Mikhaila: (gets up answering the door) Just do it. You'll feel better about it. (opens the door, allowing room service to come in and set the food at the table for them)  
  
Kat: You know, I'm gonna call him. (fixes herself a cup of coffee and picks up the phone, dialing Matt) Matt? Hey, it's Kat.  
  
Matt: (growls) Oh, it's you.  
  
Kat: (confused) Yeah. Um, I think we need to talk.  
  
Matt: Oh sure, NOW you want to talk.  
  
Kat: What?  
  
Matt: Been having fun with Shane Kat?  
  
Kat: What does he have to do with us talking?  
  
Matt: I'd say a whole helluva lot!  
  
Kat: Well, if you must know, I am really having a good time. I'm glad I hooked up with him.  
  
Matt: (screams) Well that's great! I'm so fucking happy for the both of you!  
  
Kat: (pissed) Matthew, I don't understand the attitude and I don't like it. What the hell?  
  
Matt: (growls) You're such a slut.  
  
Kat: Excuse ME?!?!  
  
Matt: You heard me. You've hardly been here two weeks and you're already going from one guy to the next like a little whore.  
  
Kat: (screams) What the fuck are you talking about you little self centered redneck piece of shit! How dare you even say those things to me! Who the hell do you think you are? And to think I called to.no, you know what never mind! I'm SO GLAD I'm with Shane! (slams down the phone. She paces back and forth in the room, Mikhaila watching her nervously, before growling and throwing her coffee cup across the room, watching it shatter on the door before heading into her bedroom, slamming the door. Soon she's playing her guitar)  
  
Mikhaila: (staring at the door that just slammed) Well that went well. 


	12. to lay your burden down and leave you wh...

Adam: (opening his eyes again) What the fuck was that?  
  
Mikhaila: (pointing to the wall) That's the tail end of Matt and Kat's latest conversation. He fucked up again.  
  
Adam: (shudders) Shit. Someone needs to talk to him.  
  
Mikhaila: (shrugs, prying herself out of Adam's arms) I'm going to get showered and dressed. Why don't you do the same, and meanwhile I'll order food for us and see if Kat wants any.  
  
Adam: (yawning, getting up, handing her the comforter) Works for me. See you in a few minutes. (goes out, showers and packs his stuff up, and heads back to Mikhaila's, walking in with the key she gave him in case she wasn't ready yet) Mikhaila?  
  
Mikhaila: (nods towards the waiting food) Eat. Kat's not exactly in the eating mood.  
  
(The two sit down to eat, quietly enjoying each other's company. Afterwards, Mikhaila lays down on the other couch after grabbing her comforter and Adam lays with her, the two watching TV and talking some more, Adam educating her on hockey and all, and Mikhaila educating him on horse racing. A few hours later Kat comes out)  
  
Kat: I've gotta get out of here. (runs downstairs and out of the hotel, taking a cab to the beach. She sits so the waves can lap at her feet as she stares out over the ocean, her head resting on her knees)  
  
Shane: (sees Kat run out of the hotel and follows her in another cab. He approaches her after watching her for a while, sitting down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders) Hey.  
  
Kat: Hey.  
  
Shane: You wanna talk about it?  
  
Kat: (shakes her head no)  
  
Shane: That's fine.  
  
(The two of them sit there for a while before heading back to the hotel. Shane goes to finish packing and Kat goes to make sure everything's put away after playing her guitar.)  
  
Kat: (walking in, seeing the two had fallen asleep again; shouts) WAKE UP!  
  
Mikhaila: (sits bolt upright) What? What's going on?  
  
Adam: (falls off the couch, hitting his head on the floor) What'd I do? What's going on?  
  
Kat: (laughing hysterically) You..guys..just..need to pack...it's almost..time to go! (walks to her room still laughing)  
  
(Adam and Mikhaila turn to each other, scream shit, and Adam runs out the door to finish his packing while Mikhaila flies through her room, making sure her things were packed and by the door before taking a quick shower. She gets out and dressed and runs down the stairs to find Shane and Adam waiting for them)  
  
Adam: You are not using my hair dryer this time!  
  
Mikhaila: (laughs) Can't do that anymore.  
  
Shane: (looks at Kat and shrugs)  
  
Kat: What the hell did she need your hair dryer for?  
  
Adam: (quickly) You were in the bathroom after the whole whip cream incident, and she needed to use a hair dryer, so she used mine.  
  
Mikhaila: (nods) Yep, that's it. There's the car. Let's go. (Mikhaila and Adam head to the limo, throwing their things in the trunk and getting in)  
  
Kat: Why do I think there's more to this than they're letting on? (throws her things in the trunk)  
  
Shane: You're not the only one. (throws the things in and gets in with Kat)  
  
Adam: Dammit Mikhaila. Your hair's all wet. You're getting me soaked.  
  
Mikhaila: (laughs and whips her hair so she sprays him again, and ducks as he goes to tickle her, scooting out of the way) Alright! (laughs as he catches her) Alright I give in! Stop it! (laughing herself to tears) Adam stop it!  
  
Adam: (pulls back and stretches himself across the seat, putting his legs on her lap) Told you I'd win again.  
  
Mikhaila: (glares and smiles) You cheated!  
  
Kat: Yes he did. I totally agree.  
  
Shane: Hey, she started it with the hair.  
  
Kat: Are you questioning me?  
  
Shane: (looks around) Well, I'm safe. No whip cream around.  
  
(The four of them laugh and talk the rest of the time to the airport. They're still talking and all when they get to the gate for Kat and Shane and Kat sees Matt and gets the Nash pissed off look on her face)  
  
Adam: (puts a hand on her shoulder) He's not worth it.  
  
Kat: (shoves him off her, causing him to step back) Not now Adam. (walks up to Matt, tapping him on the shoulder)  
  
Matt: (turns around to see who it is and gets punched hard by Kat in the face. Kat turns and walks over to the three waiting and they walk off a bit, getting away from the crowd)  
  
Jeff: (walks up to Matt) She can't see you anymore.  
  
Matt: Good. (grabs his face) God.dammit that fucking hurt.  
  
Jeff: What'd you do you asshole?  
  
Matt: (glares) Don't start with me Jeff!!  
  
Jeff: Logical conclusion moron. She hit you for a reason. What'd you do?  
  
Matt: We exchanged words this morning not very nice ones, I let my mouth get away from me. I fucked up.again. (walks away)  
  
Jeff: (watches him walk off, shaking his head)  
  
Kat: (growling as she walks up to them) That stupid son of a bitch.rotten bastard.deserved more than that.  
  
Shane: Kat? You alright? Come on, let's get away from everyone else.  
  
Kat: Fine. (grabs her bags and goes off with them, sitting down a ways away from the group)  
  
Shane: (puts a hand on her shoulder) Kat.  
  
Kat: (grabs his hand, flipping his wrist back and knocking him to the ground, then realizes it's Shane) Oh my god! I'm so sorry Shane! Are you alright?  
  
Shane: (looking up at her) What the hell Kat? (stands up) What was that?  
  
Kat: I've got a.bit of an anger problem?  
  
Shane: Ya think?! Not that I don't see where it comes from.  
  
Kat: What?  
  
Shane: (cringes) From your Dad. He gets the same way.  
  
Kat: Oh. Yeah. From Dad. Right.  
  
Mikhaila: Oy. This is insane. He's really an ass, you know that? Really an ass.  
  
Adam: Yeah. Maybe Kat should go with you on the plane instead of me.  
  
Kat: NO! I will not let him ruin my fun. Shane, let's go. (heads back to the group, leaving the two standing there staring after them)  
  
Mikhaila: This is insane. Come on, we'd better get on the plane. (heads with him to the private jet, settling in in the same spot they were last time)  
  
Vince: (comes by, sitting with the two of them) Mikhaila, how've you been?  
  
Mikhaila: Great dad. Just great!  
  
Adam: (squirming) Hello sir.  
  
Vince: Hello Adam. How are you this plane trip?  
  
Adam: Good?  
  
Vince: Do I really scare you that much?  
  
Adam: You're my boss. Of course you do.  
  
Vince: (laughing) Yeah. I suppose. Really, if you're going to be traveling with me on the planes, you can at least call me Vince. It's a little weird being called sir.  
  
Mikhaila: So how've you been?  
  
Vince: Good. Shane's still a little.eh from the whole skydiving trip.  
  
Mikhaila: (laughs) Oh yeah. That's right. How is he?  
  
Vince: He's back at home with his wife and kids.  
  
Mikhaila: (blinks) Wife? Kids? I'm an aunt? Damn.  
  
Vince: Forgot to mention that didn't I?  
  
Mikhaila: Uh.yeah. Does Stephanie have any kids I need to know about?  
  
Vince: No. Her and Hunter's marriage didn't last long enough to produce any kids.  
  
Mikhaila: (raises eyebrow) She was married? Hunter's a brave brave man.  
  
Vince: Yes, yes he is. Well, I'll leave you two to each other. I've got to check up on everyone else. Have fun! Oh, and they'll have food coming around cause this is gonna be a lot longer of a flight. In fact, you two might want to settle in. (walks away)  
  
Mikhaila: I'm hungry.  
  
Adam: You're hungry? Well, it makes some sense, I guess. (yawns) How about you eat and I sleep. You can eat for both of us.  
  
Mikhaila: How can you be tired? (yawns) And stop yawning. You're making me yawn.  
  
Adam: I'm not making you do anything. Now shh. (props his feet up on a table in front of him and leans his head back)  
  
Mikhaila: (pokes him) No fair. You sleep too much.  
  
Adam: I sleep too much? Me? If you're not around with me it seems like you're sleeping or eating.  
  
Mikhaila: Well the same could be said for you.  
  
Adam: (whines) Mik, can you please let me sleep? Huh?  
  
Mikhaila: Fine. You may sleep, if you really want to. But be warned, I will get my revenge. I'm sure I can find a can of whip cream on the this plane.  
  
Adam: (grabs her in a headlock) Oh no you don't. I'm not walking through an airport with Vince covered in whip cream.  
  
Mikhaila: (trying to get out) Hey, let go. I'll leave you alone. Fine. (gets a book out of her bag) Go to sleep then. (moves) And if you're going to sleep, lay down. Your neck is going to kill you if you sleep like that.  
  
Adam: (groans and lays down) Yes mom. (falls asleep with his head in her lap)  
  
(Mikhaila reads through most of the trip, getting something to eat when they come by and ask. After four hours, however, she sets down her book and settles down to sleep, propping her feet up and leaning her head back. Two hours later, the announcement comes that they've landed in Winnipeg's airport)  
  
Adam: (waking up) I must've been really tired. (sits up, rubbing his head) Dammit! I slept through the whole flight. Mikhaila? Come on, wake up. We landed.  
  
Mikhaila: (groans, grabbing her neck) Shouldn't have done that. Neck hurts. Let's go. (stands up, stretching out her neck) I'm gonna pay for that in the morning.  
  
(They get off the plane and head to the limousine, joined by Kat and Shane again)  
  
Kat: Hey guys! How was the flight?  
  
Adam: I slept through it.  
  
Mikhaila: Well, I read through half of it and slept through the other half. God my neck is killing me from that.  
  
Adam: Why didn't you move me?  
  
Mikhaila: You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up.  
  
Shane: Out of curiosity, why would it matter if you moved him or not?  
  
Adam: Cause I was sleeping with my head in Mik's lap.  
  
Kat: (wide eyed) Oh! Ok. That.makes sense.  
  
Adam: (pats the seat in front of him) Come here Mik.  
  
Mikhaila: Why?  
  
Adam: Your neck. (starts massaging her neck as she sits in front of him) Feel better?  
  
Mikhaila: Much. So how was your flight?  
  
Kat: Oh, it was good. They had a few in flight movies. We curled up to watch them and I know we fell asleep a few times.  
  
Shane: Yeah, it was nice. (grabs her around the waist and pulls her onto his lap)  
  
Kat: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Shane: (shrugs) Feel like it.  
  
Kat: Alright then. This works.  
  
(The four of them get to the hotel and get out of the car, stretching as they did)  
  
Adam: (spreads out his arms) Welcome to Canada, your neighbor to the North!  
  
(The three of them look at him and crack up)  
  
Mikhaila: Adam, you're insane. You're not from Winnipeg anyway! You can play tour guide in Toronto. I think that's our next stop, right Kat?  
  
Kat: (thinks) Yeah, Toronto's next, then we're back to the US for a while before coming back through Canada.  
  
Adam: (suddenly sober) Yeah. Toronto. Come on guys, let's grab our stuff and go to the room.  
  
Mikhaila: (notices his sudden change in mood) Yeah, come on. (They walk to the elevators and Kat and Shane get in to go to his room to drop off his stuff. Mikhaila goes with Adam to drop his stuff off) Adam, what's with the sudden change of mood? You just dropped.  
  
Adam: (sighs) Toronto. Can you think why I would get sad thinking about that?  
  
Mikhaila: I thought that might be it. It must be tough going back to Toronto, especially since that happened.  
  
Adam: (opening the door) Yeah. But I still go back. There's nothing like being in your hometown.  
  
Mikhaila: (turns around) Well you'd better get dressed to go out. We're going clubbing tonight.  
  
Adam: If you're trying to cheer me up.  
  
Mikhaila: No.well, yeah, but I want to go out too, and you're coming with. Jay, you in here?  
  
Jay: Yeah?  
  
Mikhaila: You and Gail are coming too you realize, right?  
  
Jay: Um.okay. Gail and I can come.  
  
Mikhaila: Good. I'm going to change and I'll be down in a half hour. You two better be ready and Gail should be here. (walks out and heads to her room)  
  
Jay: She's a bit demanding isn't she?  
  
Adam: (shrugs) It's how she is. We'd better get ready.  
  
Jay: (chuckles) You, my friend, are whipped.  
  
Adam: I AM NOT!  
  
Jay: (starts grabbing clothes out of his bag) Whatever dude. I'm just calling it like I see it.  
  
Adam: Well you'd better get your sight checked. (opens his bag and pulls out a pair of leather pants and a dress type shirt and a pair of boots) I'm getting dressed.  
  
Mikhaila: (walking into their room) Kat? You here yet?  
  
Kat: (pokes her head out of her room) Yeah! What do you want?  
  
Mikhaila: You've got half an hour to get ready to go out. Call Shane. He's going too.  
  
Kat: Sweet! (dials up Shane, telling him to meet her by Adam and Jay's room)  
  
(Half an hour later, Mikhaila and Kat knock on Adam's door. Kat is wearing black velvet flared pants and a leopard print tube triangle cut top. Mikhaila is wearing a short red leather skirt with a slit in the side and a red leather halter top and strappy black heeled shoes)  
  
Adam: (answers the door in black leather pants and a dressy shirt buttoned only in the middle on 2 buttons) Hi guys! Damn you both look good.  
  
Mikhaila: You don't look so bad yourself. (thinks "Damn him for wearing leather pants")  
  
Adam: Well are you coming in or not? (they walk in and his eyes follow her inside thinking "Short.red leather.skirt.damn her.")  
  
Kat: (turning) Adam, are you shutting the door anytime soon?  
  
Adam: (shakes his head) Yeah. (shuts the door and heads by Mikhaila) You're the devil.  
  
Mikhaila: Yes, and I dressed the part tonight. Jay, is Gail going to be here soon?  
  
Adam: (stares at her thinking "Not touching.not good.just friend.friend.friend.") Alright, let's call them. We've gotta get out. The clubs around here get packed from what I remember. (hears a knock) Thank god. (walks over there to answer) Hey guys! Come in!  
  
Shane: (heads over to Kat hugging her and kissing her) Hey, you look great.  
  
Kat: You're not so bad yourself. (He's wearing a black satiny type shirt with white stitching and button down, jeans with black and white strips down the sides)  
  
Mikhaila: We'll, we're all here. Let's go.  
  
(They head out to a club that Adam and Jay knew about and see some other people there. Soon everyone's out on the dance floor, changing partners around and having a good time.)  
  
Mikhaila: (laughing as she's dancing with Jay) This is great! (feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to find Cena standing there) Cena! What the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
Cena: Dancing wit you. (grabs her arm)  
  
Jay: Hey, knock it off John. She doesn't want to dance with you.  
  
Mikhaila: Jay, back off. I've got this boy.  
  
Cena: Babe, I'm more man than you can handle.  
  
Mikhaila: Oh trust me, you're no man. Now let go of me or suffer the consequences.  
  
Cena: (smirks and grabs her other arm) What you gonna do about it bitch? You ain't nothing but a ho. Now dance with me.  
  
Mikhaila: (eyes clouding over) You asked for it. (knees him in the crotch, getting him to release her arms, before kicking him in the head and punching him in the eye, shoving him down) NEVER piss off a McMahon. (storms off the dance floor heading to the bar) Sir, may I have a glass of Jameson, no ice? (downs it) A refill? (refills it and she heads back to the table) God dammit.  
  
Adam: (notices her incident with Cena and makes his way over slowly to the table, fighting through the crowd) Hey, what's up? You beat the shit out of him.  
  
Mikhaila: (staring at the glass) Fucker called me a bitch and a ho. NOBODY talks to me like that. Nobody. (downs the glass) Excuse me. I need another drink. (walks over steadily to the bar and gets a refill, grabbing the bottle from him and heading back to the table) I'm not walking back and forth every time I want a refill. (pours another glass)  
  
Adam: (shakes his head) Mikhaila, are you sure you want to be downing a bottle of whiskey? Half a bottle yes, whole bottle, not good.  
  
Mikhaila: Adam, on the occasion I ever actually sit down and drink like this, I'm taking a cab back and spending the next day in bed cause I'm not fit to be around people. Let me have my misery right now. (drinks)  
  
Adam: (sighs) I know I can't stop you. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get a drink. (walks over to the bar and sees Matt) Hey Matt.  
  
Matt: Adam. How are you and the little devil?  
  
Adam: Fine. How are you doing lately?  
  
Matt: Think about. I've slipped into the ninth circle of hell, thank you very much. (drinks)  
  
Adam: (sighs) Dude, whatever you said to her on the phone has got her pissed off.  
  
Matt: Yeah, and I drove her further into Shane's arms. Adam, they were curled up together on the plane. They were sleeping and it looked so cute. Let's face it, I've lost her. (takes another sip of the drink)  
  
Adam: Matt.Kat? Hey! (gives her a "Please be civil and talk to him" look)  
  
Kat: Adam.Matthew. Can I get a Coke..wait, what the hell am I thinking? I'm in Canada. Put rum in it. A LOT of rum. (gets the drink) How are you Matt?  
  
Matt: (turns) Kat? You want to talk to me?  
  
Kat: Truthfully, not really, but I'm making an effort not to make a scene in a public place again.  
  
Matt: I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'd deserve it.  
  
Kat: Yes, you did. Why would you say that to me?  
  
Matt: I.I.(runs his hands through his hair) I have no fucking clue. None. Look Kat, I realize I'm an asshole. My mouth ran away with me again and got me in trouble and hurt someone I didn't want to hurt and I feel like shit about it. I just want to start over. You think we can just start over?  
  
Kat: (sighs) Sure. Hi, I'm Kathryn Nash.  
  
Matt: Hi. I'm Matt Hardy.  
  
Kat: (picks up her drink) Well, nice meeting you PAL. (walks back to the table, leaving Matt to stare after her  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Kandiland: OH! That had to hurt!  
  
Mave: That would be a rejected!  
  
Kandiland: He so deserved it though  
  
Mave: Well he did say he wanted to start from the beginning.  
  
Kandiland: What's that old phrase, be careful what you wish for? Speaking of that I am posting a lot of this because I am not done writing the next chapter of Merry-go-round yet but I have gotten out three pages. XD you wanted crazy? I can do that. What am I talking about? You'll see. 


	13. my suggestion is to keep your distance c...

Kandiland: Wow I'm finally updating!  
  
Mave: It's about damn time.  
  
Kandiland: Yes I know, damn my scoliosis for acting up and my papers due Monday and Tuesday.  
  
Mave: Yeah you were kind of in a lot of pain last week.  
  
Kandiland: I guess you could say that if you would consider your back hurting so bad in your ribs that feel like you're having a heart attack and after a few days of just dealing with it and taking a lot of alieve you can feel your ribs sticking out of your back the wrong way a little.  
  
Mave: Yeah I guess a little is a little bit of an understatement.  
  
Kandiland: Yeah just a little.  
  
Mave: Anyway on with the story.  
  
Matt: Well, at least she talked to me. (finishes his drink)  
  
Kat: (sits down and drinks half the drink) Well that was pleasant.  
  
Kevin: (walks up) KAT?! How'd you get in here?  
  
Kat: Kevin! Uh...well, I AM 19, and the legal age here is 19 so...  
  
Kevin: What are you drinking?  
  
Kat: Coke?  
  
Kevin: (picks it up and takes a drink) Shit girl! What part of that is Coke!  
  
Kat: (nods her head towards Matt)  
  
Kevin: Oh. I think we're gonna need a few more drinks. Same for you again?  
  
Kat: (confused) You're buying me a drink?  
  
Kevin: Well, it's not like you haven't done this before.  
  
Kat: True.  
  
Kevin: That would've been the perfect time for a "No dad, of course not."  
  
Kat: Whoops.  
  
Kevin: Yeah. Whatever. So same?  
  
Kat: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Adam: (looks at Mikhaila, who's sitting still but the bottle's gone) Um guys, I'm gonna take Mikhaila back.  
  
Kat: Why? (notices the bottle) Oh. Right. Go now.  
  
Mikhaila: But I don't wanna leave. I'm not drunk. I'm just a little...woozy.  
  
Adam: (shakes his head and stands up) Come on, we're gonna go back to the hotel.  
  
Mikhaila: (shrugs) Whatever. (stands up and stumbles a bit, tripping into Adam giggling) Whoops.  
  
Adam: (trying not to laugh) Oh god Mikhaila. You're really piss drunk. See you guys later.  
  
Mikhaila: Bye! (waves at everyone as Adam drags her off)  
  
(They get into the cab, Adam helping her in. She leans against him in the cab and rubs his thigh)  
  
Mikhaila: Ya know, I thin you look good in leather pans.  
  
Adam: (looks nervously down at her thinking "If she doesn't stop that I'm gonna need a really really long COLD shower" his breathing is harsh)  
  
Mikhaila: (looks at him strangely) Adam, wassa matta wif you? You breathing funny.  
  
Adam: (squirms uncomfortably in the seat, staring at the ceiling of the cab) This should not be happening! She's my best friend! Why is this happening! But she looks damn good tonight. NO! She's my best friend!  
  
Mikhaila: (pats his cheek) We're here Adam. Look. Hotel.  
  
Adam: Oh thank god! (gets out of the cab, helping her out and letting her lean on him) Come on. Let's get you up to your room. (they get in the elevator)  
  
Mikhaila: (looks him up and down) You know, you look damn good in leather pants. You should wear them more often. (grabs his ass) You've got a nice ass too.  
  
Adam: (bites his lip) This isn't happening! She's my best friend. She's my best friend. Oh god, when is this elevator gonna open? Not good. Definitely not good. She's my best friend. (the doors open and he picks her up, carrying her to the room and taking the key from her and opening the door, setting her down on the couch) Mikhaila, stay here. I need to go to my room and change.  
  
Mikhaila: Adam, now las tim you uz dunk, I stay there. You leavin me?  
  
Adam: Just for a minute. Don't move off the couch hon. (walks out and down to his room and changes, heading back to hers a few minutes later. He goes in to see her passed out on the couch. Sighing, he picks up her head and sets it down in his lap, throwing a blanket over her and one over himself) Mikhaila, you owe me so big on this one. (plays with her hair a bit as he falls asleep)  
  
Mikhaila: (half opens her eyes and shuts them quickly) It's light out. I don't like the light. (feels around and her hand lands on a bare chest) What the hell...(feels around, finding Adam's hair) Oh no. (thinks out loud) Oh no. Did I really grab his ass last night?  
  
Adam: (feels her moving and looks down at her) Yes, yes you did.  
  
Mikhaila: Oh no...oh man! I made an ass of myself. How much did I drink again?  
  
Adam: A whole bottle of whiskey.  
  
Mikhaila: Well, that'd be why I made an ass out of myself to feel like shit right now. (tries to get up and almost falls, Adam catching her) Dammit.  
  
Adam: (pulls her back on the couch) Still drunk?  
  
Mikhaila: A little. I think so. Look, I'm gonna use the bathroom. You call and order me a few loaves of bread. Any form of bread possible. And only bread. Get whatever you want for yourself. (uses the wall to get over to the bathroom)  
  
Adam: (watching her) God dammit. She's really gonna feel this all day. (picks up the phone and calls for bread at room service. He gets up and pours a glass of water, heading back to the couch and sitting down. She comes out of the bathroom holding her head. He gets up and rushes over to her, supporting her back to the couch) Feel any better?  
  
Mikhaila: Couldn't find the Aleve. Find the Aleve. Please. (grabs the water and drinks it) Thanks for the water. (lays down again, covering herself back up with the blanket, curling into a ball) Hating this.  
  
Adam: (goes in the bathroom) Where in a girls bathroom am I gonna find this? (sifting through the stuff in there, unwilling to touch a lot of stuff. He finally finds the Aleve and grabs a few out and heads back) Mik? (walks over and sees her passed out again, curled up on the couch. Just as he's about to sit down the room service comes and he has them put it on the coffee table by the couch. He picks her up and sets her in his lap, laying down on the couch, letting her head rest on his chest) God I'm in trouble.  
  
Mikhaila: (waking up a bit later, looking around and seeing where she is) And how I got here (shrugs and grabs some bread. Reaches over and taps his shoulder) Adam? You up?  
  
Adam: (slowly opening an eye) Huh? Mikhaila, go back to sleep. Too early.  
  
Mikhaila: No. Wake up. Need to sober back up. (tries to get up and realizes he's holding her) Adam, I want to get up.  
  
Adam: (closes his eyes and leans his head back again) So go ahead.  
  
Mikhaila: Adam, you've got a strangle hold on me. I want to go shower and unless you plan on coming in there with me, you'd better let go.  
  
Adam: (moves his arms) Sorry bout that. (rolls over and settles back in as she gets up) Night again.  
  
Mikhaila: (makes her way to her bedroom, grabbing some clothes out and heading to the bathroom, showering quickly and changing after she gets out. She calls room service to have them bring the coffee and cream, then heads back over by Adam) Wake up Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Adam: (groans) Why for you wake me up?  
  
Mikhaila: Because I'm up. Come on, sit up.  
  
Adam: (grabs her pulling her down on the couch) No. Sleep. Shhh.  
  
Mikhaila: (rolls her eyes) Adam, you're a brat.  
  
Adam: Yep. And you're still drunk.  
  
Mikhaila: Actually, I'm feeling better after that shower, but yes, the after effects are still there. I'm stealing a pair of your sunglasses when we go out by the way.  
  
Adam: Whatever you need, just so long as I can sleep some more. You squirm a lot when you're drunk.  
  
Mikhaila: Ah. Sorry about that one. You know, I would've been fine if you'd have left me here on the couch.  
  
Adam: (looks down at her) Now would that be fair? You took care of me when I was piss drunk, it was my turn to take care of you. I didn't mind.  
  
Mikhaila: Um, Adam? What else did I do last night?  
  
Adam: (thinks back to the cab ride) Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Mikhaila: Well, I remember I was in the bar, and you dragged me out and took me home...(thinks)...in...a cab. (realizes what she did) Aw fuck! Adam, I'm so sorry!  
  
Adam: Oh it wasn't as bad as you think it was. Don't worry about it.  
  
Mikhaila: Adam, I was groping you in the cab and the elevator. How is that okay?!  
  
Adam: (thinks about the night) Trust me, everything was forgiven. Don't worry about it.  
  
Mikhaila: (grabs his hand and squeezes it) Thanks. I still feel bad about it still, but thanks. (gets up to answer the door, getting the coffee) Well, time to wake up Kat. (heads over and opens the door) Kat...(sees Shane and Kat curled up together in the bed)...oh.  
  
Kat: (groans and looks at Mikhaila) Um...morning?  
  
Mikhaila: Apparently a good one. I've got bread and coffee if you're up for it.  
  
Kat: Sure. Give us a minute. (rolls over as Mikhaila walks out) Hey Shane, up. Breakfast.  
  
Shane: (opening his eyes) Hey. Morning.  
  
Kat: (gets up) Let's go. They've got food.  
  
(The two of them stand up and go out there, still in the clothes they were wearing last night.)  
  
Shane: Hey man. What's up?  
  
Adam: Not much not much. How're you?  
  
Shane: Wonderful! (looks at him) Ok, she's got an excuse to be changed, what's yours?  
  
Adam: I went and changed last night. I was gonna spend a lot of time here today so I figured I'd better be comfortable.  
  
Kat: (raises an eyebrow looking at the two of them) You look comfortable. Well, Shane, why don't you head back to your room so we can change and go out somewhere before you have to be at the arena?  
  
Shane: (kisses her on the cheek) Alright. I'll see you later. (walks out as Kat heads to the shower)  
  
Adam: (rubbing her side as she lays back down on the couch) You know, she talked to Matt last night.  
  
Mikhaila: (surprised) She did? Wow. I feel sorry for Shane, you know? One of these days Matt and Kat are gonna get past whatever this is, and when they do, Shane's gonna be forgotten.  
  
Adam: (nods) Yeah. It's only a matter of time before they realize why they're both so miserable.  
  
Mikhaila: Yeah. Listen, Adam, why don't you go get dressed and shower and all. I feel bad for making you sit here in your pajama pants. You must be freezing right now.  
  
Adam: I'm a little cold, but I'll deal with it.  
  
Mikhaila: Well go change at least. You need to get dressed. And grab your things for the arena while you're down there.  
  
Adam: (sighs, letting go of her and getting up) You gonna be okay til I get back?  
  
Mikhaila: Adam, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself for an hour or two. Trust me.  
  
Adam: (laughs to himself walking out of her room) I'm sure you can my dear, I'm sure you can. (takes the elevator down to his room, going in and sees Jay and Gail sleeping together) How cute. (grabs his bag for the arena and his stuff to shower, and heads back to Mikhaila's room. Knocks) Hey Mikhaila?  
  
Mikhaila: (opens the door) Adam? That was the fastest damned shower I've ever heard of.  
  
Adam: Can I use your shower?  
  
Mikhaila: Why? Isn't yours okay?  
  
Adam: (pouts) Please? Jay and Gail are sleeping in there right now and I don't want to wake them up.  
  
Mikhaila: Oh! Well then, come on in. Kat got out a few minutes ago. (heads back to the couch, refilling her coffee)  
  
Adam: Thanks. (heads into the bathroom, getting in the shower)  
  
Kat: (coming out of her room, fully dressed) Um, Mikhaila, why on earth are you running the shower?  
  
Mikhaila: Adam needed to use it. Jay and Gail are down in his room sleeping so he decided to use ours so he wouldn't disturb them. (shrugs, heading to the bathroom)  
  
Kat: (blinks as she opens the door) What the hell are you doing?  
  
Mikhaila: I need more Aleve.  
  
Kat: Can't you wait until he's out of the shower.  
  
Mikhaila: (shakes her head) Nope. I've got the headache now.  
  
Adam: (calling from the shower) Mikhaila, come in if you're coming in. It's freezing!  
  
Mikhaila: Yeah yeah. (walks in, shutting the door)  
  
Kat: (shakes her head at the two, chuckling to herself) Dear god, how oblivious can you get?  
  
Mikhaila: (walks out of the bathroom laughing, covered in soap)  
  
Kat: (raises an eyebrow) Mikhaila, what on earth did you two do?  
  
Mikhaila: He decided it would be funny to get me with the soap, so I got him with the shaving cream. He's gonna be Skintimate smooth for the rest of the day. (laughing as she sits down on the couch, taking the pills)  
  
Kat: (laughs) You two are absolutely hilarious, you know that?  
  
Mikhaila: We try to entertain. (hears a knock) You're being collected me thinks.  
  
Kat: (nods) That's Shane. I'll see you two at the arena. (walks to answer the door and heads out with Shane)  
  
(Mikhaila and Adam spend most of the rest of the day in her room, leaving for the arena in the afternoon so he could warm up and all before the match. Mikhaila, Shane, Jay, Kat, and Gail stand in the gorilla position, watching the match, knowing he was slated to win tonight. They cheer when he gets the three count, but suddenly they feel someone rush past them out to the arena.)  
  
Adam: (about to roll out of the ring when he feels a chair to the back of his head) What the...(gets cracked across the forehead with the chair, knocking him out)  
  
Mikhaila: (lets out a low growl) That son of a bitch. He's asking for it.  
  
Kat: (looking at her nervously) Mikhaila, don't do anything crazy.  
  
Mikhaila: (watches at Cena keeps hitting Adam with the chair) Fuck this. (bolts up the ramp to the ring, sliding in and standing nose to nose with Cena) You mess with him, you mess with me.  
  
Cena: Well if it isn't the little bitch. Why don't you walk out of here before you get hurt.  
  
Mikhaila: (blowing through her nose) Can't do that. Let's find out if you're a man or not. (punches him, making him crouch over. She grabs the chair, tossing it out of the ring) Alright bitch, you want me, you've got me. Right here, right now.  
  
Cena: (growls lunging at her) You stupid slut. (tackles her to the ground. He tries to pick her up, but she flips over his back, grabbing him by the waist and throwing him over her shoulder, ramming him into the posts. She kicks him repeatedly in the chest as she slowly slides down the post before getting up and hitting her again. She reels back, only to duck as his fist comes flying again. She grabs it and wraps it behind him, twisting it so he's screaming)  
  
Mikhaila: Fuck you Cena. (she picks him up, walking over to the edge of the ring, and throws him at the announcer's table, the force of the fall making him hit his head, knocking him out. She walks over to where Adam is trying to collect himself and is slowly waking up when she hears Vince's entrance music and snaps out of her anger) Oh shit.  
  
Vince: (walking down to the ring) Well, this ought to be interesting. (walks up the steps, getting in the ring) Young lady, come here please. (Mikhaila gets up cautiously from Adam, walking to Vince, not looking him in the eye) Hey, look at me. (she looks up) Damn good job. (grabs a mike) Well everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Mikhaila McMahon. (the crowd goes silent then erupts into cheers) That's fine that's fine. I haven't seen her in quite some time and she's chosen to come on tour with the company. (he exits the ring)  
  
Kandiland: stay tuned more will come shortly I promise. 


	14. Why are you running away?

Holy Shit. We actually are updating this. It's been forever I know. Sorry about that.

Adam: (Grabs his head as Mikhaila sits him down on a bench in the locker room.) What the hell happened.

Mikhaila: (Leans down in front of him) Follow my finger. (She trails her finger back and forth in front of his eyes) Shit. You need to see the trainer, now. You have a concussion.

Adam: Oh not again.

Mikhaila: Why don't I just take you back two your room so you can lie down. I think we've both have enough of those to be able to take care of it.

Kat: (walks through the door) How's he doing.

Mikhaila: He's got a concussion.

Kat: Again. (laughs) Take good care of him. I gotta go, there's this party for Kevin and Trish otherwise…

Mikhaila: Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow. (Mikhaila helps Adam to out to the car and back up into the hotel and makes him lie down on the bed.) Alright Adam get some sleep ok I'll get you up in 3 hours.

Adam: What about you?

Mikhaila: Don't worry about me. (She reaches out and runs her hand over his hair.) Goodnight. (She leans down and kiss him on the forehead. Adam notices her smiling and tries to ignore the fact that his heart is racing. It doesn't help things much that she lies down on the bed next to him. He thinks something along the lines of I am in so much trouble before his eyes get heavy and sleep over takes him. Three hours later Adam hears the alarm and gets up and turns it off and climbs back into bed and throws his arm over Mikhaila and pulls her close to him.) Adam? (she whispers sleepily)

Adam: Shhh. Just go back to sleep babe.

Mikhaila: (Jay and Gail open the door talking quietly as they walk in, Mikhaila wakes up hearing them) Shh. (pointing at adam)

Jay: Gail, maybe we should stay in your room.

Gail: That may be a good idea.

Adam: What was that?

Mikhaila: Jay and Gail, guess they left. Man I'm freezing.

Adam: (pulls her as close as he possibly can) How's that.

Mikhaila: (she gasps slightly) I'm fine, just fine.

Kat: (Walks with Shane into her and Mikhaila's hotel room) Man what a night huh?

Shane: Yeah. I'm happy for your dad.

Kat: (She plops down on the couch) Yeah Trish seems to be good for him.

Shane: Well it's late I think I better go.

Kat: (looks around) Well, there's nobody here…you could stay. I don't really like being by myself.

Shane: Alright. (Sits down next to her on the couch and she lays her head in his lap and grabs the remote and starts flipping through the channels until she settles on Tombstone.) Wow I haven't scene this in a while, Matt used to love this movie.

Kat: (Winces slightly having known that which was why she stopped at the movie) Oh really? Yeah I guess I remember that now that you mention it. I hope Adam is doing ok.

Shane: I'm sure he's fine. He's been through that before. Hell pretty much all of us have at some point. He'll have one hell of a headache for a while but he'll be fine. And he's got Mikhaila taking care of him so, yeah.

Kat: Those two are hilarious. They are so into each other but I don't think either one of them has realized it yet. God help anyone around when they do. (They lay there watching the movie and Kat dozes off. When it's over Shane realizes that she's asleep so he turns off the Tv and tries to get out of the bed with out success and finally gives up wraps his arms around her and falls asleep too.)

Shane: (Is woken by the phone ringing. He groans and feels around to find it) Hello?

Matt: Hello? Shane?

Shane: Yeah man what's going on? It's 8:47 in the morning.

Matt: Is Kat there?

Shane: Yeah hold on. Kat?

Kat: Sleeping.

Shane: It's the phone babe.

Kat: (Sighs and hold out her hand to take the phone from Shane) Hello?

Matt: Hey Kat I was just wondering how Adam was doing.

Kat: Who is this?

Matt: It's Matt.

Kat: (Sits up wide eyed) Matt! Hi.

Matt: Hi.

Kat: (rubs at her eyes) Actually I don't know. He didn't stay here last night. Why did you think he would be here? (Shakes her head) Never mind.

Matt: Well I'll let you go back to sleep. Sorry that I woke you up.

Kat: No it's fine. Matt I…

Matt: I gotta go bye.

Kat: Matt? (hears a dial tone and falls back onto the pillows) Shit.

Shane: (rolls over facing her) Something the matter?

Kat: No everything's fine, everything's just peachy.

Matt: (sighs putting his hands on the back of his head and mumbles) Son of a bitch.

Jeff: So she talked to you huh?

Matt: Um yeah.

Jeff: Did you find out how Adam was?

Matt: Not exactly. She said he wasn't there.

Jeff: Oh. (Matt flops back on the bed) What's wrong.

Matt: Shane answered the phone.

Jeff: Oh, well it's not like you didn't know they've stayed the night together before.

Matt: I know. But it's one thing to know, but it's another thing to KNOW.

Jeff: Well like I said it doesn't mean anything necessarily.

Matt: Just leave me alone Jeff.

Mikhaila: (wakes to find that she is laying on Adams chest holding a handful of his shirt. A small smile comes across her face. Then she wakes more and her eyes go wide) Adam? Adam wake up.

Adam: What? (he said sleepily)

Mikhaila: We did it again.

Adam: So, it's not like this is anything new. Go back to sleep.

Mikhaila: Why does this keep happening?

Adam: I don't know but do we have to discuss this now.

Mikhaila: (Sits up and grabs a pillow and hit's Adam with it) Get up!

Adam: Owww. Fuck. Need I remind you that I AM SUFFERING FROM A CONCUSSION? OH! (he grabs onto his head) Shit.

Mikhaila: Oh man I'm so sorry. Are you ok. I'm sorry (she takes her hands and begins to caress his face. Adam hand finds it's way underneath the back of her shirt and starts running up and down her back. Mikhaila looks at him for a minute and begins to lean down toward him. When the door unlocks and Jay comes walking in with Gail. Mikhaila quickly moves so she is laying next to Adam.)

Jay: Oh you're up. We'll just be a second. I just need to get some closes.

Adam: Perfect timing as usual.

Jay: Well morning to you to. (They both watch Jay grab some close and walk back out of the room with a small wave from Gail.)

Mikhaila: (sighs) What's going on here Adam?

Adam: (Hugs her close) I don't know Mik. I don't know. (get's up out of the bed and begins pacing back and fourth across the room mumbling to herself) Ok could you not do that? It's freaking my eyes out.

Mikhaila: Everything is just so screwed up. There was the job in Chicago. Now I'm here and it's good and there's you. This wasn't supposed to happen. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I don't know what I want. Well I do but…

Adam: Mik you're not making any sense.

Mikhaila: I need to go. (She walks out of his hotel room)

Adam: What the hell was that?

Kat: (Walks into Mikhaila's room when she here's her come in) Oh god dude, Matt called this morning to find out how Adam was and Shane answer the phone and (she looks around for a minute and notices Mikhailas suitcase out on the bed) you're packing. Why are you packing?

Mikhaila: I need to go. I need to go back to Chicago. I need to figure something out.

Kat: You're coming back though right.

Mikhaila: (sighs) Maybe, probably. I don't know.

Kat: Well I guess you gotta do what you gotta do.

Mikhaila: (Turns and gives Kat a hug) I'll miss you.

Kat: Yeah I'll miss you too. Look um, whatever it is you're trying to avoid by going back home, you can't. It will be there with you and it will be waiting here for you when you come back probably worse that when you left. Believe me I know.

Mikhaila: Remind me to ask you about that later.

Kat: Alright. (She walks out of the room and past Shane)

Shane: Was that Mikhaila I heard I…Kat? (Watches the door to Kats room shut.) Ok.

Kat: (pulls out her guitar and sits down on the bed and starts to play. Her eyes begin to blur and she pushes the guitar away and leans her head back and closes her eyes. Tears begin to stream down her face.) God damn it.

Mikhaila: (Finishes packing and heads with her bags to Adams room and knocks on the door.) Adam? It's me please…(He opens the door) Oh good.

Adam: (notices the bags with her) What's all this.

Mikhaila: (looks down) I need to go back to Chicago. I need to think some things out and I don't know if I can with you around.

Adam: Oh gee thanks.

Mikhaila: I didn't mean it like that.

Adam: Why are you running? I thought I meant something to you.

Mikhaila: You do. Don't you understand that's why I…

Adam: Oh I understand alright. (He says angrily)

Mikhaila: Adam please.

Adam: Have fun in Chicago. (He closes the door)

Mikhaila: You do mean something to me Adam. More than you will ever know. (She sighs and leans against the wall and stares a whole in a spot on the other side before a tear escapes and runs down her face. She quickly wipes it away and walks down the hall and looks back over her shoulder before getting on the elevator)

Adam: (Opens the door to his room) Mikhaila wait! I…(looks around notices she's not there) fucked up. (He sighs stepping back inside his hotel room shutting the door behind him he puts he's hand on the door and rests his head on it after a few moments he pounds his other fist against the wood.)


End file.
